Ask the hosts!
by Hetalia Hitachiin
Summary: Ever had a question you wanted to ask the hosts? Well now here's your chance.
1. Lets begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

* * *

**The host club is sitting around the club room drinking some instant coffee after a long day at school, when all of a sudden a girl walks in. She is wearing a long light purple dress, with a sweetheart neckline with laced long sleeves. **

**"Oh you made it!" Tamaki beamed walking towards the girl.**

**"So, what exactly are you asking us to do my princess?" He asked handing her a purple rose.**

**"Well in a sense, your all answering fan mail!" Hetafan replied as Honey got off the couch.**

**"YAY! I can't wait to answer questions from all you lovely ladies, and gentlemen!" Honey beamed with one of his smiles, while Kyoya just lifted up his glasses.**

**"I hope you know, this is adding to your debt Haruhi." Haruhi just turned pale, and depressed.**

**"What? Why the hell is my debt being brought into this?" Kyoya just replied with one of his plastered smiles.**

**"You are her friend, aren't you?" Before Haruhi could respond, she got glomped by Hetafan.**

**"Get off, please." Haruhi tried to push her off, but to no avail. That's when the twins popped up.**

**"Looks like Tono, has some competition!" They said in unisons, and Hetafan just gave them the death glare.**

**"SHUT YOUR PROFANITY OFF YOU DAMN PERVERTS!"**

**"Mommy, Haruhi isn't spending time with me." Tamaki whined as he went to his corner of woe, and started producing his special mushrooms.**

**"Ok, well I can't continue without your questions. So start sending them in." Hetafan said as she got off of Haruhi, and dusted herself off.**

**"Lets just hope that by the time I update, Tamaki's out of his corner." They all looked at the moping Tamaki.**

**"Hopefully."**

**Here is a template you can use to send in your questions**

**Dear Haruhi**

**Blah blah blah**

**Hetafan**

**"Guess what? You can even ask the secondary characters a question too. Like Nekozawa, Ranka, Kasanoda, or any others that I might be leaving out." Hetafan said as the Shadow behind her started to move.**

**"Thank you, Beelzenef and I are happy to hear that." And with that Nekozawa appeared behind Hetafan, and then walked out of the club room. Hetafan felt a chill go up her spine.**

* * *

** A/N**

**Rules**

**1\. please Pm your questions**

**2\. This is not truth or dare, so you can't dare anyone**

**Haruhi: Thank God**

** 3\. Have fun**


	2. The Tama-Kite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

**Hetafan: Guess what Hikaru!**

**Hikaru: What?**

**Hetafan: I hear your going to be a Kawaii Kon this year!**

**Hikaru: WHAT? WHEN DID I... {Glares at the smirking Kyoya}**

**Kyoya: Well, we all must keep up our apperences.**

**Tamaki: But I'm Usually the one that goes. {He whines, and begins to head to his corner of Woe}**

**Honey: Are you going to Kawaii Kon this year Heta-Chan?**

**Hetafan: Sadly no, I will not be attending The Kon of The Kawaii. =(**

**Hetafan: I'll just be watching the ask the anime characters pannel on youtube**.

* * *

Dear Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Kaoru,

Do you consider yourself part of Haruhi's reverse harem?  
(No need to ask the rest, the answers are clear.)

MisakaMikotoElectromaster

**Dear MisakaMikotoElectromaster**

**Haruhi: 0...0 **

**Kaoru: Well at the beginning I was, but I gave up my spot for Hikaru.**  
**Kyoya: As I with Tamaki.**  
**Honey: Reverse harem? But Haru-Chan and I are just friends, right Takashi?**  
**Mori: Aye.**  
**Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLEY?**  
**Me: {Giggles} Hikaru's a pervert, but he's in love! He wants to marry Haruhi, but she marrys Tamaki!{She sings as a very angry Hikaru chases her around the club room}**  
**Tamaki: 0...0**

* * *

I would like to ask the cast, what their individual thoughts on the yaoi fanfics here are (I.e., Tamaki/Kyoya, twincest, Honey/Maoi).  
Snodin

**Dear Snodin **

**Honey: What does Yaoi mean Takashi?**  
**Mori: 0...0 Ask when your older Mitsukuni.**  
**Honey: But..**  
**Mori: Just don't.**  
**Tamaki: Yes, Renge has taught Mommy Dearest and I the ways of the otaku language. I'm Sorry to dissapoint you all in saying this but, I just don't swing that way. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked Haruhi out.**  
**Kyoya: I'm glad if you all enjoy them. But truth be told, we don't read fanfiction. **

**Hikaru: Its no different then any day at the club, right Kaoru? {Grabs Kaoru's hands}**  
**Kaoru: Thats what makes them all the more enjoyable. {He caresses Hikaru's cheek as rose pedals fly by them}**  
**Honey: Is that what Yaoi is Takashi?**  
**Mori: 0...0 If only.**

* * *

Dear Tamaki,  
What would you do if one of the twins married Haruhi?  
Coolcatnat11

**Dear Coolcatnat11 **

**Tamaki: DOUBLE STARLIGHT KICK! {Kicks both the twins were the sun don't shine, and they fall to their knees}**  
**Me/Haruhi: 0...0 You know it was only a question right?**

* * *

To tamaky

Do you love haruhi?

_lacy

**Dear Lacy **

**Of course I love Haruhi, just like any father would his daughter!**

* * *

Dear Ranka I was wondering what you think of each of the hosts personally, and how you would feel about each one if they were to start dating your daughter?  
Vitalus

**Dear Vitalus **

**Well I think the hosts are wonderful friends to my daughter. Ever since she joined their club, I haven't seen her more happier!**  
**Me: Wait, when the hell did he get here?**  
**Now as for one of them dating my Haruhi, I don't think that will be a problem. Haruhi has clearly shown that she would never go out with any of them, especially Tamaki. ****Right Haruhi?**  
**Haruhi: 0...0 **

**Ranka: Haruhi?**  
**Me:{Shows him volume 18}**  
**Ranka:{Runs, and tackles Tamaki. He begins to rub Tamaki's face into the carpet.}**  
**Tamaki:gegyuguofyeu **

**Everyone but Ranka: What?**  
**Ranka:{Gets tired from rubbing Tamaki's face into the carpet, and takes a break long enough for Tamaki to lift up his head.}**  
**Tamaki: I said...HELP ME! And I thought you said you haven't seen Haruhi Happier.**  
**Ranka:{Goes back to rubbing Tamaki's face into the carpet} THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOU ACTUALLY ASKED HER OUT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!**

* * *

This is more a comment/question:

Nekozawa is better than Tamaki. Tamaki is a air head, flirt, man hoe, moron, playboy, stupid, meaner than kyouya (chase me down with your police force, blackmailing jerk, I don't care!), knows nothing about actual life, and.. I have to say...,honeys cuter.

P.s. Nekozawa, can you send me a curse doll? I want to write the 'King' playboys name on it... Good luck Tamaki...  
Guest

**Dear Guest **

**Tamaki: 0..0 {Turns pale and deflates.}**  
**The twins:{Burst out laughing}**  
**Haruhi: You don't have to be so dramatic, its just someones comment.**  
**Tamaki:{ The wind picks him up, and he's about to fly away when I tie some kite string around his limbs.}**  
**Me:{ Wraps the rest of the kite string around a handle, and gives it to Honey as Mori leads him outside.}**  
**Honey: YAY! Thank you for my kite Guest-Chan!**  
**Nekozawa:{ Comes out of the Shadows with a postal box.} Beelzenef, and I really appreciate your comment. Expect your curse doll in the mail in 5-7 buisness days. {Starts to exit the club room, when Kyoya takes the package away from him.}**  
**Kyoya: I'm sorry to disapoint you, but we need are King alive and well to help answer these questions. And thank you for your comment, its good to know your going to be a runner. You don't happen to own a passport, do you?**

* * *

**A/N **

**Yay!Cookies for all of you! Keep sending your questions in, and I'll try to update when I can.**


	3. Rendusa

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

**Me: {Plays five nights at freddys theme song} Alright lets get started.**

* * *

Dear Kyoya,

What are your personal feelings on being called mommy by Tamaki? Do you think of yourself as the mommy of the group?

From,  
My Lavendar Rose

**Dear My Lavender Rose**

**Well it isn't Ideal, but it's not like I can get him to stop refering to me as that. I guess in a sense you could say I am the mommy of the group, practcally handling any problem that may come up.**

* * *

Hunny...  
Do you really have a dark side.  
ixchelgomez1998

**Dear ixchelgomez1998**

**Honey: Huh, what do you mean? Am I scary Heta-Chan? {Yawns}**  
**Me: {Laughs nevously} No of course not Honey-Sempai.**  
**Mori: Mitsukuni, are you ready for your nap?**  
**Honey: {Nods] Night everybody. {Walks to the back of the club room}**  
**Everyone but Honey: Night!**

**One hour later {Le spongebob voice}**

**Everyone but Honey: {Drinking instant coffee while waiting for Honey to wake up, so they can finishing answering questions. Next thing they knew a FULL bookcase was thrown right at them, and they barely dodged it. Standing across from the was Honey, who could only be decribed as looking related to Mira's forbbiden form that not even Master Makarov would allow her to use.}**  
**Honey: TAKASHI, THE STUPID SUN GOT IN MY EYE'S!**  
**Mori: {Goes and closes the curtains}**  
**Everyone but Mori, and Honey: {Huddles together in pure, and utter terror. Surrounded by books, and pieces of the bookcase scattered on the floor}**

* * *

I have one question for the twins, and you have to be honest:  
Have you ever had feelings of love to each other?  
And Tamaki I wanted to say you something... You're a pervert and an idiot :) (I say it with love)  
And sorry, I'm spanish so my english is really bad :/  
Guest

**Dear Guest **

**Hikaru; Oh, why don't you spend the night at our house...**  
**Kaoru: And find out for yourself.**  
**Me: {Reaper chops them both on the back of their heads, and they fall to the ground} WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR PROFANINTY YOU PERVERTS!**  
**Tamaki:...uh..{Deciding weather to go to the coner of woe because of the insult, or to give you a rose since it was out of love}**  
**[TAMAKI PROCESSING...]**  
**Everyone else: Don't worry, it seems pretty good to us!**

* * *

Dear Renge (From Fiona(me) and Sumiye(my oc))  
Fiona: Hey, Renge, I'm curious about your extreme point of anger with your hair becoming snakes...  
Sumiye: Could you be considered by yourself and others as a relation to Medusa?  
Fiona:*Looks at her*  
Sumiye: What? I'm intrigued by the curiosity symmetrically as you. Furthermore, you nicknamed her 'Rendusa'  
Fiona: Her 'angry' side is nicknamed, not her in general. Then again, you can't remember anything after being angry, 'Sumishee'  
Sumiye: That forgery word is ridiculous! I don't personate a banshee when my anger barrier is shattered.  
Fiona:...Answer the question, 'Rendusa' and others if you want.*Takes out Sumiye's diary* I'm gonna take a look at this book I found under Sumi's pillow. I'm already reading in to hear about her handsome 'Gentle Giant' that removes her large word speaking and makes her blush*runs off*  
Sumiye: O/O *Blushes when she mentions Mori and becomes 'Sumishee'* YOU AUTISTIC, SHUT OFF, SQUISHY, INCOMPITENT BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE FLIP THE NEXT PAGE! *runs after her*  
(Hehe. Sorry I think I got carried away at that bit ^^' )...

**Dear Fiona, and Sumishee [lol]**

**Renge: {A dark aura surrounds her as her hair starts to turn into snakes, and her eye's become completely white} DON'T CALL ME RENDUSA! {Starts to run after them}**  
**The twins: Rendusa, thats a good one! {burst out laughing}**  
**Mori: {Blushes}**  
**Me: Well I have heard rumors about her heritage, but there is only one way to find out. {Drags Hikaru away from Kaoru, and ties him to a chair in the middle of the room} HEY RENDUSA! {Puts on protective shades and hides behind Hikaru as Renge approaches them}**  
**Hikaru: Wait, no..{ Looks upon the eye's of the dreaded Rendusa, and turns to stone}**  
**Kaoru: HIKARU! {Runs towards his brother}**  
**Me: {Laughs as Renge returned back to normal}**  
**Everyone: {Looks at the Hika statue, and then back at me}**  
**Me: I mean..oh no, Hikaru got turned to stone. What ever shall we do now? {Asks all innocently}**

* * *

**A/N **

**Don't worry guys, Hikaru should be back to normal by the time I update. In the mean time. {Grins evily as she lifts up a painting palete, and proceeds to paint a handle bar mustache, and steriotypical glasses on the Hika statue.}**


	4. The wambulance ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

** Me:{Plays the song fighting dreamers} Yay! I'm almost done with my Mythology class! EAT THEM APPLES ZEUS! Also, Kyoya got some of his doctors to help Hikaru. See I told you he'd be fine.**

**Hikaru: YEAH, AND WHAT IF I WASN'T?**  
**Me: {Punches him in the face} You are the grouch!**

* * *

Sumiye: I can securely admit our lesson has been assimilated Fiona: Yeah, that became out of the zone for me too.  
Sumiye:...  
Fiona:...  
Sumiye:...Pok mon question?  
Fiona: POKEMON! Wait, I thought you hated advanced technology.  
Sumiye: I explained and I will revise it for you: I don't despise it; I follow orders from-  
Fiona: I know I know...  
Sumiye: Furthermore, I observe their appearances and inspirations. That's the reason I like Pok mon. I recall you thinking on some level the same as I, but in reality, causation of you becoming involved with it involved with the Kalos Pok mon Professor.  
Fiona: *blushes a little* And it's ironic to it's theme. Anyway, everyone, before we go too far, what's your favourite Pok mon and why? Also, what kind of Pok mon would you be?  
(Yes, I had a crush on Professor Sycamore...And though I still do, I'm surprised how I was reacting to this when looking back on it now.)

**Dear Sumiye, and Fiona**

**Everyone but me, and Renge: Pok'e what?**  
**Me: CHIMCHAR! XD Renge:{Brings out the big book of pok'emon for the others to see}**  
**Tamaki: I like Roselia, because it's roses are lovely!**  
**Me: CHIMCHAR!**  
**Haruhi: Somehow I feel close to Psyduck, and how he always has a headache.{Glares at the hosts}**  
**Me: CHIMCHAR!**  
**Kyoya: Gengar perhaps?**  
**Me: CHIMCHAR!**  
**Honey: Bunneary!**  
**Me:CHIMCHAR!**  
**Mori:...not sure.**  
**Me:CHIMCHAR!**  
**Kaoru: Minun.**  
**Hikaru: Plus..**  
**Me: CHIMCHAR!**  
**Hikaru: HEY, YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!**  
**Me: CHIMCHAR! I REALLY LOVE POK'EMON! :3**

* * *

Krazylizzy12 Guys, this is like 100% serious, life or death question...

Why IS a raven like a writing desk? O.o

Ps. Hi.

**Dear Krazylizzy12**

**Me: Wait does that mean...{Cue dramatic Music} WERE ALL GONNA DIE!?**  
**Tamaki: {Panics, and runs over to Kyoya} Kyoya you briliant mind you, whats the answer?**  
**Kyoya: Why, I haven't a slightest clue. {Smiles, and puts the mad hatters hat on}**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori: WERE ALL GONNA DIE! {Starts panicking}**  
**Haruhi: {Sighs} Guys, I don't think she was really being serious.**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori: Oh.**  
**Everyone: Hi.**

* * *

liznightangel This is to all the men.  
What is your favorite o.c. type pairing in fanfiction you've been matched with.

So far my fav- that ive read is Hikaru with a mischievous and crazy skate bording nerd awe

And the one where Tamaki falls for a single mom So cute...

And Kyoya would probably get a ninja, cause he likes bad girls. (Dont deny, thats ur type. and my connections trump your police force so im more than safe to pick on you. Cue evil laugh)

* * *

**Dear liznightangel**

**Hikaru: Skateboarding? Isn't that something Commoners do?**  
**Tamaki: I'm glad you enjoyed it princess. But like Mommy dearest explained earlier, we don't read Fanfiction.**  
**Kyoya: Good, It's been a while since I had a good challenge. {Lifts up glasses as light glints off of them.}**  
**Me: I really do like some of the oc pairings people create. Except when they make the characters to ooc. {Shivers} Like that one with Kyoya.**  
**Kyoya: 0..0 What one?**  
**Me: {Shows everyone that one}**  
**Everyone but me: {Shivers}**

**Me: Ninja huh? {Thinks about the Sakura/Kyoya shipping} OTP anyone?**

* * *

Dear Kyoya What do you write in that black book of yours? Also Kasanoda you are awesome! Don't ever doubt it.  
Honey and Mori you guys are badasss :)  
Tamaki how do you exactly make mushrooms grow in your little corner?

Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Kyoya: Oh, well you see...**  
**Me: {Tackles Kyoya before he could answer} NO! Don't you see? if all of us fans finally figure out whats in that book, the world we know may cease to exsist. The universe may very well explode.**  
**Kasanoda: YEAH, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! {Blushes} Thanks!**  
**Honey: YAY! Thank you Guest-Chan!**  
**Mori: Aye.**  
**Tamaki: Well you see...I...I honestly don't know. O.o**

* * *

hello im lydia i was wondering every one what do u think of tamkie and hurhie (sorry if i spelt it wrong i have bad grammer) dating oh and hikaru and kaoru what would happen if yall werent twins and honey why are u so short

from lydia

**Dear Lydia**

**Honey: I think Tama-Chan, and Haru-Chan are great!**  
**Mori: Aye.**  
**Kyoya: I have no problem with it.**  
**Kaoru: I'm glad their happy.**  
**Hikaru: {Glares}**  
**Me: Aww, looks like Hikaru has a serious case of butt hurt. Someone call the Wambulance.**  
**Hikaru: NO ONE CALL THE WAMBULANCE. I'M FINE WITH THEM DATING OK!**  
**Kaoru: Oh Hikaru, I'm sorry your upset. {Grabs Hikaru's hands}**  
**Hikaru: It's ok Kaoru, you know how to calm me down.**  
**Me: I don't think they would be that close if they weren't twins. {Sweatdrops} Did you say Lydia? {Thinks about her pack mual in Skyrim}**  
**Honey: You think I'm short? {Eye's starts to water} I don't know why I'm so short then.**  
**Me: Its alright Honey, being short is what makes you so adorable!**

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for sending in your questions,I really appreciate it! Hopefully next time I post I will be done with Mythology!**


	5. Dovakin, and the grouch

Disclaime: I do not own Ouran

**Me: {Plays Yume Sekai] Yes! Mythology Is History, litteraly! I AM THE DOVAKIN!**

* * *

Do any of you look at fan fiction of any anime?  
Whitecat2015

**Dear Whitecat2015**

**The hosts: No, not really.**  
**Me: I do!**  
**Renge: Same here**!

* * *

Dear twins, name somethings you wouldn't share with each other.  
(And no in the states rich people skateboard too)  
liznightangel

Dear liznightangel

**Kaoru: Hikaru?**  
**Hikaru: Yes Kaoru?**  
**Kaoru: Remember when you thought I was asleep last night, I wasn't.**  
**Hikaru: What, why?**  
**Kaoru: Cause I know how much you like to watch me while I'm sleeping**

** Hikaru: {Grabs Kaoru's hands} You are so kind Kaoru. And I've always heard the states were weird.**  
**Me: {Gives him the death glare}**

* * *

Lol funny chapter. Keep up the good work. :)  
A question to all of the hosts, if there was a zombie apocalypse who would you think would survive? Also if you could be any mythological creature which one would it be?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**All the Hosts: Me!**  
**Me: {Sweatdrops} I had a feeling you would all answer like that. So I'm just gonna say this, Hikaru wouldn't survive.**  
**Hikaru: Why wouldn't I?**  
**Me: Because, I would use you as bait so I could run away! {Grins}**  
**Hikaru: WHY YOU..**  
**Me: YAY! Mythology time!**  
**Mori: Centuar.**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, and Mori: 0..0 Me: Uh...Ok. { Thinks about the party ponies, and giggles}**  
**Tamaki: Haruhi would be a lovely Naiyad, and I the brave Nemean Lion!**  
**Me: You do realized it was killed by Hercules right?**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 no, no I did not.**  
**Honey: What animal would I be Heta-Chan?**  
**Me: Not sure, Satyr maybe?**  
**The twins: And what would you call us?**  
**Me: {Grins evily} Oh thats easy, your the two snakes that Hera sent.**  
**The twins: 0...0 The ones that got killed by the two year old?**  
**Kyoya: Are there any objections to me calling Cerberus?**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, and Mori: 0..0 No!**

* * *

Kyoya, is it true that you're a genius who has a Death Note, but at the same time you're a demon butler, AND a living chainsaw?

Yo Hikaru,  
symmetry? O.o

Nekozawa-Senpai, Can I hug you? ...a hug of darkness, of course! :D Krazylizzy12

**Dear Krazylizzy12**

**Kyoya: Now, now lets not get carried away or else...**  
**Me: {Gets glued on the internet}**  
**Kyoya: {Sighs} That might happen.**  
**Me: Oh..my...GANDALF! Thank you lizzy-Sempai!**  
**Hikaru: What is that suppose to mean?**  
**Me: {Giggles} Oh nothing...Kid. {Starts to giggle again} {Suddenly a black door appears out of nowhere, and Nekozawa steps out into the room}**  
**Nekozawa: As long as it's a hug of darkness...sure. {Hugs you}**

* * *

Dear host club,

I have a few questions for you guys!

Honey, if cake, suddenly were to disappear forever, what would you do? You are simply adorable!

Tamaki, why do you love Haruhi? And Haruhi, why do you love Tamaki? And, no offense Tamaki, but you're very strange. But the things you do are out of love, so that's awesome!

I commend you Haruhi. For being the only sane person there.

And finally for the Hitachiin twins, what are your opinions of the adorableness of penguins? Just wanted to say, you guys are my favorite characters of all time! You guys are hilarious! Huge fan of siblings that have an unbreakable bond!

Farewell! From me, and my adorable penguin army!

Nature

**Dear Nature**

**Honey: {Runs to the kitchen to check on the cakes he had stored there, and comes back} phew, you almost scared me there for a minute Nature-Chan. I honestly wouldn't know what to do, if I couldn't have sweets anymore. {Eye's start to water}**  
**Mori: {Goes to comfort Honey}**  
**Everyone But Honey, Mori, and Kyoya: {Shivers out of fear remembering the week of Honeys cavity}**  
**Tamaki: {Blushes, and looks at Haruhi} Well, she's different. She speaks her mind, and is a strong hearted person. {Grabs her hands} She's everything I wished I'd be.**  
**Me: {Fangirl squeals} Kawaii des!**  
**Haruhi: Thanks! {Looks at Tamaki, and blushes too} I guess it's the same with me too. I never really thaught about just acting silly, and planning crazy antics until I joined the hosts. He always see's the good in everyone and...{Smiles} Thats something I always wanted to be!**  
**Me: {Fangirl squeals even harder}**  
**Hikaru: {Stands by me and glares}**  
**Me: {Punch him in the face, as I still watch the fluff} Grouch face!**  
**Kaoru: Thank you for your comment, we really appreciate it! {Smiles}**  
**Hikaru: {Rubs the newly formed lump on his cheek} Yeah, and penguins are pretty cute!**

* * *

Fiona: *Giggles*  
Sumiye: Fiona? may I ask the causation of your giggling?  
Fiona: Oh hey, Sumiye! I'm just thinking of a few things like-  
Sumiye: You thought of Kyoya's black book being the identification of Death Note and Nekozawa as Darth Vadar.  
Fiona: ...Yes.  
Sumiye: Well, Nekozawa would be decreasingly medieval and increasingly futuristic, yet in a way makes it interesting. The latter is an unexpected twist, but that's impossible. Or is it...?

**Dear Fiona, and Sumiye**

**The twins, and I: {Burst out laughing}**  
**Me: You are just the best! XD **

**The Twins: Agreed!**  
**Kyoya, and Nekozawa: o.O**

* * *

Yazata04 Dear Kyoya,

I um.. uh oh glob! I'm shy when you're around and... and... I-I-If I-I-I we're an a-a-anime c-c-character, would y-y-y-y-o-o-ou hang-o-o-out w-w-with m-m-me? *shivers because of shyness*  
Yazata04

P.S Tamaki x Haruhi is a lovely pairing.

**Dear Yazata04 **

**Kyoya: Why, of course! {Tilts his head and smiles}**  
**Tamaki, and Haruhi: {Blushes} Thanks!**  
**Me: {Looks at Hikaru, and realizes he isn't doing anything} Your not going to do something stupid?**  
**Hikaru: No. I guess in a way I already knew they would end up together.**  
**Me: {Pouts} Well your no fun anymore. I thought I was going to get to play with you a bit longer. Now you decided to get yourselfs a conscience.**  
**Hikaru: I KNEW IT, YOU WERE TRYING TO GET A RISE OUT OF ME!**  
**Me: Well duh!**

* * *

lydia:sorry honey i diddent mean to make u upset ur still awesome and cute well i haVE OTHER QUESTIONS okey so kyoya how do u spell ur name i mean cause like some people say its kyouya and other say its kyoya like meh and now tamaki what inspired the colors of roses for everyone kaoru what happened to make it seem like ur the older one and more mature the hikaru hikure dont even yell at me for asking because he daose just like fullmentel and al hetliafan98 u havee no right to call urself a peron loving anime because its awesome i wont mention attack on titian cause some pleople cant handle the blood but still u have to watch fullmetal alchemist and I AINT NO MAUL! now that i got that under control :) my last qustion is for honey why does mori barely ever talk and can i have a piece of cholchlate cake and im only as king u because he dont talk much

**Dear Lydia**

**Honey: Thats ok Lydia-Chan {Hugs you, and gives you a slice of cake.}**  
**Kyoya: Either way is fine with me, in a way there both correct.**  
**Tamaki: Because I simply love roses, so every host had to have one! It took a while, but we all came to agree on our color schemes!**  
**Kaoru: Thank you! I guess it's because I've always been the more observent one, and over time I built some tact.**  
**Me: {Starts to think about the end to FA, and the heartbreaking movie} Eeeeeeddddd, wwwhhhyyy?! Wwwwiiinnnrrryyy! {blows nose into a tissue} Personaly I think brotherhood is better, because it actually follows the manga. AND I DON'T CRY AT THE END! {Blows nose into tissue again} I'm sorry about the Lydia comment, I didn't mean it like that. You see when you defeat the dragon, the Jarl of Whiterun makes you Thane. Once you become Thane, you get a housecarl called Lydia. She follows you around, carry's your stuff, and helps you fight. Seriously, she can take down three bandits all by herself. Lydia is freaking Badass! I just thought it was cool how you had the exact name. Forgivness hug? {Holds arms out for a hug}**  
**Honey: I don't know, Takashi is always talkative at home.**  
**Everyone but Mori, Honey, and Kyoya: Really?**

* * *

**A/N Dovakin means dragon born, SO BRING IT NATSU! Also please try to P.M your questions, unless you are a guest. **

**Me:The rules on are very adamant about this! {I sing in my best abridged Roy Mustang voice.}**  
**Haruhi: Disturbingly so!**  
**Me: Quite!**  
**Have a very merry alchemist christmas! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, here is a link. Trust me you'll thank me later.**

** Sorry link won't work. Just go to youtube and Type in Alchemist Christmas.  
**

**Litteraly not even sorry! XD**

**HOLY MALLOWMARS OVER 400 VEIWS!**


	6. Finn hats, and Mallowmars!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays crazy rainbow star} What up my peeps, how is your alchemist christmas? It is a month long you know! XD**

* * *

To all of the host club members!

Question 1: What song describes you best?

Question 2: (to tamaki) What is your favorite brand of commeners cofee?

Question 3: What if almost all of you ended up in the 75th hunger game's and the only ones who could save you was Kyoya and Renge by getting more sponsors but only one of you can be the winner?

Question 4: (hetaliafan98) Primal reversion or mega evolution?  
My favorite mega evolution is mega charazard x

(Inserts Effie voice) Happy hunger games, and my the odds be ever in your favour!

Can-chan out!

**Dear whitecat2015**

**Kyoya: I say Don't mess with me by Temposhark is appropriate don't you think?**  
**Tamaki: Shissou, by Last Alliance!**  
**Me: I LOVE THAT ONE!**  
**Haruhi: I don't know Otsukimi Recital maybe.**  
**Me: I LOVE THAT ONE TOO! Hikaru: Kimi ga iru Kara, english version by judee lee.**  
**Kaoru: Mirror Mirror from the RWBY soundtrack.**  
**Honey: Uh..I'm not really sure. What do you think Can-Chan?**  
**Mori:...**  
**Tamaki: I like nestle Cafe {He says the brand in a thick french accent}**  
**Me: Um, don't you mean Nescafe?**  
**Tamaki: Why does the french gotta get butchered?! {He whines}**  
**All the hosts except Kyoya: Me!**  
**Me: Let me help again. Hikaru wouldn't survive. {Grins mischievously}**  
**Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?**  
**Me: Well apparently I'm crazy, and I like sacrificing you. So, theres two things right there. Also I like Mega evolution. {Glares} Although I'm still mad theres no Mega infernape. I'M STILL WAITING KONAMI! AND THE ODDS ARE NEVER IN OUR FAVOR! {Puts on a mocking jay pin}**

* * *

Dear Host Club,  
Do you think Honey would still be cute if he gained weight in proportion to the amount of sweets he eats?  
Also Tamaki your the coolest idiot out there!  
Coolcatnat11

**Dear Coolcatnat11 **

**Everyone but Honey: Yes!**  
**Honey: {Smiles}**  
**Tamaki: Uh..uh..{Deciding weither or not to go to his corner because of the insult, or be happy because of the complement}**  
**[Tamaki processing...]**

* * *

Heta-Senpai, Are you okay?! Do I need to get the anti-glue!?

Hikaru,  
Dost thou need an embrace?

Kasanoda, Do you wanna go play kick the can?

Everyone,  
Bees?  
Krazylizzy12

**Dear Krazylizzy12 **

**Me: No, I can get off the internet any time I want. {Still on laptop searching voice actors} {Looks at Tamaki and glares} HEY WHERE IS ALPHONSE ED, AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF MAKA IS ON A MISSION OR NOT!**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 Uh...who?**  
**Me:{Glares at Kaoru} AND YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU END UP WITH TOMOYO, SUNOHARA!**  
**Kaoru: What are you talking about?**  
**Hikaru: No I'm fine, but thanks anyway.**  
**Kasanoda: {Looks and sees that I am still ranting about their voice actors} Yes, yes I would.**  
**Me: Sting, duh! {cue corny joke drum}**

* * *

Fiona: *Blushes immensely*  
Sumiye: Well...it's clear you've become lacking in response with Heta mentioning about Roy Mustang. Voice Actors... Fiona: Are you arguing against my voice crush?!  
Sumiye: Finally, your consciousness is restored. And Definitely not... I may have become...  
Fiona: Fond? I knew that's what you were going to say! Because that was said by Lon'qu from Fire Emblem Awakening! Sumiye: *sigh* Shy and concealed, yet adores imagination. And she's in a comfortable position, this is the outcome. Now I understand why I'm created for both places. Fiona, indulge in you're imaginative world with Travis Willingham's voiced characters after answering the question.  
Fiona: O-Oh...hehe, sorry. *feels completely embarrassed and ashamed* Who's your favourite voice actor, or your favourite celebrity or idol?

**Dear Fiona and Sumiye **

**Don't worry we've all been there. {Blushes} I have a fangirl crush on Ace, but seriously who dosen't. Now to answer your question, even though he's only a youtube celebrity I really admire LittleKuriboh. I also like Vic Mignogna. But if I did have a voice actor crush, WHICH I'M NOT SAYING I DO! It would have to be...{Looks over at Hikaru and blushes while he's distracted talking to Kaoru} Todd Habercorn. Thats why I'm really excited that he's going to be at Kawaii Kon this year!**

* * *

you guys are great you funny but can ad a deep scene at any moment my question is for haruhi, if each host was guilty of any crime in the future what would it be and would you defend them in court?  
bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: Thanks!**  
**Everyone: {Looks at Hikaru}**  
**Hikaru: What, why am I the one who gets in trouble?**  
**Me: So your saying if you did get the chance to attack Arai, you wouldn't?**  
**Hikaru:...**  
**Haruhi: No,no I wouldn't.**  
**Me: {Giggles}**

* * *

Tokyoghoul234 Hi I have a couple quwsyions for you guys. 1) Kyoya, what do you write all day in our notebook? Seriously! It really does seem like Kira's?Lights"s fricking notebook!  
2) Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, Im writing a fanfiction with you guys, plus everyone else, in it. Would you read it and judge the pairing? YEs or no, and why?  
3) Also, for Haruhi, I thin you should have ended up withHikaru XD

**Dear Tokyoghoul234**

**Kyoya: Well I tried to explain earlier, but it seems our lovely hostess dosen't want me to.**  
**Me: Damn right I don't. Answering that question, is like answering if Bleach will ever have a final episode. That is just something you don't wanna do.**  
**The Twins: Sure, whats it called?**  
**Me: {Giggles thinking about the story}**  
**Tamaki:0..0 what?**  
**Haruhi: Thanks, if I ever decided to change my mind I'll let you all know.**

* * *

Dear host club,

MAJOR FANGIRLING OVERLOAD! SQUEEEEE! You're welcome hetalia.

Yay! You love penguins! Anyone that loves penguins, is a friend in my book!

Okay, first question, Mori? Has Honey ever had a sugar high?

Second, Honey? I've decided to bake a cake for my friend's birthday (and she adores cake just as much as you, and all flavors), but I don't know what flavor I should make it. Should I make her cake: vanilla, chocolate, hazelnut raspberry, or lemon?

And finally, Renge? What is your absolute, most favorite OHHC fanfic? Us fangirls must stick together!

That's all for now. Farewell! Say bye Gunter.

Gunter the penguin: Whack!

Nature

**Dear Nature**

**Me: YAY!**  
**Mori: {Thinks about the time Honey stayed up for three days straight} 0..0 Yes.**  
**Honey: {Drools at the mention of cake} STRAWBERRY! Can I have some of that cake too Nature-Chan? {Asks with his usual adorable look}**  
**Renge: Favorite? No, no I have favorites. Like for instants theres the Lying Duchess, Do you hate me?, Being the twins sister, The Elegant type, and rumor has it! Of course thats only 10% of all my favorites, but naming all of them would take to long.**  
**Me: {Reads the AT reference, and puts on her Finn hat} SHMOWZOW! {Starts to eat bacon pancakes with maple syrup} {Notices Hikaru staring at the syrup, and Sighs. She hands him a plate of Bacon pancakes with extra maple syrup}**  
**Hikaru: Thanks!**  
**Me: No problem.**

* * *

First let me say that I like your work, it's very funny and it seems pretty much exactly how the host would answer a question. Now as for my questions.

Dear Host Club,

This first question is for Kyoya. How do you find out about a person before you even meet them and then call up their entire life story when you look at them?

Bromious: Hey you're not mailing those Host Club idiots are you?  
Robo: And what if I am?  
Bromious: Just don't, their stupidity might rub off on you. You hear that you bunch of losers, you're all idiots! Especially that lame idiot King of yours. Although the Kyoya guy is pretty legit, and I'm not just saying that to avoid his cops.  
Robo: Whatever, just leave already.  
Bromious: Fine.

Anyway this next question is for Mori, although I doubt I'll get much of an answer and you might want to make sure Honey is out of the room. Is he gone, good. Why is Honey such a dangerous fighting machine and yet is so innocent most of the time?

That's all the questions I can think of for now.  
From Robo and unwanted commentary from Bromious

**Dear Robo, and Bromious**

**Me: Thank you!**  
**Kyoya: You know that cliché saying "If I told you, I'd have to kill you"? Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. {Smiles as he lifts up his glasses, and light glints off them}**  
**Haruhi: {Sighs seeing Kaoru trying to hold Hikaru back, Mori comforting the crying Honey, and me following Tamaki into the corner of woe}**  
**Tamaki: Why does everyone think I'm an idiot?**  
**Me: I'm not an idiot, I'm not even a host. Unless, I can be. {Looks at Tamaki}**  
**Tamaki: Sure, you can be the Otaku type!**  
**Me: YAY! Thank you Tono!**  
**Mori: Mitsukuni, theres cake in the kitchen.**  
**Honey: {Runs to the Kitchen}**  
**Mori: AB**

** Everyone but Honey: {Looks at Kyoya}**  
**Kyoya: Now, now don't blame us for our blood type. You know as well as I do we have no control over it.**

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you all for reveiwing, submitting questions, and just reading this! {Throws you all Mallowmars, and Finn Hats} You get a Finn hat, you get a Finn hat, you get a Finn hat, you all get a Finn hat!**

**Heres everyone with their Finn hat on, Finn hat on just for fun!**  
**Heres everyone with their Finn hat on, Finn hat on just for fun!**

**Look theres Mori, he's wearing a hat. {Pops up behind Mori, and places a Finn hat on his head}**  
**Nekozawa too, and its a hat on a cat! {Nekozawa trys to run, but I tackle him. I place a Finn hat on his head, and a small one for Beelzenef}**

**Look at Haruhi, she's wearing one too! {Places a hat on her head}**  
**So's Tamaki, and Kyoya too! {I give them their hats, and turn towards the twins}**

**Here's everyone with their Finn hat on, Finn hat on just for fun! {I put hats on the twins, and thats when Honey comes back}**  
**Here's everyone with their Finn hat on, Finn hat on...{Places Honeys hat on him} Just for fun!**

**Literally, not even sorry! XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Hika plays!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran **

**Me:{Plays alones by aqua timez} I'M BACK BABY!**

* * *

Dear host club,

Was going to write this earlier but...

My archenemy's sidekick, homework, and I were doing battle!  
( 9 o )9

Of course you can have a slice Honey! How can I say no to that adorable face! XD

Okay first question. Kyoya, does a shinigami follow you around everywhere? (And this has nothing to do with the fact that your blackbook looks EXACTLY like a deathnote...*cough**cough*...certainly not...)

Second, Nekozawa, what other dark magic trinkets do have? I'm just asking you know. I mean it's not like I want to cause VERY unfortunate event to happen to someone to get revenge on hurting my best friend...certainly not...*clenches fist* Hehe he he he...

Lastly, let's say a zombie apocalpyse has spread globally. Which one of the host club memebers, do you think will die first? Get out of it alive?

That's all of my wacky questions for now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important cake to bake. XP

Nature

**Dear Nature**

**Me: Oh no, not you too! I just got done with a battle myself. {Re-sheaths tetsusaiga}**  
**Honey: YAY! Thank you Nature-Chan! {Hugs you}**  
**Kyoya: Shinigami, of course not. Even the conception of a mythical being even exsisting is unethical. **

**Me:{Notices Kyoyas shadow starts to grow} 0..0 Yeah...whatever you say Kyoya.**  
**Nekozawa: {Adjusts his Finn hat as he walked out of the black doors that appeared out of nowhere} Well, I do have this hexed amulet. Anyone who wears it is doomed to have nightmares of their worsts fears.**  
**Me: How do you know it's their worst fears?**  
**Nekozawa: {Smiles} Oh I don't, it does. {Brings the amulet out of his pocket]**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, and Mori": 0..0 **

**Kyoya: {Brings out a flashlight, and scares Nekozawa away}**  
**Me: Deja vu!**  
**Haruhi: If I were being honest, I would say Honey-Sempai has a great chance at surviving. As for who would die first, I don't think any of us would let eachother die.**  
**Me: {Glomps Haruhi} You are so adorable, your the only one who answered like that!**  
**Hikaru: Thats because your just to lazy to actually think of an answer.**  
**Me: {Gives him the death glare, and appears right behind him} THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! {Does the overly dramatic jutsu}**  
**Hikaru: {Flys up into the air, and lands on the ground with his burning butt in the air}**

**Tamaki: And tell your friend we say Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Heh... I love the Host-club. You guys are so funny. And this is hilarious.

For Hikaru: Will you marry me?

For Tamaki: If Kuma-chan and Haruhi were hanging off a cliff, which would you save first?

For Kyouya: How do you feel about the yaoi fanfiction of you and Tamaki?

For Kaoru: What would you do if Hikaru suddenly came up missing for a whole week

For Mori: Why do you look so cute with your shirt off?

For Huni: Do you plan on having children?  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Hikaru: {Blushes} Of course, but what would we do with Kaoru? {Grabs Kaoru's hands}**  
**Kaoru: Your not leaving me are you?**  
**Hikaru: No. {Caresses his cheek} I would never leave you. {Rose pedals fly past them}**  
**Renge: {Almost explodes of MOE overload}**  
**Tamaki: {Looks at Haruhi, then at Kuma who is in his hands} Uh...uh..{Looks at the bear, then back at Haruhi} Haruhi! **

**Kyoya: I honestly don't mind it if you like it, but I really don't read fanfiction.**  
**Kaoru: {Hugs Hikaru} Don't ever leave me.**  
**Hikaru: {Hugs Kaoru tighter} Wouldn't dream of it.**  
**Mori:...{Blushes}**  
**Honey: Children? Sure, why not!**  
**Reiko: [Hiding behind the black doors smiling}**

* * *

Omg hetaliafan you like Bleach?! I love BleachxD what's your favorite Bleach character?  
Tamaki I don't think you're an idiot I think your funny.  
A question to all of the hosts if you could be apart of any farytail which one would it be and which character? To all hosts if you could be the king or queen of an alien planet would you do it, but in return you would have to give up 50IQ points would you still do it?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: Hey, I remember you! Yep, I like Bleach, only I just got into the fandom not to long ago. But so far most of the characters are my favorite. Like Kon, Rukia, Ikkaku, Orihime, Karin, Uryu, and of course Ichigo.**  
**Tamaki: {Hands you a rose} Why thank you!**  
**Me: {Grins} Fairy Tail? {Thinks about the Wizard guild}**  
**Haruhi: Uh, I think they meant Fairy tale.**  
**Me: {Pouts}**  
**Tamaki: Thats easy, I would be prince charming. Haruhi, would be my Cinderella!**  
**The twins: Hanzel, and Gredel.**  
**Me: No, I'm thinking more on the lines of Tweedle dee, and tweedle dum from Alice in Wonderland. {Grins}**  
**Hikaru: {Glares at me}**  
**Honey: PETERPAN!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**All the hosts: {Think about their own planet} No.**

* * *

We'll naruto shippuden has a final episode.

And about monferno receiving one, I am saying one thing...

Sinnoh confirmed! (possibly could happen)

Honey-chan in my opinion, beautiful day by U2 is your song.

and Hikarou it's because you are the criminal element.

Team Gale or team Peeta?

I personally like the boy with the bread.

#TeamPeeta Whitecat2015

**Dear Whitecat2015**

**Me: I know, but Kyoya's book is one of the biggest anime mystery's. If it ever gets answered, the world we know will cease to exists. I don't even know whats in his book, if it makes you feel any better. {Reads the Sinnoh comment} YAY! {Hugs, my Chimchar plushy}**  
**Honey: That sounds pretty!**  
**Hikaru: WHAT?**  
**Me: {GIggles} And I'm team Peeta all the way!**

* * *

Hi everyone. I'm Ygrainne. I have questions for Tamaki and Kyouya.

Tamaki, since when you carry mushrooms seeds in your pockets and what do you do with all the mushrooms you cultivate?

Kyouya, the question for you is private. Come over here. I thought you get everything you wanted. Why didn't you got Haruhi? You were perfect together. Any give me a better reason that your friendship with Tamaki.

Thank you all.

**Dear Ygrainne**

**Tamaki: I don't carry seeds. To be honest I never really grew mushrooms until I met Kyoya.**  
**Everyone: {Looks at Kyoya}**  
**Me: Oh my Gandalf the rumors are true. {Thinks about rumor has it, then looks at the smiling Honey}**  
**Kyoya: There really is no other reason, then my friendship with Tamaki. Thank you for your comment though. {Gets glomped by Tamaki}**  
**Tamaki: You really are a great friend**!

* * *

thanks for answering my question and hikaru you will always be the pranking king of the host club in my book, now for my question have you ever or will you play either of the five nights at freddy's games?  
bmg20

**Dear bmg20 Me: Your welcome!**  
**Hikaru: Thanks, and Five nights at what?**  
**Me: {Grins as I set up the game for him}**  
**Hikaru: Is this one of those scary games?**  
**Me: Well, the first ones not that bad. But the seconed in my opinion would give even Nekozawa the creeps.**  
**Hikaru: So which one is this? {Sees the menu, and reads Five Nights at Freddy's 2} Really?**

**First night 12am**

**Hikaru: {Listens to the phone guys message} What the hell is he talking about? {Looks through the cameras, and see's bonnie has moved} 0..0 Me: Uh, Hikaru. You might want to wined up that music box.**  
**Hikaru: {Wines up the music box, and hears ballon boy laughing} WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?**  
**Me: It's ballon boy.**  
**Ballon boy: Hi {Laughs}**  
**Hikaru: {Looks through the camera's, and can't find Bonnie} Where is that stupid Bunny? **

**Me: Check the vents.**

**1am**

**Ballon boy: Hello? {Laughs}**  
**Hikaru: KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! {Shines the light on the left vent, and see's Bonnie} 0..0 **

**Me: QUICKLY PUT THE MASK ON!**  
**Hikaru: {Quickly puts the mask on, and Bonnie moves into veiw}**  
**Me: {See's the warning for the music box} Uh, Hikaru.**

**2am**

**Hikaru: Not now, that stupid bunny might be here.**  
**Me: {See's the warning now flashing red} too late. {The marionette puppet appears on the screen}**  
**Hikaru: aaahhhhhh {Falls over out of the computer chair} 0..0 Never...again {Catches his breath}**

* * *

**A/N well I hope you all enjoyed another chapter! Join us next week, where Hikaru will play Ao Oni!**  
**Hikaru: LIKE HELL I AM!**  
**Ikkaku: Being bald is a choice!**  
**Me: Yes Ikkaku, we know!**


	8. Perverts, and Yu-gi-oh duels!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays A world without danger from the Code Lyoko soundtrack}**

* * *

this whole thing has had me laughing at each question and as for my question ive been watching and reading death note so for all the hosts who would you side with L or kira, and for haruhi who of all the male hosts has the saddest back story?

thanks again and apologies to hikaru for my questions backfiring to him, you rock bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**The Hosts: {Look at the two Otakus}**  
**Me: Well, Kira is sorta an insane serial killer so...**  
**Renge: And L is a paraniod Insomniac who dosen't like to wear shoes.**  
**The Hosts: L **

**Haruhi: Well, there all pretty sad. I guess if I had to choose, it would Tamaki's. Cause I can relate to losing a mother, I know how painful it is.**  
**Me: {Blows nose into tissue} **

**Hikaru: Its fine, I blame her more then you. {Points, and glares at me}**

* * *

really like ur story (-smiles cheerfully-)  
Hani-san: who do u like most of all in the Host Club? besides Mori-san or Haruhi-san Tamaki: who would u dress up as, bellydancer or a big fluffy chickrn? show us,show us (-chants-)  
thats it i guess Ciao oh... Kaoru-san u are the best! other that Haruhi-san, the rest are a bunch of morons!..hug me? (-big wide hopeful eyes-) your bro is a complete pervert and moron LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me: Thank You!**  
**Honey: {Looks at Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru} Heta-Chan!**  
**Me: YAY!**  
**Tamaki: {Comes out of the changing room dressed as a Belly Dancer} Maybe you can wear this next Haruhi!**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 Hell no!**  
**Kaoru: Their not all that bad, but I appreciate your comment! {Smiles, and hugs you}**  
**Tamaki: {Runs off to the corner of woe}**  
**Hikaru: DAMN IT, NOT YOU TOO!**  
**Me: {Giggles} Hikaru's a pervert! {I sing as an angry Hikaru chases me around the club room again}**  
**Honey: {Starts to get teary eye'd}**  
**Mori: {Comforts the crying Honey}**

* * *

hetaliafan have you noticed that some of the Bleach characters are similar like the hosts? Like Uryu is similar to Kyoya, Chad and Mori, and the personality of Ishin Kurosaki is kinda like Tamaki's?  
Anyway serious question for Kyoya are you secretly a Quincy?  
Tamaki what inspired you to become a host?  
Also to all hosts if a Ginny could grant you three wishes what would they be? Remember it could be anything you want. I would choose a ninja bunny army :)  
guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: {Mind is offically blown} I have now, thank you! Kyoya: {Chuckles as he lifts up his glasses} No, but that is certanly a rumor I have never heard of before.**  
**Tamaki: It all started with wanting to make my mother smile again. I loved to see her smile, so I wanted to see every lovely princess smile like they deserved to!**  
**Me: { Blows nose into tissue} So sweet! Haruhi: Yes it is.**  
**Me:The power to travel dimensons!**  
**Haruhi: To pay off my never ending debt.**  
**Honey: CAKE!**  
**Mori:...More tooth brushes.**  
**Tamaki: {Looks at the host club an smiles} Some more instant coffee!**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, and Mori: Really?**  
**Hikaru: {Grabs Kaoru hands} I got everything I want right here.**  
**Kaoru: Me too.**

* * *

Mori - if i paid Honey in cake could you come chop my firewood, or watch my cute blond midget daughter.

Hikaru- I currently posting a fanfic where your the male romantic lead. Would you look it over an give me your thoughts on your love interest If so the title is Haruhi's American cuz.

Kaoru- you and your brother are completely adorable by the way. Why do you think so many people cant tell you guys apart, I can tell and its not rocket science.

Honey- is there a cake you haven't tried

Tamaki - why do you concern yourself so much with your witch of a grandmother.  
Why not let it go, and focus on those that truly love you for you. Its her loss if she can't get over herself and see the good in you.

Kyoya - have you ever considered auctioning off dates with the Hosts to raise extra funds, with Tamaki's request rate he'd bring in quite a alot of cash. Also do you know that broker teens will do odd jobs for Doritos and mountain dew and you can get cheep set up labor that way. And did you know theres a way to torture bodily and leave no evidence.  
liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Mori:{Looks at the drooling Mitsukuni}...Sure Honey: YAY! {Starts to eat the cake}**  
**Me: {Sets up the story for him}**  
**Hikaru: {Reads and blushes after reading about Kai}**  
**Me: {Giggles} I think he likes it!**  
**Kaoru: Thats what we have been wondering for years, and can you explain that to our mother please?**  
**Honey: {Giggles} Nope!**  
**Tamaki: I will admit my grandmother can be cold hearted, but I don't blame her for how she was raised. It could have easily happened to Kyoya, Honey, and even me. I am a man who believes that family bonds should never be broken. I would certainly never give up on the host club, and I won't give up on my grandmother.**  
**Me: I respect you so much right now Tono!**  
**Hikaru: Wait, you respect him but not me?**  
**Me: YEAH I DO YOU DAMN PERVERT!**  
**Kyoya: I have, but unfortunately not all the hosts complied well with the idea. Thank you for your free labor idea though, I will have to try that sometime. I will also have to look up that torture method. Most methods now and days are too messy, and I don't want to call in another favor. Father only limited me to 5 a year.**

* * *

Hello hetila fan its me again anyway I would like to ask the following questions 1 have the hosts ever plays slender man 2 (hikaru) why did you fall for Haruhi 3 kyoya how do you make your glasses flash like that 3 shout out to renge name your top ten fan fox.  
Thanks guys ixchelgomez1998

**Dear ixchelgomez1998**

**Me: Hey I remember you too!**  
**All the hosts: No.**  
**Me: {Grins}**  
**All the hosts; {Glare at me} NO!**  
**Me: {Pouts}**  
**Hikaru: {Looks at Haruhi} Because, she saw Kaoru and I as diffrent people. She took the time to get to know us, and payed enough attention to where she could tell us apart. Not even our own mother could do that.**  
**Me: {Try's to keep the secret from the Manga secret} Wwwhhhyyy?**  
**Kyoya: Why, I have no idea what your talking about. {Smirks as hed lifts his glasses, and light glints off them}**  
**Me and Renge: Fan what?**

* * *

Heyo! I'm Liv, and I have a couple of questions!

Tamaki, if you didn't exist, who would you want Haruhi to marry?

Kyouya, have you ever written something about your and Haruhi in your book?

Honey, is there any kind of cake the you despise?

Mori, if you and Honey switched places, would you still be protective?

Hikaru + Kaoru, what would happen if Haruhi fell in love with both of you?

hetaliafan98, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKE BLEACH OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

**Dear Liv**

**Tamaki: {Looks at Haruhi} Whoever made her happy!**  
**Kyoya: {Smirks} Your surprsingly calm about this Tamaki.**  
**Tamaki: Yes I am. {On the inside beating the crap out of the twins}**  
**Kyoya: Now, now. I never write and tell. Honey: Sugar free, yuck!**  
**Mori: 0..0 The twins and I: {Think about a midget sized Mori protecting a really tall Honey and brust out laughing}**  
**The Twins: {Blush}**  
**Me: {Puts on konoha Ninja head band} BELIEVE IT! {Grins}**

* * *

I managed to lose Bromious for a while so he won't interrupt me, I am sorry for his rudeness. Now to my questions. This question is for Kyoya, do you think that you could take over the world at any? My other question is for Haruhi, you've seen inside Kyoya's book, please tell me what he writes in there. Last thing and this is directed to hetaliafan, CHARIZARD IS BETTER THAN INFERNAPE! OG Fire-Type ftw.  
{Flies of on a Charizard}

Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Eveyone but Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya: YAY!**  
**Kyoya: Without a doubt, but I would get bored to quickly.**  
**Haruhi: I have?**  
**Me: She did? {Looks online} **

**Hikaru: This may take awhile.**  
**Kaoru: A long while.**  
**Me: {Puts on Ash's hat backwards} There is only one way to solve this. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YU-GI-OH DUEL!**

**Renge: Don't you mean Pokémon battle?**

**Me: {Grins} No, I meant what I said.**

* * *

I know you wanted to be pmed the questions but I don't have an account. My question is to the twins. Have you read Harry potter and if yes then what do you think of Fred and George?  
Guest

**Dear Guest**

**Me: It's fine, don't worry about it.**  
**The twins: No, no we haven't.**  
**Me: {High fives you} They would be the ultimate pranking team!**

* * *

**A/N I know you guys might be getting tired of hearing this, but thank you!**


	9. Birthdays, and Carameldansen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran **

**Me: {Plays I've got the magic in me by BoB}**

* * *

Sumiye: Hmm...  
Fiona: Hey, Sumi. What are you doing.  
Sumiye: Observing the Kalos' Ledgendary Pok mon. I'm struggling with the decision on Xerneas and Diancie.  
Fiona: Really? I was about to comment on how Amaura/Aurorus is underrated when compared to Tyrunt/Tyrantrum. I mean whoopee a Pok mon that's similar to a T-rex or whatever Dino it also relates to.  
Sumiye: Agreeable. But what are your opinions? Do you prefer Xerneas or Diancie? And do you agree with Fiona about Aurorus's underrated?

**Dear Sumiye and Fiona**

**Yes, finally someone other then my Nee-chan and I see it! {Looks at the choice she has to make} Your making me choose? Well I love Diancie, but...I..I have to go with ... Xerneas. {Sighs of relief} Man that is hard.**

* * *

my first question is for all the hosts do you like baseball and who is your favorite team, and for Tamaki if you could only have one, what would it be a Kotatsu or har uhi, and Nekozawa i will join the black magic club

all hail beelzenef bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**All the hosts: No **

**Me: I'm not really a sports fan either.**  
**Tamaki: Haruhi of course! Besides she has one of her own at her home!**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out of the black doors} A new recruit, excellent.**  
**Beelzenef: Yes hail me!**  
**Everyone but Nekozawa, and Kyoya: 0..0 {Backs away}**

* * *

Dear Nekozawa-San,  
Just wondering...How do you join the Black Magic Club? And do you like the rain?  
Love,  
Wish Neko

Dear Wish Neko

**Nekozawa: Its simple really, all you have to do is swear your alligance to our master who grants us this magic. And no, I do not like the rain. {Shivers at the thought}**  
**Beelzenef: {Laughs evilly at the Nekozawa's master comment}**  
**Me: 0..0 {Turns on flashlight, and scares Nekozawa away}**

* * *

Kyoya- is there a way a chick can join the host club and not pretend to be a boy.  
I can give you the torture method, and im good at getting free or cheep labor out of people, as well as reading them.

Hikaru- im so happy you liked Kai. Makes me happy.

Kaoru - wise man once said you cant fix stupid so i doubt i can explain observation skills to your mom,  
But an easy one maybe your scents. No two men even twins smell the same, youll both smell slightly different not to mention the way you guys sound and numerous other things like how you guys react different to when people r t dumb to tell you apart

Mori- Ariel thought you babysitting for cake for Honey was awesome and says next time shell show hunny her toy kitty collection while they eat cake an shell get her german oma to make him lotsa cake next time.

Honey- Ariel wants to know if your like her and can find anything cute, cause she thinks snakes in the reptile house at the zoo are adorable too

Tamaki - said blonde girl just asked with her kryptonite powered puppy eyes if you can have a tea party with her and her kitties

Haruhi - have you considered being a foreign exchange student. Id be willing to host ya.  
Being related to members of the military intell com has some perks liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Kyoya: Well you have quite a resume, so I suppose we could accept you. The only thing we have to figure out is your typing, and transportation of course.**  
**Hikaru: {Blushes immensely}**  
**Kaoru: Thanks, it was worth a try though.**  
**Me: {Tapes over my mouth so I won't tell him the spoiler}**  
**Mori: {Smiles}**  
**Honey: YAY! {Thinks abut all that cake} I think their cute too!**  
**Tamaki: Of course I can! {Leaves to go have the tea party}**  
**Me: {Reads the question, and takes the tape of my mouth} Awww so cute!**  
**Haruhi: Actually I have been thinking about studying abroad. Thank you for your offer!**

* * *

Omg I like naruto too who is your favorite character Tamaki what started the family idea Hikaru and kaoru y'all are awesome wanna do a prank with me whispers in ear it's on Tamaki Kyoya thanks and why are u so badass Guest

**Dear Guest**

**Me: Well I like Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru. But my favorite would have to be the nickname master himself, Sai.**  
**Tamaki: Believe it or not, my family isn't really all that close. So I made it to where the seven of us will be together forever!**  
**The twins: {Grin mischivously} Of course! **

**Few moments later {Le spongebobn voice}**  
**Kyoya: {Sees tamaki chasing the twins around the club room, with Hikaru holding Kuma} Because I am me, it's as simple as that.**

* * *

(-quickly glomps Kaoru-san-) Nya,Nya!(-sighs dreamily-)  
oops sorry(-still hugging Kaoru-san, while reading from a notecard-)  
Haruhi: (-nods appreciatly-)Pokemon is awsome, just want to get that out of the way, okay now question time, If u were in a pokemon world which pokemon will u choose as ur starter pokemon? i know this is random but i like pokemon!  
Tamaki: have u ever wondered WHY people think ur an idiot? is it because ur gullible and stupid?(- wide innocent eyes-)  
okay thats it, i just wanted to mention... Haruhi, Kaoru,Hani,Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya are my fav characters!  
(notice how excluded Hikaru,) PERV! (-sticks tounge out at him-)bleh!  
LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Kaoru: {Blushes}**  
**Haruhi: Well I think foxes are pretty cute, so Fennekin.**  
**Tamaki: Am I guliable and stupid? {Looks at everyone}**  
**Everyone but Tamaki: {Sweatdrops thinking about Ayanokoji, Eclar, and the many, many others} Me: Stupid no, guliable yes.**  
**Hikaru: I'M NOT A PERV!**  
**Me: {Giggles} Would you like to join me in singing Hikaru's song Lunar-Chan? [Hikaru's a pervert, but he's in love! He wants to marry Haruhi, but she marry's Tamaki!]**  
**Hikaru: {Starts chasing me around the clubroom again}**

* * *

Me: *walks in with blindfolded friend*  
Blindfolded friend: Nature? Where are you taking me? You better not just ditch me in the boys bathroom like this again!?  
Me: *giggles* No! I won't do that, Di! Yet...  
Di: O-O Me: Okay we're here! *takes off blindfold*  
Di: Your computer? *reads* "Ask the hosts"? GASP! I get to ask my 3rd most favorite anime's characters questions!? I get to talk to the host club!?  
Me: Yep! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! *takes out strawberry cake*  
Di: Yay! Best present ever! Me: *giggles* Your welcome Di! Let me just send my reply first, then you can ask as many questions as you want.

Hello Host club and hetalia! This is the very special birthday girl I've been talking about! This is Dimension! Or Di for short.

Di: Hi! You guys are awesome!

Thanks for nightmare thingy Nekozawa! It helped lots with my evil plan...*rubs hands deviously*

Okay...whatever you say Kyoya...

Oh! Here's your cake Honey! *gives slice of cake*

Okay, I only have one question, then I'll let Di take over. Hetalia, am I the only one that thinks Luffy's and Nami's relationship, is the same as Ash and Misty's relationship? They have similar appearances too...

Di: Is it my turn now?  
Me: Yep! Here you go!  
Di: Yay! Okay, so my first question is for Renge. How do you operate that three platform, stage thingy, in the music room? Aka the host club room. Where does it come from? IT JUST APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE!

Second, Haruhi, have you ever gone over to where your dad works?

Third, Honey, which one would you chose: cake or icecream cake?

Squeee! Honey you are so adorable! You're my favorite character! Kyoya and Mori are awesome too! You 3 are so badass! XD

Tamaki and the twins are really wierd though. Cause Tamaki is like, just a childish wierdo, and the twin's i*** is disturbing. I mean Tamaki grows mushrooms in a corner! That is NOT normal! And I'm pretty sure the twins aren't either! Just saying...  
. Me: Di!  
Di: What am I supposed to say!? Me: Di, you have just insulted the best host club in all of existense...  
Di: I'm just stating my opinion!  
Me: *sigh* Well that's all for now. Bye!  
Di: Bye!

**Dear Nature, and Di**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Di!**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes back seeing that the flashlight is gone} Your welcome.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles lightly}**  
**Me: {Notices his shadow growing again} 0..0 {Backs away}**  
**Honey: YAY! {eats the cake}**  
**Me: Not anymore, it's quite interesting how most main character share the same traits Like for instance Goku, Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu all try to make more friends then enemies. And usually the only thing they can ever take seriously is fighting.**  
**Renge: Thats just gonna have to be a secreat between you and I ok? {Wispers the answer into your ear} While the school was closed for the day I "Borrowed" some of the schools blueprints, and decided to make my secret compartment!**  
**Haruhi: No, I can only handle so much of him at home. Copuld you imagine if I went to his work too?**  
**Honey: Uh..uh [Honey processing...]**  
**Honey: Icecream Cake! Thank You Di-Chan!**  
**Kyoya: Thank you!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Tamaki: {Sulks in his corner of Woe}**  
**Hikaru: {Grabs Kaoru's hands} Why I don't think were weird at all do you Kaoru?**  
**Kaoru: {Caresses Hikaru's cheek} Not at all Hikaru! {Roses fly past them]**  
**Me and Haruhi: {Sweatdrops} Yeah, you two are pretty weird.**

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Alright lets get this party started! {Changes song to Carameldansen, and starts to caramel dance}**  
**Renge: {Joins in}**  
**Tamaki: :3 {Joins in too}**  
**Honey: {Brings Mori, and they both start dancing}**  
**Haruhi: {Smiles, and sighs as she joins in}**  
**Haruhi and me: {Grab the twins and show them how to carmel dance}**  
**The twins: {Starts dancing too!}**  
**Everyone: {Looks at Kyoya}**  
**Kyoya: Well, it is a celebration I suppose. {Joins in}**  
**Me: Yeah come on guys you can join in too! Today were celebrating Di's birthday, and this story reaching over 1,000 veiws!**


	10. Magical Tats?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Binks Sake} Yohoho lets get this chapter started before tea time!**

* * *

Awesome chapter hetaliafan :) Do you know how to play Duel Monster? Who is your favorite character from Yugioh?  
Question to all the hosts if there was a fire in your house what object would you immediately try to save from the fire as you escape? Another question to all hosts if there was an alien invasion with a army of robots after you how would you handle the situation?  
Kyoya have you ever blushed before?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: Thank you! :) Of course I do, I have a spellcaster deck. Honestly I have to say Kaiba-boy is my favorite.**  
**Tamaki: {Thinks about his house on fire} KUMA! {Holds his bear closely}**  
**Haruhi: Well depending on if he's home, I have to say my dad. Also my mom's shrine.**  
**Hikaru: Kaoru!**  
**Kaoru: Hikaru!**  
**The twins: {Hugs eachother}**  
**Me: What about your sister?**  
**The twins: Our sister?**  
**Me: Yeah, the one you dote on. Ageha.**  
**The twins: Oh, yeah her too.**  
**Honey: Usa-Chan, and Takashi, and all the cake in the house!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: My black book. {Lifts up his glasses as light glints of them}**  
**Everyone: {Looks at his black book he's holding. Then reads the next question}**  
**Everyone but Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori: {Panics} WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**  
**Kyoya: Why, of course not. {Smiles as he tilts his head}**

* * *

thanks again for answering my questions and keeping me laughing with this whole thing i have a bit of a deep question for the twins is it better to stay friends with girl over a relationship even if you have feeling for her, and on that note tamaki have you ever heard the zanarkand theme on piano from final fantasy x

thanks again this has kept me laughing when my mind has been on a lot of other things and of course Hail the great and powerful beelzenef bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoy it!**  
**Kaoru: Well that really depends on you.**  
**Hikaru: Here is the real question you should be asking yourself. Would you rather have her in your life even if your not together, or would you rather not have her at all. {Looks at Haruhi} At the end of the day, you just want her to be happy right?**  
**Me: I think that answer deserves some treats! {Hands Hikaru a maple syrup maple log donut, and Kaoru a dango stick}**  
**The twins: O.o {Trys the treats} :)**  
**Tamaki: No I have not.**  
**Me: {Pulls up the song for him}**  
**Tamaki: It sounds really...LOVELY!**  
**Everyone: {Hears the sound of evil laughter}**  
**Me: 0..0 Your welcome.**

* * *

(-serious face-) it would be an honour to sing THAT song that describes him so well!  
Tamaki; were u ever dropped on ur head as a child, or possibly thrown at a target?(-not insulting, just curious...much-)  
Hani; have u ever gotten tired of cake?(-i mean i like cake, but when i eat too much, i get sick-)(-shudders-)  
Renge; have u ever been at an Otaku convention? if so its really fun!  
Pika,pika chu chu Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess **

**Me: YAY! {We both sing the song together as Hikaru chases us}**  
**Tamaki: Not that I know of. {Calls his dad}**  
**Honey: Nope!**  
**Renge: Kawaii Kon! It was really fun!**  
**Me: {Glares} Lucky. Chim Char!**

* * *

Ya im back again miss me much

Said blonde midget thanks honey, mori, an tamaki again and i hope she didnt do anything else to u.  
She already manipulated her aunt into taking her to disney.

Ya kyoya in the nerdy tomboy type, i have a vast wealth of nerdy interests as well as odd informations people dont know, like that milk sugar can be used effectively to prank coffee drinkers and give them the runs, or that if u sniff coffee beans while smelling different colognes or scented thing the coffee scent will cancel out the previous scent.  
And i can read emotions.

Kaoru- that remind me u were so sad when i couldn't fix ur mom you need a hug, ( gives sweet hug cause im awesome that way. )

Hikaru- you get one too cause blushing guys are adorable, esp when its over my ocs.

Actually im surprised your mom didnt have you guys tattooed so she could tell you apart.

Which brings me to a random question if the hosts were to get tats what would it be and where.  
liznightangel

Dear liznightangel

Me: TONS!  
Honey, and Tamaki: Your welcome Ariel Mori: Aye!  
Me: Aww so cute! :3 Tamaki: No, no nothing extravagent like that. Just your average tea party in France!  
Kyoya: When can you start?  
The twins: {Blush}  
Tamaki: A rose, right on my back!  
Honey: Usa-Chan, on my shoulder!  
Mori:...  
The rest: I really wouldn't get a Tatoo.

* * *

**A/N YAY! SPRING BREAK STARTS FRIDAY FOR ME! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and see you all next time!**


	11. The doctor, and the blush!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Move along by the all american rejects} When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do!**

* * *

thanks for the advice it really helps anyway my first question is for all the hosts who is scarier in the morning hunny or kyoya, and for nekozawa do you have voodoo dolls of the hosts?

thanks again, hail beelzenef bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**The twins: Your welcome!**  
**All the hosts except for Honey, and Kyoya, and Mori: {Look at the two ab blood hosts} Honey! We expect Kyoya to look scary, but Honeys cute nature gets us every time.**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out of the mysterious black door} Of course I do, I have voodoo dolls of everyone. {Looks at you} That includes you aswell.**  
**Me: {Looks at that cat puppet on Nekozawa's hand waiting for it to laugh}**  
**Beelzenef: {Nothing}**  
**Me: {Sighs out of relief}**  
**Beelzenef: {Laughs eviliy}**  
**Me: 0..0 {Brings out flashlight}**

* * *

Nothing extravagant, hmm well now i know why she thinks she speaks French. Although why her business model for her restaurant includes cake on a stick was more obvious.  
Dont feel bad if she does manipulate you though its a family gifting she adept at.

Kyoya im already there i just had to help Renge with a prank on eclair. All ill tell is it involves liquid catnip, and what the cats are gonna do to it, the stink will never leave. Oh and it was safer than Renges plan.

Renge - lord of the rings, which host would be who.  
And Have you seen The Pirate Movie I think Tamaki looks like the blonde pirate

Tamaki a rose tat would look sweet on you, ill hook you up with one of the fakes i fooled my peers with for 3years and you can wear it for club.

Honey a Usachan tat would be cute an ariel saved you a pink cupcakes from her party

Hikaru and Kaoru whats one thing you like your twin hates and vice versa

Mori - what martial art you dont know would you like to try

Haruhi- if u had to pick a honeymoon spot where and why

Also since im at it whats your guys signature scents so i know what im smelling when i hug you.

Yay you missed me, ive been so busy with party planning an volunteer work updating and im sending my oc Kai to the er later cause a meth head broke in, ect... but i love that u answer back,  
And your so fun, Im glad i was missed liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: {Giggles} She sounds just like my nephew. When I babysit him I make both of us lunch, yet somehow we end up sharing mine. And its always so hard to stay mad at that little booger cause his "I'm in trouble face" is just too cute.**  
**Kyoya: Really? {Looks around the room, and see's you}**  
**Me: {Runs up and gives you a hug} Nice work on the Eclair prank! {Gives you a high-five}**  
**Renge: Well I have to say Tamaki would be Frodo, Kyoya would be Sam, The twins would be Pipin and Mary, Mori would be Legolas, Honey would be Gimli, and lastly since he is so wise Haruhi would be Gandalf! Sadly, I have not seen the Pirate movie.**  
**Tamaki: Really? Thank you!**  
**Honey: Yay! Thank you Ariel, and Liz-Chan! {Eats the cup cake}**  
**Hikaru: I love maple syrup...**  
**Kaoru: But I don't. I love History...**  
**Hikaru: Which I think is boring as hell.**  
**Me: {Glares at him} History is not boring!**  
**Mori: {Smirks} Ninjutsu. {Cue corny joke drum}**  
**Me: {High-fives him for the Naruto reference}**  
**Haruhi: Well I have to admit, Europe was nice!**  
**The twins: Channel no.5.**  
**Tamaki: Hey, thats what I were too! {Smiles}**  
**Kyoya: As do I.**  
**Honey: Takashi, and I wear that cologne too. Right Takashi?**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Haruhi: I don't really wear anything. Although girls have commented that I smell like strawberries, thanks to my shampoo.**  
**Me: I got caught up with your story, and the Birthday chapeter was just so cute! :3 And I'm glad, your glad that you were missed.**

* * *

Hetaliafan how did you learn to play duel monsters? I have a duel deck too, it consists of many of Yugi's monsters and other types of monsters. Unfortunately I don't know how to play it confuses me. :( Kyoya why are you so cute? (Wispers to Hetaliafan) We should try to make Kyoya blush...  
A question to all of the hosts, if you were transported to the past or the future what would you do to get back to your time period?  
Guest27

Dear Guest27

**Me: Well funny thing is, at first my siblings and I had no idea what so ever how to play. Then one day my brother decided to get a starter deck, and lo and behold the packet with the rules was there. That was the day we found out we were totally playing the game wrong. But we also found out, that every starter deck has the packet with the rules inside.**  
**Kyoya: Because I'm me.**  
**Me: {Grins mischiviously} Lets do it! XD [Walks over to Kyoya}**  
**Kyoya: I already know what your planning, and I can tell you now it's not going to work.**  
**Me: {Moves his chin down so he can look at me} Oh, but I think it will. {We both hug him, and kiss his cheeks}**  
**Kyoya: 0..0 I told you.**  
**Me: Wait for it.**  
**Kyoya: {Blushes}**  
**Me: YES! {High-fives you}**  
**Me: The doctor of course. {Cue corny joke drum for the umpteenth time}**

* * *

**A/N Well that was fun, we got to see Kyoya blush! Spring is now upon us, my favorite season! See you all next time, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. PASTA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran **

**Me: {Plays Marukaite chikyuu} Boku Hetalia!**

* * *

that is an awesome collection of voodoo dolls nekozawa, and for hunny and mori would you rather be in wwe or ufc and who would be ur first match, renge if you could cosplay the hosts as video game characters who would they be, and for hetaliafan98 why are you afraid of beelzenef he is awsome and all powerful and again this story is great keep on rockin bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Nekozawa: It is quite impressive, but not as impressive as beelzenef's **

**Honey: UFC!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Me: Uh, I'm not that really into sports.**  
**Renge: Thats easy Tamaki as Roxas, from kingdom hearts. Kyoya as Riku. Haruhi as Namine, he would be so cute dressed as a girl. Hikaru would be Sora, and Kaoru as Kairi. Honey would be king Mickey, and Mori Goofy.**  
**Everyone but me: O.o Me: 0..0 I'm not scared of Beelzenef.**  
**Hikaru: {Pops up next to me} You know, I think she has a fear of puppets.**  
**Me: {Blushes} I DO NOT! PUPPETS AREN'T SCARY!**  
**Hikaru: Oh, so is it puppets that are alive that scare you?**  
**Me: {Blushes} Well..uh...**  
**Everyone: {Looks at me}**  
**Me: SHUT UP! And thank you, this story will keep on rockin.**

* * *

Yes! We made Kyoya blush :) lol. A question for all of the hosts what is the funniest and scariest dream you ever had? Hetaliafan have you seen this tv show called Supernatural? Hunny have you ever eaten cake that didn't taste good? Kyoya have you considered starting your own company?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: {High-fives you} Yeah we did!**  
**Tamaki: {Remembers the nighmare of Kuma eating him, and shivers}**  
**Honey: I once had a nightmare, cake was gone forever. It was so scary, I had to keep a nightlight on.**  
**Mori: {Looks at Mitsukuni, and remembers the nightmare of Honey thinking he was cake. A shiver runs up his spine.}**  
**Haruhi: Well when I was little I had a nightmare that there was monsters under my bed. I'm not scared of it now, but back then it was pretty scary.**  
**Kyoya: I don't have nightmares. Nightmares have me. {Smirks as he lifts up his glasses, and light glints off them}**  
**Hikaru: That Kaoru was missing.**  
**Kaoru: I had the same nightmare, only Hikaru was missing.**  
**Me: No I haven't, is it any good?**  
**Honey: Sugar free. **

**Kyoya: Why yes, yes I have.**

* * *

Hi Ouran Cast,  
Uhm I have a question for Hikaru. Does it bother you that you're technically "the dumb one" of the twins? Heh heh... Don't kill me.

-InsideMyBrain

**Dear InsideMyBrain**

**WHAT, WHO SAID? {Glares at me} WAS IT HER?**

* * *

OHMYGODNESS! Finn hats for everyone! *starts singing adventure time theme* Spread the AT love!  
Now down to business. *Spins around in office chair*  
Haruhi: first off, you deserve a lot more for being one of the more sane people. hats off to you dear. I love how you just don't really care about what people think a bout you, I respect that. I also share some of your obliviousness. I can't tell when people are flirting with me, or just complimenting me.  
Honey: You are one of the most adorable and kick-ass people I have ever seen! Can I give you a hug? Here, you can also have some of the cake I made. *hands you a huge piece of strawberry swirl cake*  
Twins: You dudes are the best thing since...I donno. You guys are just pure evil and red-headed awesomeness. It's why you two are my favorite!(Psst Hiakru, I ship you with Haruhi more than Tamaki)  
That's all I have for now! "May the force be ever in your favor, Mr. Potter" -Gandalf(Doctor Who: Into Darkness) Spirit of Imagination out!

**Dear Spirt of Imagination**

**Me: {Spins in office chair too} I love doing that! {Keeps on spinning till I get dizzy}**  
**Haruhi: Thanks! **

**Honey: Sure! {Hugs you} YAY CAKE! {Eats the cake} Thank you Spirit-Chan!**  
**Twins: Thanks!**  
**Hikaru: Yeah thanks! You and me both! **

**Me: \\(OoO)/ GANDALF**!

* * *

Wow Renge you forgot to pick an Aragon, but then again not enough males. You haven't seen The Pirate Movie though this is a travesty, we will correct this and you will live with the "Give us a Happy Ending song stuck in your head. But i was right eclairs scream at the smell was better than your plan. Although the sprayer gag i did this weekend is priceless, cheep, and i get multiple victims or the same vic multiple times.

Hikaru and Kaoru Awe i like History and maple syrup, but just the fact its a ton of stories. An maple syrup cause i know lots of recipes its good in, and on.  
And maple scented body wash is nice too.  
Ill cook ya something yummy with it though, Hikaru. Dont worry Kaoru well figure out something to do too. Maybe ill teach ya the sprayer gag.

Tamaki - told ya the fake rose tat would rock, like i said i fooled people for 3 yrs into thinking i had a real one, even though it always moved. Also how did Ariel convince you into investing in her restaurant when she hasn't even left elementary school? And no i can scare the boys away from her just fine, you can take your bat,  
an stop glaring at her classmates. I have a son and large dog for that.  
Not to mention im allowed a certain amount of making people disappear. Shes covered.

Honey- ariel wants to eat cookies with you an the kitties

Mori- ninjitsu would be cool (no ive never seen naruto, im pretty random in what i watch)

Kyoya- who knew so many of your schools girls Would come see me, as well as dudes.  
But every guy needs there crazy female bestie to save them from there lack of knowledge on woman.  
And every girl needs that one crazy friend to make them laugh or tell them there boyfriend needs to go

Ya the birthday chapter was fun to write, the ren fair was randomly added since this is a reposting of Kai's story, and i had a brain storm. But thatll be updated tuesday, when update the spin off too.

I did get some flack, cause i was accused of making Hikaru a Casanova but i feel i just highlighted his good points, because hes an amazing brother so i assume hed be a great guy to whomever he fell for.

Its funny how all the male hosts wear the same scent, thats crazy odds.

Ya Haruhi mine comes from my my shampoo, body wash, lotion, which i gotto special order cause i cant have perfume on my skin ( long story there)

Ya though now that im here were gonna have a blast liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Renge: {Pouts} I know. {Thinks about Nekozawa, and grins evily} I can't wait to see the movie!**  
**The twins: Yay!**  
**Tamaki: {Whistles non-cholantly} What investment? {Looks at his lonely bat} Awww {Pouts} Well, if she's already covered ok.**  
**Honey: Yay!**  
**Kyoya: Yes, I must say I was quite surprised myself. But I will admit, you have earned it.**  
**Me: Yay, can't wait! {Grins at the blushing Hikaru} Tamaki: I know right, I thought I only wore channel no.5 Me: Yeah, wanna go roll the newspaper room? {Grins mischiviously while holding up a roll of tp}**

* * *

Who is your favorite Soul Eater character?  
For me it's Death the kid. Symemtry!

Least favorite anime?  
My least favorite is School Days because of that damn candy-ass bastard Makoto.

Funniest dream you ever had?  
Unfotunatly for me my mom turned into a dragon, my dad turned into a tiger, and i turned into a cow... (pretty much became dinner in my own dream)

Join Pokemon Athrava league on facebook. It's a fan-made legue which is based on the pokemon games.

Favorite male and female Naruto Shippuden character?  
Mine is Deidara and Ino.

Do any of you like wearwolves?

Who is your favorite Hetalia character?  
For me it is...America!  
Whitecat2015

**Dear Whitecat2015**

**Mine too! {Puts on DTK T-shirt} I have to say my least favorite, was corpse party. One time I had a dream my sister had a pet monkey, it was really cool! I would join, ****but I don't go on facebook. It does sound really cool though! My favorite male character is Sai, and female would be tsunade.**

**Nekozawa: I do.**  
**Me: {Holds a plate of pasta, and a white flag} Italy**!

* * *

**A/N Yay another chapter done! See ya next time!**


	13. Birthday hijacking!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Tamaki: {Plays My soul, your beats! piano version} Yay! Hijacking time!**

* * *

**Tamaki: I'm sorry to interupt your regularly scedualed update, but this in an emergency. We found out that today is someone's birthday!**  
**Me: 0..0 Oh dear god no. {Starts to slowly back out of the room, until I bump into two somebody's}**  
**Hikaru: Where do you think your going... {Grinning Mischiviously}**  
**Kaoru: Birthday girl? {Also grinning mischiviously}**  
**Me: HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN...{Glares at the smirking Kyoya}**  
**Honey: Heta-Chan, it's your birthday today?**  
**Me: Yes, it appears that today is March 10th. **

**The twins: So, are you going to comply with our plans?**  
**Me: (OTO) Does it look like I have a choice?**  
**The twins: Nope~!**  
**Haruhi: {Brings out cupcake with purple frosting, and a candle} Happy Birthday Heta-Chan.**  
**Me: Ugh, don't remind me. My birthday is only a reminder that next year I have to take the SATS, graduate, and go to college. Plus I'm at the age where my mom found her first gray hair, same with my sister. **

**Haruhi: {Lightly chops me on the head} Stop that.**  
**Me: Stop what? {Rubs my chopped head}**  
**Haruhi: Wasting time you have now, by worrying about stuff in the future. Instead of worrying about the future, cherish the time you have now. Other wise it's going to go right on by, and you will regret it later.**  
**Me: Thanks. {Smiles}**  
**Haruhi: No problem. {Smiles as she hands me the cupcake, and lights the candle}**  
**Everyone: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Heta-Chan! Happy birthday to you!**  
**Me: {Blows out the candle} Thanks guys!**  
**Hikaru: Just wait till you see what we got you. {Hands me a gift bag}**  
**Kaoru: We thought you might like these. {Hands me another gift bag}**  
**Me: {Opens them} Holy Mallowmars, and Amoundjoys! {Lifts up a box of Mallowmars, and a bag of mini AmoundJoys} Thanks guys! {Brings them all in for a group hug}**  
**Everyone: Your welcome!**  
**Tamaki: Does that mean I can hijack the ask again sometime?**  
**Me: Sure!**  
**Tamaki: Yay!**  
**Me: But you have to pay me with a box of Mallowmars everytime you do!**  
**Tamaki: Deal!**  
**Honey: So how old are you today Heta-Chan?**  
**Me: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell my age so, I am now offically 17.**  
**Honey: Just like Takashi, and I!**  
**Me: Yep, only in Japan I would be a second year in High school.**  
**Tamaki: You would be in the same class as Mommy dearest, and I!**  
**The twins: So does that mean we have to call you Sempai now? **

**Me: {Blushes} NO!**  
**Hikaru: {Grins mischiviously again} Heta-Sempai, Heta-Sempai, Heta-Sempai!**  
**Me: {Blushes as I chase him around the room} GET BACK HERE SO I CAN REAPER CHOP YOU, YOU DAMN BAKA!**

* * *

**Tamaki's A/N I am a handsome, intellectual, sophisticated young man. NOT an idiot what so ever.**  
**Me: Uh Tono, thats not what the A/N is used for.**  
**Tamaki: And to all you lovely people who's birthday's in March, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**  
**Me: There you go, now you got it Tono!**


	14. Aloha Abba!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran {No matter how many times I offer}**

**Me: {Plays Sakura kiss} Yes! I finally found my laptop after SOMEBODY {Glares at Tamaki} lost it after the hijacking. {Starts to eat Mallowmars} Man these things are good.**

* * *

I don't know if you want them PMed or not, if you do so sorry but I'm just gonna review them!  
Dear Host club,  
Hikaru and Kaoru, please detail exactly how you managed to get so pissed when someone can't tell you apart. I can, it's easy, all you have to do is kick one of you in the shins and listen to the pitch of their scream of pain. (Can I demonstrate?)  
Tamaki, I'm sorry, but your a moron, and have you every considered making mushroom pizza with your mushrooms or woe?  
Mori, Are you older or younger than Honey?  
Honey, I LOVE YOU YOU ARE ADORABLE!  
Hikaru, Will you ever truly apologize to Arai?  
Haruhi, Just hang in there, girl. (Love the story sorry if you didn't want the questions in reviews I didn't know again love the story super funny bye!)  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Me: To be honest, I don't really mind either way. I just put that warning up to keep the fuzz at bay, and it has. Hikaru: It's not that they just couldn't tell us apart.**  
**Kaoru: They just always seemed to act like they knew us.**  
**The twins: But truth is, they never really did. No one took the time to get to know us, they just assumed they already did. Like those girls with the love letters that said they loved us. They would have been fine with either, not with just who they thought they loved.**  
**Me: Yeah, some middle school girls can be bitches. **

**Hikaru: Uh, I don't think a demonstrations necessary.**  
**Kaoru: Agreed.**  
**Tamaki: {Goes to the corner of woe} No, no I haven't.**  
**Mori: Younger.**  
**Honey: Yep, My birthdays in Febuary, and Takashi's is in May! Thanks!**  
**Me: Sorry Honey, I didn't know when your birthday was until resently. :(**  
**Honey: It's ok!**  
**Hikaru: Maybe, if I ever see that jerk again.**  
**Haruhi, and Me: {Sweatdrops} Baby steps I guess.**  
**Haruhi: Thanks!**  
**Me: It's fine, it honestly dosen't matter either way.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Hetaliafan! Supernatural is a good tv show, many episodes are scary some are funny. Right now there's about 9 seasons and it's about two hot brothers that hunt monsters. A question for all of the hosts what would you do if you were trapped inside an Egyptian pyramid with a walking mummy, how would you react ? Another question for all of the hosts if you were in a horror movie who would survive and who would be the first to be hunted by the evil spirit?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: Thank you! That actally does sound pretty interesting, I'll try to see if I can watch it online from season 1. {Goes on laptop and watches pilot. Eye's begin to sparkle when seeing Sam} Oh dear lord I found my future husband. Wait for me Sam, wait for me!**  
**Haruhi, and the twins: You do realize your yelling at yor computer right?**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 A...a..a walking mummy?**  
**Honey: Takashi, and I could take it out, right Takashi?**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: Hmm, that senario sounds quite entertaining.**  
**The twins: Were betting on Mori-Sempai, and Honey-Sempai on taking it out.**  
**Haruhi: Surprisingly enough, so would I.**  
**Everyone but Honey, and Mori: {Looks at the two Sempai's} They would definitely survive.**  
**Me: Sorry Tono, but I think you would be the first to be hunted by evil spirits.**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 Me, but why.**  
**Me: {Thinks about how gulable he is with Nekozawa} Pretty leads always go first, right? {Laughs nevously}**  
**Everyonelse: {Sweatdrops} Agreed.**

* * *

Lol. I love everything about this little, question/answer thing. It's hilarious. I got more questions! YAY

For Hikaru: You house suddenly catches on fire - what would be the first thing you grab?

For Kaoru: Same question as Hikaru's

For Tamaki: What would you do if Haruhi suddenly showed up with a boyfriend?

For Kyouya: What's in your notebook?

For Haruhi: Who's your secret crush?

For Huni-Sempai: What do you do when you can't find Usa-chan?

For Mori-Sempai: Do you eat sweets too? I've never seen you eat any before.  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Me: Thank you!**  
**Hikaru: Kaoru!**  
**Kaoru: Hikaru!**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 {Tuns pale and deflates}**  
**Me: Pretty much that.**  
**Kyoya: {Looks at me}**  
**Me: Fine, but if the universe explodes don't say I never warned you.**  
**Kyoya: {Hands you his notebook} Lets keep the details of it our secret ok.**  
**Haruhi: {Looks at Tamaki} Noone.**  
**Honey: TAKASHI! {Hugs his cousin}**  
**Mori: No.**

* * *

So in on tping newspaper club, it be cooler if we can rig the sprinklers to go off. Also diapering a car just before it rains is a pain too. You know cause the absorb water an get heavier. But first i was gonna slip hair dye in an unnamed vics shampoo. Id say who but plausible deniability and all. ( cough red headed she devil)

And since its your day is broughts the giant mix box of lintz truffles cause when in doubt buy chocolate.

Oh an thanks for the review/ fave/ follow to means a lot.

And ariel's doing awesome.  
If she wasn't mine id think she was made in a lab Since shes as manipulative as Kyoya, mischievous as the twins, has puppy eyes that put Tamakis to shame, and can be adorable one minute and be beating some one twice her age an size like Honey.  
I pity her husband hes doomed Tamaki - you need to learn to resist Ariel's puppy eyes.

Renge we should so do a power rangers day.  
Also fun fact an ex power ranger fights in ufc. ( cough jasondavid frank )  
Whose your fave ranger an which host gets what color an ranger genre

Wow Hikaru an Kaoru - that gaming day was fun, An thanks for sticking around for dinner. Oh an thanks for handling being ariel's victims well. Had no idea she'd watched and learned the sprayer gag.  
And it was sweet of kaoru to let her win at smash brothers. At least i think u let her, she is pretty smart. I mean she did tell you guys apart.

Honey - you forgot usachan here Mori - thanks for chopping that extra firewood that was awesome, i didnt even have to ask Big hugs for you

Kyoya- the fangirls want more shirtless cosplays, and the ones not coming say theyll come if you guys are shirtless more. Also tell Tamaki since he wont listen to stop trying to get me up early, im worse then both u and honey at 4 am

No im an O bloodtype tamaki, im justreversed i can handle late nights better than morning an im immune to the effects of caffeine.

Oh Haruhi i dont want you to feel left out so huggies

Since its not me if i don't ask something random If each host was to write there own fanfic what would there ideal oc to be paired with be.  
liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Sprinklers huh? That just gave me an idea! All I need you to do, is when I give you the signal make sure only the emergency sprinklers in the newspaper room go off ok. {Leaves}**

**Few moments later {Le spongebob}**

**Me: {Comes back in the room soaked in sour liquid} Mission accomplised! {Grins}**  
**Komatsuzawa: {Comes in the room with the rest of the Newspaper club covered with paper cuts on their faces. They all see me and glare} THERE SHE IS!**  
**Haruhi: What exactly did you do?**  
**Komatsuzawa: WHAT SHE DID WAS SNEAK INTO OUR ROOM, AND THROW PAPER SHURIKENS AT US. THEN ONCE WE GOT OUR PAPER CUTS, SHE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO MAKE THE EMERGENCY SPRINKLERS SPRAY LEMONADE! Me: And boy was it tastey!**  
**Komatsuzawa: HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?**  
**Me: {Chuckles, and gives you a high-five}**  
**Komatsuzawa: WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?**  
**Me: EVERYWHERE, AND NOWHERE! {Throws down smokebomb}**  
**Eveyone: {See's that I'm gone}**  
**Komatsuzawa: UGH! {Storms out of the room with his two lackeys}**  
**Me: {See's them leave, and appears right behind you} So what colour were you planning on going with? {Grins meniacally at the mention of the prank} Thank you! {Takes the chocolates and starts eating them} Would you like some? Oh, and your welcome! Hikairu ftw! XD {Giggles hearing about Ariel} She just sounds Super cute! :3 I'm glad your all doing fine. **

**Tamaki: For you, I will try. {Gets a call} Oh goody, tell Ariel her Shetland ponys here!**  
**Renge: {Eye's begin to sparkle at the mention of power rangers} Yes we should! The ufc, I didn't know that. {Eye's begin to sparkle again thinking about the green ranger} Tamaki would be red, Kyoya green, Hikaru yellow, Kaoru light blue, Honey pink, Mori blue, and finally Haruhi...UGH THERES JUST NOT ENOUGH!**  
**The twins: {Remembers the great day} Yes it was! {Then remembers the sprayer gag, and they both shiver trying to forget it}**

** Kaoru: {Grins at the last comment} **

**Hikaru: Will never tell! {Grins as well}**  
**Honey: Thanks Liz-Chan! {Hugs you, and gets Usa-Chan}**  
**Mori: {Blushes}**  
**Kyoya: Dooley noted, and I tried before. But if I was succesful, he wouldn't be waking me up either.**  
**Tamaki: But getting up early is good for yor health.**  
**Me: {Glares} I don't even like getting up early Tono.**  
**Haruhi: Thanks Liz-Chan!**  
**Honey: Someone who would make me cake!**  
**Tamaki: Haruhi!**  
**Me: Tono, Haruhi's not an oc.**  
**Kyoya: Well if your asking me what my type is then..**  
**Me: (Cough cough) Ninjas. (Cough cough) Sakura Haruno.**  
**Kyoya: {Stares at me}**  
**Me: {Smiles innocently} OTP!**  
**Hikaru: {Thinks about Kai} I don't know, she seems pretty cool...I guess. {Blushes}**  
**Me: {Fangirl squeals}**  
**Kaoru: Someone sweet, kind, and smart.**  
**Haruhi: Uh, I guess someone like Tamaki.**  
**Mori:...Nice.**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *Throws confetti everywhere* You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!

Sorry I had to. :)

I have some stupid little questions, so I apologize in advance

For everyone: If you could have any sort of super-human powers, what would you chose?

Haruhi: Just think for a moment, if you hadn't broken that goddamn vase, how different do you think your life would be? Not to get too personal of anything.

And just in general for everyone, if the idea of the host club had never existed, how different would your lives be? I'm sorry if this feels too deep or something like that!

Kaoru: I have written a story where you are the romantic lead. The female lead is an OC of mine that I think is adorable. And if you want to read it, I have no problem with that :)

Honey: I hope you liked the cake!

I have a little would you rather-s if that is okay...

Haruhi: Would you rather: get stuck in a room with Tamaki or those gingers? (Nothing weird or sexual) Who do you think you could stand to be alone with for a long period of time, without going a bit insane?

Honey: would you rather: *Speaking in a dramatic Shakespearian tone*live in a world without cake, or never see Usa-chan again?

Renge: Would you rather: be sent back to France forever and never come back to Japan, or be forbidden from ever entering the host club again being shunned by everyone there, treated like a complete outcast?

All I have for now :)

"Yeah, and this is Katara, my flying sister." -Sokka (Avatar the last Air bender)

Spirit of Imagination out!

**Dear Spirit of Imagination**

**Me: Thanks! {Puts on bell bottom jeans, and a purple puffy blouse} YEAH, ABBA! I would totally have the power to travel dimensions.**  
**Tamaki: The power to make people smile!**  
**Me: {Sweatdrops} You already do that.**  
**Kyoya: The power of intimidation. {Smirks as he lifts up his glasses, and light glints off of them}**  
**Me: {Sweatdropsx2} Again, you already do that.**  
**Haruhi: Telekinesis I guess.**  
**Honey: To eat alot of sweets, and never get sick!**  
**Me: {Not even going to say anything}**  
**Mori:...Laser vision.**  
**The twins: Shape shifters!**  
**Haruhi: {Thinks about never joining the hosts} 0..0 A lot different.**  
**Everyone: {Thinks about never forming the host club} 0..0 **

**Kaoru: Sweet! I'll be sure to check it out.**  
**Me: Don't worry, I have your story in my favorites. I'll show him!**  
**Honey: It was delicious Spirit-Chan! Thank you! Usa-Chan liked it too!**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 Do I have to chose?**  
**Honey: Uh...uh..**  
**[Honey processing...]**  
**Renge: Go back to France, cause I could at least call them right? Right?**  
**Me: YAY AVATAR!**

* * *

this question is for the hosts hetaliafan and renge if you were in the hunger games series what district would you be a part of and since im bringing up books haruhi what is you favorite book or book series?

and hetaliafan98 its ok to be scared of puppets everyone is afraid of something you are awesome either way and hail beelezenef and his evil laugh bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: District 12! I would be bff's with Katniss, and Peeta!**  
**Renge: The only sutible place for me is the capital.**  
**Honey: Me and Takashi would probably be in either district 1 or 2 with the careers!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Tamaki: I would be in the capital along with Renge.**  
**Haruhi: I'm not really sure which district I would be in honestly.**  
**The twins: District 13 the rebel army.**  
**Kyoya: The capital.**  
**Haruhi: My favorite book is the great Gatsby **

**Me: Thanks, it's just that Goosebumps pretty much ruined living puppets for me. And YAY, I'm still awesome!**  
**Beelezenef:{Laughs evily}**  
**Me: {Dosen't pay attention}**

* * *

whoop happy b-day! my b-day is in March too! it was 2 days ago may i please join you in beating up Hikaru? i got my murder bat with me (-holds a bat up that was slightly bloody-) erm... ignore that(- wipes the blood with a napkin -) eheh(-laughs nervously-)  
-beepbeep- OH NO THE COPS! (-slides into an empty room that appeared out of nowhere-) dont tell them i was here(-whispers-)Ciao,(-disappears-)  
LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Thanks, and happy birthday to you too! {See's the bat, and the nervous look on Hikaru's face} Sure! {See's yo leave after hearing the cops} Ciao!**

* * *

**A/N**

**{Disco ball lowers into the host room, and abba plays}**

**Me: {Grabs Hikaru and starts dancing}**  
**Tamaki: {Starts dancing with Haruhi}**  
**Honey: {Starts dancing with Mori}**  
**Renge: {Grabs Kyoya and dances}**  
**Meli: {comes in, and she and Kaoru start dancing}**  
**Me: See I told you I'd show him!**

**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**

**Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for the place to go Where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come in to look for a king Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance...**

**You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**

**You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance...**

**You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**


	15. Bowling for fanservice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays High school never ends by bowling for soup} Best song ever!**

* * *

Um... Gosh this is hard mori if I was an anime character would you still like me * teary eyed and face red as a tomato* cause I like you mori - sempi

Yuki152

**Dear Yuki152 **

**{Smiles} Yes.**

* * *

Hetaliafan I thought the same thing about Sammy when I first saw him, he is so pretty XD. You will not regret watching Supernatural it's awesome :)  
A question for all of the hosts if you could meet any superhero which one would it be and why? A question for all hosts if you could be a superhero what power would you have and what would be your superhero name?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: When you said they were hot, you weren't kidding. I'm definiately gonna continue watching it!**  
**Tamaki: Superman, because were both amazing.**  
**Kyoya: Batman, because you can say were both mysterious.**  
**Haruhi: Uh, Black Widow I guess **

**Hikaru: The flash, because were both awesome!**  
**Kaoru: The green arrow, because I like the color green.**  
**Honey: Spiderman!**  
**Mori: ...Hulk.**  
**Tamaki: The dashing rose, my power would be to charm people.**  
**Kyoya: The black book, same as Batman.**  
**The twins: Dos tricksters, the power to shapeshift.**  
**Honey: Usa-Man, power of cuteness!**  
**Mori: ...Knight, same as captain america.**  
**Haruhi: Honor Student, the power of being a genius, and telekinesis**

* * *

Dear host club,

Huh...I haven't sent any questions to you guys in a while...so I guess I'll send some now!

Haruhi, since you're an honor student, what is your best subject? As an honor student myself, my best subject is science! :)

Tamaki, what is your favorite color for roses?

Kyoya, have you ever considered selling fanart of the hosts to your customers? Its alot more convenient and a lot cheaper than selling photos. You just have to find a good artist.

Hikaru and Kaoru, what was the best prank you played on Tamaki?

And lastly, heta-chan, *whispers* want to slip slimy fish inside the back of Hikaru's shirt? Hurry! While he's busy answering my question! Hehehe...I ? pranks...

Okay! That's all! Hope you had an awesome birthday Heta-chan!

**Nature Dear Nature**

**Haruhi: History.**  
**Tamaki: Red **

**Kyoya: Thank you, I'll have to keep that in mind. **

**The twins: Well..{Start to tell the tale of how they once stole his clothes while he was showering at school}**  
**Me: {Grins meniacally} Would I! {Slowly makes her way over to Hikaru, and puts the fish down his shirt}**  
**Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL? {Untucks his shit, and takes it off to remove the fish showing off his abs}**  
**Me: {Laughs} Thanks Nature-Chan! Enjoy the Hikaru fanservice everyone!**

* * *

Hi everyone! It's me again! *silence* okay then. *sips tea*

Twins: Why do people have a hard time telling you dudes apart? Like, I don't find it very hard. You both are your own person. Also, I could totally picture you two as shape sifters. Oh the trouble you could cause.

Kaoru: Sooooooooooooooo... What did you think of Meli? You like? *crosses fingers*

Honey: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the cake! I love making sweets, so you can have some whenever! :)

Tamaki and Kyoya: Yeah...you dudes already have those powers(especially intimidation... *backing away slowly*)

Haruhi: fine. You don't have to chose. I probably couldn't either. O_O

(Twins: *in sing-songy voice*do you wanna plan a prank?)

I'm outa ideas. For now *evil smirk*

By dudes! *runs off singing Good Riddance by Green day*

"I don't understand that reference." -Castiel (Supernatural)  
Spirit of Imagination out!

**Dear Spirit of Imagination**

**The twins: Thats what we want to know. {Grins reading the last comment}**  
**Kaoru: {Blushes} Shes..shes nice. {Blushes immensly}**  
**Honey: YAY!**  
**Kyoya: {Smirks, and lifts up his glasses as light glints off them}**  
**Haruhi: Thanks!**  
**Hikaru: {Glares at me} Yes.**  
**Me: Yay, Supernatural!**

* * *

whooo! feel the fear! (-raises bat in the air, maniacal look in eyes-) DEATH FOR ALL PERVS!  
Hani: if you can choose only one who would u choose, Usa-chan or Mori?  
Tamaki: if you can only give one order per day, which would it be? for example; on today you can give Haruhi an order to dress up in a teddy bear costume and thats it, for the rest of the day you shut up and dont talk, get it? or sentence, either way (-shrugs-)  
Haruhi: you are such a brave person for putting up with the Host club eah and every single day, just wanted to say that, (-blushes slightly-)now anyway: if you had the money what would be the first thing youd buy? i guess thats it, sorry for the lame questions(-blushes embarasses-)(-eyes Hikaru, thumps bat against hand-) soon...soon(-says in creepy voice-) oh... (-hands Heta-san a similar looking bat-) use it wisely(-jabs thumb to Hikaru-) if u know what i mean anyway(-cheerful voice, still holding bat menacingly-) Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me: Yeah, death to all pervs! XD **

**Honey: {Looks at Mori, then at Usa-Chan in his hands} I..I..I couldn't pick. {Starts to get watery eye'd}**  
**Tamaki: For Haruhi to dress up as a Neko! **

**Haruhi:Thanks, and I have to go with a dart gun. {Glares at Tamaki}**  
**Hikaru: 0..0 **

**Me: Yay! Thank you Lunar-Chan! Oooooooohhhhhhhh Hhhhhhiiiiiiikkkarrruuu~ Wanna play a game? {Grins evilly}**  
**Hikaru: 0..0**

* * *

I was thinking Nickelodeon slime green for the hair dye color. I put ariel up to it, shes so cute no one suspects her so wait for the scream.

I also shut off the hot water to the showeres in the girls locker room.

Tamaki ariel says thanks for the pony, in her cutsey voice. Man shes got you pegged.

By the way, next time you wake me up at 4 am youll learn the hard way how people are torchered without leaving evidence, and youll have to adopt to have heirs. Side i was workin on the spin off with your flipping oc.

And Kyoya thats how you fix being woke up early ;-)

Well twins at least the worst ariel did with the sprayer gag is get you wet. She tried to cut her sitter 's. Legs off with a toy chain saw at 2yrs old. Poor guy still has nightmares.

Which reminds me i took pics of wet twins an mori chopping wood for those photo books Kyoya

Ya sadly unless another chapter zaps in my head Kais story only has 5 chappys left, but the spin offs almost done and they cameo as a married couple in it. An thatll go up shortly after. And i can always do one shots later.

Ya i can see kyoya with a ninja, like i said seems bad girls would be his type anyways. Or at least someone he cant predict, or manipulate cause he needs a girl who can go toe to toe with him so to speak as well as who can spice things up for him.

Awe Hikaru likes Kai- sittin in a tre first comes love then come marriage

Renge - ya i luvs me a green ranger to, hes proof some things get better with age, well make harihu one of those add on ranger colors or of you doing The Mighty Morphin version of the Rangers there was an episode where tommy was split into so he was Green Ranger and white ranger in that episode so she can be the good one or we make her dress as a girl and do pink ranger but well have to stuff the bra, cause hes got no boobs.

Whoa who sent Mori to chop more wood, well while Honey eats candy ill catch ya later gotto take picks for host club books.

But first cause its random- favorite male host honeymoon settings, and activities liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Yes, that sounds awesome! {Hears the scream, and starts laughing}**  
**Tamaki: Tell her I say your welcome! {Hears the last comment} 0..0 understood.**  
**Kyoya: Impressive, I might have underestimated you more then I thought.**  
**The twins: Wow, really? {Starts laughing}**  
**Kyoya: Thank you, you have been quite the help.**  
**Me: I'm sad that the story's almost done, but I can't wait for the spin off series! Ninjas ftw! XD **

**Hikaru: {Blushes}**  
**Renge: {Le gasp} Haruhi can be purple!**  
**Tamaki: France!**  
**The twins: The carribean!**  
**Honey: Place with good bakerys!**  
**Mori: Hawaii.**  
**Kyoya: I'd rather stay in Japan.**  
**Haruhi: Spain.**  
**Me: Ireland! And I think the activities are quite obvious.**  
**Everyone: 0..0 You don't mean?**  
**Me: Yes... Exploring the area! {See's everyones looks} What?**  
**Everyone: Oh, nothing. {Thinks about what pepole normally do on their honeymoon}**  
**Me: {Le gasp} I am offened you think I have a dirty, dirty mind like that!**

* * *

first off a belated happy bday to you hetaliafan98, second for the host bit of a role reversal haruhi what would your life be like if it was like on of the male hosts and for the male hosts what would your life be like if it were like haruhi's and another question for the hosts have you ever listened to slipknot

thanks again and happy belated birthday (brings in Mallowmars cake)  
bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: Thank you!**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 **

**The rest of the hosts: 0..0 **

**Me: I have. {See's the Mallowmars cake, and eye's begin to sparkle while I drool} THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

hey guys sorry I haven't asked in a while I missed it :( okay back to the stuffy stuff sorry if I spell any of ur names wrong I just don't know how to spell it

hikaru and kaoru whos ur favorite person in the host club that aint each other tamaki and kyoya how do u feel bout weird people pairing yall together instead of with tamaki and huruhi and kyoya and who ever he want honey out of three choices what would be ur favorite song god bless the broken road you will always find ur way back home or the climb nekozawa can I join ur club an have a hug please -does puppy dog eyes-  
and renga can u go die?  
lydia

**Dear Lydia**

**Me: YAY, your back! **

**Hikaru: {Looks at Haruhi}**  
**Kaoru: Well, Tono brought us into the Host club {Remembers how the three of them met}**  
**Tamaki, and Kyoya: We don't mind, because we don't really read fanfiction.**  
**Honey: Huh?**  
**Me: {Shows him the songs}**  
**Honey: Always find your way back home!**  
**Nekozawa: More recruits, excellent. {Sees puppy dog eye's} Sure. {Hugs you}**  
**Renge: WHAT? {Turns into Rendusa}**  
**Me: RUN FOR COVER!**  
**Tamaki: {Sounds alarms for death con 1}**  
**Everyone but Renge: {Hides}**

* * *

**A/N**

**Four years, you think for sure**

**Thats all you got, to Indore**

**All the total dicks, and stuck up chicks**

**so superficial, so immature**

**Then when you graduate**

**you take a look around, and you say HEY WAIT**

**This is the same as where I just came from, I thought it was over**

**oh thats just great**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed, and who's having sex**

**Who's got the money, who gets the honey's**

**Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**Nothing changes except the faces, the names, and the trends**

**High school never ends**

**Me: Sadly, this is true. See you all next time I update! Hopefully Rendusa will calm down by then.**


	16. Pot stickers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Overfly by Luna Haruna} Who's excited to go back to school tomorrow...not me.**

* * *

Sorry that I can't PM...I'm not allowed...

Well...HIII! Okedoke. I have some questions for you guys and gal!

Kyoya- Is your name secretly Sebastian and will you be my butler?

Hunni- HI! You and I are a lot alike...also, what's your favorite color on a scale of black to SPARKELY RAINBOWS?!

Nekozawa- Is it normal to be scared and paranoid all the time? Also, do you have any magic doohickeys that can cure my insomnia? Thanks!

Haruhi- If I wrote a book, would you read it?

Hikaru- If Tamaki were to...die...will you date Haruhi? I PROMISE THAT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO TAMAKI! But, I don't want Haruhi to be alone...

Thank you! Have a good daaay!  
Blue Fire

**Dear Blue Fire**

**Me: It's fine, I don't mind!**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} No, I'm sorry but I'm a very busy person.**  
**Honey: PINK!**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out of your shadow} Sure, L is isn't he?**  
**Haruhi: Uh, sure.**  
**Hikaru: {Looks at Tamaki} Uh, only if Haruhi accepted.**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 Die?**

* * *

Yea Ariels awesome, i can put her up to anything, you know we do need to come up with an awesome gift ( cough evil prank) for lobelia

Sorry Tamaki but when ur immune to caffeine an not a morning person thats a deadly enough combo without adding my auto immune symptoms. Ariel says youll feel better after you an her are done at the mall ( cue puppy eyes )

Ohh i know how to get lobelia we can send em exlax brownies watch them try to perform after that. Oh and well put out of order signs on all the bathroom.

Honey - have you been to steinau Germany, they have a 2 mile long coffee table laden with cake an other sweets

Its not dirty if your married

Id pick either japan or carribean an yes i woud do those things with my spouse again not dirty if your married.

Renge- Fairy tail cosplay whose who and why.

Kyoya - how many notebooks do u go through in a week. For the sheer amount of info you have on people itd have to be a bit.  
Also howd that research attempt of yours on me go.  
I got a call when u snooped. Not much aye. ;-) Next time u wanna ask a question ask.

Twins its tickle fight time ( ties up and tickles twins with out mercy)

Hugs for Mori so he doesn't feel left out

Cause im kidnapping Haruhi an were goin for pot stickers an chcolate with Hetalia ( mmmm pot stickers)

And randomly whats your guys one question of the female race ...  
liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Oh yeah, their next on my list too! **

**Tamaki: Of course I'll go!**  
**Honey: Really? {Starts drooling} Can we go there someday Takashi?**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Me:{Starts to bake the brownies} You got the exlax? {Grins maniacally} I know, I just like messing with you guess. To be honest I would too, once I found the right person. I also really would like to explore Ireland! With it's castles, and beautiful plains. {Gets dreamy look in eye's} It's one of the most romantic places in my mind. **

**Renge: Hikaru would be Natsu, Tamaki would be Loke, Kaoru would be Happy, Kyoya would be Laxus, Honey would be Tiger lily, and Mori Gajeel. Now Haruhi's a little difficult, but I think he could pull off Erza.**  
**Me: Renge after all this time, you know Haruhi's a girl right?**  
**Renge: What? {Takes a closer look at Haruhi} That makes so much sense.**  
**Kyoya: No need, I have everything right here. {Shows you a folder} By the way I hope you don't mind, I have some of your family on speed dial.**  
**The twins: {Laugh} Mercy...mercy!**  
**Mori: Thanks.**  
**Me: YAY!**  
**Haruhi: That honestly does sound delicious!**  
**The twins: Why does it take so long for you to pee? And how come you all decide to go together?**  
**Me: {Glares} You know thats only a rumor right? My brother takes longer to pee then me.**  
**Tamaki: Why are you all so lovely?**  
**Honey: How do you all always seem to smell so nice?**  
**Mori: ...**  
**Kyoya: I honestly don't have any, I already know everything I need to.**

* * *

Ok, I have really really good questions, and this chapter was sooo funny I love it!  
Dear Mori, Why in the heck didn't you wear a dress when the zuka club was at Ouran, and why were you randomly playing a tambourine?  
Dear Kyoya, SERIOUSLY, how did they get you into that dress? Lipstick and everything do you like Haruhi that much? If you say it has something to do with the debt I'm going to be borrowing murder bat. Oh, and I live in an alternate universe so your police can't hurt me! *Sticks my tongue out ;P*  
Dear Hikaru, if you in a burning building and Kaoru was SAFELY outside and out of harms way, which member of the host club would you save?  
Dear Kaoru, Same, Hikaru is FINE you don't need to help him, so pick someone else! Also, do you like Nutella and strawberries? (Random question ;)  
Dear Honey, A few weeks ago I made a cake for my mom, and it looked like a crippled marshmallow that had just returned from war. If I made the most hideous cake imaginable but it MIGHT taste amazing, would you still eat it?  
Dear Tamaki, I have recently seen a collection of all your terrible shortcoming on youtube, it was like a half hour long, you screw up a lot, like, A LOT, so, which is the WORST mistake you've ever made?  
Dear Renge, I personally think your a lovely person that everyone can learn from, you take your work seriously and I love your laugh, I also love your rig and ability to turn your hair into snkaes, can you teach me how to do that sometime? *Puppy dog eyes*  
Dear Nekozawa, I WANNA JOIN YOUR CLUB SO BAD IT SOUNDS TOTALLY AWESOME CAN I PLEASE?  
I can sew, I'll make you plenty of curse dolls! I also know a rain song that actually works! (I've tested it!) So can I?  
And finally, dear Haruhi, *Whispers to Haruhi so no one can hear* Can you scare the living crap out of Tamaki for me please?  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Mori: I don't wear dresses, and Kyoya asked me to.**  
**Me: Wow, you got him to talk. {High-fives you}**  
**Kyoya: Thats not something I really care to talk about. It was a one time thing, in which I do not wish to repeat. Haruhi is a member of the Host Club, and as such I could not allow the Zuka club to mock us in such a way by taking her. **

**Me: (Cough cough) He liked her.**  
**Kyoya: Have a tickle in your throat do you?**  
**Me: {Smiles innocently} Why of course not Kyoya.**  
**Hikaru: Haruhi.**  
**Kaoru: Uh.. anyone I can find first I guess.**  
**Honey: Yes! I'll eat any cake that taste delicious!**  
**Tamaki: A lot? {Goes to the corner of woe} I guess almost dissolving the Host Club was my biggest mistake.**  
**Renge: Why of course, I'd always help out an admirer.**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out of the black doors} Beelzenef is so excited about all you new recruits, of course you can join.**  
**Haruhi: Uh, sure. {Goes of to Nekozawa} I'd like to join too.**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 Not Haruhi too. {Pales and deflates}**

* * *

Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Supernatural XD This question is for hetaliafan and all hosts if you could turn into a animal which one would it be? What type of movies do you enjoy more horror, comedy, action, fiction, nonfiction, romance, or fantasy? Hetaliafan have you gone to an anime convention or have you cosplayed?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: Yes! I would definitely choose wolf!**  
**The twins: Foxes!**  
**Honey: Bunny!**  
**Tamaki: Lion!**  
**Mori: Gorilla.**  
**Kyoya: {Smirks} The Megalodon.**  
**Haruhi: Tiger.**  
**Me: It honestly depends on what mood I'm in.**  
**Haruhi: Same here.**  
**Tamaki: Romance!**  
**The twins: Comedy!**  
**Kyoya: Mystery.**  
**Honey: Action!**  
**Mori: Aye.**  
**Me: {Pouts} No, but I really, really want to! Thats why I'm saving up money to go to Kawaii Kon next year!**

* * *

It does for me I am graduating soon!  
My b-day was February 7th ( I'm 18)  
To everyone: Did any of you watch 50 shades of grey?  
To everyone: If you could travel back in time where would you go?  
For me its the 1980's ( best time period for music)  
Favorite animal Haruhi?  
To Renge: Do you play Sims 3?  
To Hikarou: Why did you eat all of Hony's cake?  
To Kassanova: How does it feel to be rejected by haruhi?  
Glaceon love!  
whitecat2015

**Dear whitecat2015**

**Me: Lucky, and Happy Birthday! **

**Everyone: No.**  
**Me: I haven't really heard any good views on it. Is it really as bad as people say it is?**  
**Tamaki: Back to when I started the host club!**  
**The twins: 1980's sounds pretty cool!**  
**Haruhi: Well the colonial times seem interesting, who knows maybe I could change a few things.**  
**Me: I like the colonial times too! I'm a huge fan of American History!**  
**Honey: 1980's!**  
**Mori: Same.**  
**Kyoya: I rather stay in my original time period. **

**Haruhi: Fox.**  
**Renge: Nope, is it fun?**  
**Hikaru: What? **

**Honey: Hika-Chan did what? {Goes to check on his cakes and see's that they are gone}**  
**[The violence that is happening cannot be discribed, please stand by]**  
**Hikaru: {On the floor crying in pain}**  
**Honey: That was very mean Hika-Chan. Apologize to Usa-Chan.**  
**Hikaru: I'm sorry.**  
**Kasanoda: Well, it's not like she did it brutally. It hurt at first, but I'm getting over it.**

* * *

im glad you like the cake anyway my questing is manily for haruhi, renge and hetaliafan have you read fujioka orphan and or fujioka matchmaker, and for nekozawa and the almighty beelzenef what is ur favorite creepypasta?  
bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: I loved the cake! :3 No, but I'm willing to read it.**  
**Renge: Me too!**  
**Renge, and I: {Looks at Haruhi}**  
**Haruhi: Sure, why not.**  
**All three of us: {Reads the Fujioka orphan, and glares at Hikau. We also bring out water guns}**  
**Me: YOU DAMN PERVERT! {The three of us shoot at him}**  
**Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?**  
**Me: Everything! {Glares at Kaoru, and shoots him.}**  
**Kaoru: What did I do?**  
**Me: YOU HELPED! **

**The three of us: {Shoot at both the twins}**  
**The twins: {Looks at Kyoya} Can we have some water guns?**  
**Kyoya: Of course, for the rental fee. {Smirks}**  
**The twins: {Continued to get soaked}**  
**Beelzenef: Laughing Jack, or the no end house. {Lughs evilly}**  
**Me: 0..0 so Haruhi, if you actually did have an orphaned daughter...**  
**Hikaru: Wait a minute, is that a question I hear? I don't believe thats how things work here.**  
**Me: {Brings out murder bat} Fine, you damn pervert!**

* * *

Haruhi, if you actually did have an orphaned daughter, who would you want to adopt her?  
Author who loves to prank Hikaru

**Dear Author who loves to prank Hikaru**

**Haruhi: The hosts. Trust me in the long run their the lesser of two evils.**  
**Me: Thank you Haruhi! {Glares at Hikaru} Happy?**  
**Hikaru: {On the floor crying out in pain from murder bat} No!**  
**Haruhi: I definitely wouldn't want her to end up with the Zuka club. 0..0 **

**Zuka club: {Busts into the room}**  
**Benio: We are here to save you Maidens!**  
**Me: {Brings out water gun full of mysterious black liquid and shoots all three of them} GTFO, I DON'T WANNA BE SAVED! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU THREE!**  
**Benio: What is this liquid?**  
**Me: {Smirks} Wouldn't you like to know.**  
**Benio: We'll be back maidens! **

**Zuka club: {Leaves}**  
**Me: Please, don't bother. Darktracey if your reading this, I love your story!**

* * *

I have three questions. 1) for Kasanoda, do you still like Haruhi? Or did you just give up on her? 'Cause you kinda just disappeared after those two episodes... 2) For Nekozawa, do you have a website where I can buy a curse doll? If so, what's the url? If not, YOU SHOULD! and 3) for Kyoya, do you ever show any emotion AT ALL?

-Claudia

**Dear Claudia**

**Kasanoda: Well...{Starts to blush} It's not like I could force her into liking me.**  
**Nekozawa: No, but thats something I'll have to talk with master Beelzenef about.**  
**Kyoya: {Smiles} Of course.**

* * *

**A/N**

**{Puts on jacket, and starts to leave with Haruhi, and Liz-Chan} See ya, I'm going to go have some pot stickers! :3 Yummy! I just like to thank you all, over 2,000 views!**


	17. Leprechauns!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran {Serously they never except my offer}**

**Me: Ok Hikaru, so it seems like I have been a bit... unfair to you lately.**  
**Hikaru: Thats a bit of an understatement.**  
**Me: {Glares} This apologige can go one of two ways. {Brings out murder bat} A or B Hikaru?**  
**Hikaru: 0..0 A.**  
**Me: {Smiles} Good! {Hands him bacon pancakes with maple syrup} H**

**ikaru: {Eye's light up seeing the syrup} Really? {Eye's me cautiously} What did you do to these pancakes?**  
**Me: What, well I never. {Turns around and crosses arms} I didn't do anything to the pancakes Hikaru, I promise that.**  
**Hikaru: Nothing to the pancakes huh? {Cuts a piece with his fork, and shoves it in Tamaki's mouth}**  
**Tamaki: {Face begins to turn red} HOT HOT HOT HOT! {Runs around the room looking for water}**  
**Hikaru, and I: {Look at eachother, and burst out laughing}**  
**Hikaru: I thought...I thought you didn't do anything to the pancakes! {Continues to laugh}**  
**Me: I didn't...but I never said anything about the syrup! {Lifts up bottle of tabasco}**  
**Hikaru: {High-fives me} Genius!**  
**Me: {Plays Snow Fairy by funkist, and puts on my green LUCKY shirt} Happy st pattys day!**

* * *

Hetaliafan and hosts what would you do if you were stranded in an inhabitant island in the middle of nowhere without any way to contact civilization? Who of all of the hosts is more likely to murder and why? Kasanoda do you like any other girl that isn't Haruhi?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: {Nonchalantly starts building the bat signal out of twigs, logs, and a lighter} Problem solved! {Grins}**  
**Tamaki: {Panics} Now nobody panic, were going to be fine. {Continues to panic}**  
**Haruhi: {Sweatdrops} Senpai, your panicking now. I honestly don't think any of us would kill each other. I doubt Honey-Senpai would let that happen.**  
**Honey: Yep, Usa-Chan and I would make sure of it. Right Takashi?**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kasanoda: Pretty much any other girl I did like, ran away. Maybe I will in the future, but as of this moment no.**

* * *

Ok, I have three more questions that I just thought of while reading this chapter.  
For Hetaliafan98, Do you see how much Mori is like Happy? (AYE!)  
For Hikaru Kaoru, If you could choose any one outfit for Haruhi to wear, which would you choose?  
For Honey, A little while ago I wrote a story about you nearly murdering the twins over some tea, cake, and Usa-chan, so I've been thinking, if Usa-chan AND Mori were both gone forever, how would you react? (It's not like I don't like you Mori, I just want to know, I also want to know why your copying a flying blue cat)  
And thank you so much for letting me join your club Nekozawa-senpai! I'll start researching curses for you and break out my sewing kit!  
Oh, and Kaoru, you never said, do you like strawberries and Nutella or not?  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Me: {Looks at Mori} Holy Mallowmars your right!**  
**The twins: {Picture Haruhi in a waitress uniform} :)**  
**Honey: {Hugs Mori while holding Usa-Chan} Don't leave Takashi!**  
**Mori: Copying a Cat? **

**Nekozawa: Your welcome, and I can't wait.**  
**Me: {Facepalms} Sorry. {Rubs the back of my neck embarrased}**  
**Kaoru: Well I like Strawberries, but I never tried Nutella.**  
**Me: {Brings Nutella out for him to try}**  
**Kaoru: :) That is delicious.**

* * *

Ah, I just love this. I laugh at every chapter. Where did you get the idea to post this? Anyhow, more questions!

Tamaki: your hair is so shiny all the time, which conditioner do you use?

Huni: what is your favorite cake flavor, rather than Strawberry or Chocolate?

Hikaru: Hikaru... What would you do if you were suddenly turned into a cat, and your mother was allergic to them? (It's a story I'm working on btw) I'm just curious.

Kaoru: Kaoru, if you could be turned into any baby animal, what would it be? And no, you could not be turned back to normal.  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Me: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it! I got this idea from another wonderful author by the name of Ashlielle, who made an Ask the Strawhats! It was the fist ask I read on Fanfiction, I didn't even know people made those. But anyway after reading it, I decided to make an Ouran version! Also if you want to check out Ask the Strawhats, it's in my favs!**  
**Tamaki: Thank you princess, I use L'Oreal!**  
**Honey: Italian Creme! Heta-Chans mom makes the best!**  
**Me: {Thinks about my moms cake and drools} Yes she does!**  
**Hikaru: What? Uh, live with someone else I guess. Only as long as I can take Kaoru too.**  
**Kaoru: A puppy! :3 **

**Me: Awww! :3**

* * *

that was awesome what you did to the zuka club they deserved it and more, anyway for the hosts what was your favorite thing about Boston, and for kyoya out of all the members of the club who makes the biggest profit bmg20

Dear bmg20

**Me: Yeah they did! {Glares} Trying to steal Ei!**  
**Haruhi: The Boston Harbor, and seeing Harvard!**  
**Tamaki: Spending time with my friends!**  
**Honey: Visiting the Bakery's!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**The twins: Seeing America in general!**  
**Kyoya: Yes studying in Boston was quite entertaining. And so far it's a tie between Haruhi, and Tamaki.**

* * *

Hello again everyone.

This time I am going to ask a question to all the hosts and to Nekozawa too.

Tamaki: Why don't you have a kotatsu in your place yet? Give my regards to Antoinette .  
Kyouya: If you became the heir of the Ootori Empire (which you will, of course) what would you do to your brothers?  
Haruhi: Supposing that Tamaki didn't exist (sorry Tamaki) what other host would you choose as your love interest and why?  
Hikaru: If Kaoru got a girlfriend, would you make her life a living hell?  
Kaoru: Don't you want to smack Hikaru in his head sometimes?  
Honey: You are so cute. It's true that you only grow up every four years because you born in February 29th?  
Mori: Would you prefer to protect Honey or Chika?  
Nekozawa: What does the Black Magic Club do in their gatherings?

Ygrainne

**Dear Ygrainne**

**Tamaki: I do, it just wasn't shown. After I saw Kyoya's, I couldn't resist. **

**Antoinette: {Runs up to Tamaki} Bark!**  
**Tamaki: {Pets her} Thanks!**  
**Kyoya: Keep them as partners of course. Only, the will have to listen to me.**  
**Haruhi: Well, I'm not really sure. It's already enough having to deal with Tamaki. Honestly, I don't know if I cold handle another. **

**Hikaru: {Looks at Kaoru} That depends on the girl. **

**Kaoru: {Sighs} Sometimes. Like when he was being an idiot in Karuizawa.**  
**Honey: Thanks! Nope, my birthday is February 24th!**  
**Mori: {Thinks about it} Mitsukuni.**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes of from the black doors} Why we practice magic, and hail our great leader.**

* * *

To Alex - the more the merrier for pot stickers an chocolate. One thing i know is where to get good pot stickers a chocolate an if u missed us well go again, i can eat it anytime.

Regular exlax or the chocolate bar version i have both. My kids hav been paid in skittles to alternate between whistles and potatoes in the tailpipes of the zuka clubs vehicle. Dont worry the twins are supervising.

Renge - i honestly think one of the twins would look hotter as Loke

Kyoya i hope your records told you said family member was a pathological liar, cause he wouldnt know the truth if it was on a jack Daniels bottle, So most of his stories r lies and he doesn't even know it. Basically hes like fat Pinocchio.

Twins its doesnt take us long to pee. Im usually in and out. The ones who take awhile are checking there appearances, and chicks in groups ive noticed are gossiping usually about guys, i try to avoid having people follow me cause if there not gossiping there sizing up the competition. Its not fun when u know there only tryin to talk to u cause your dates hot an they wanna piece Thought it fair to answer your question.  
They answered mine. And put up with my heckling

Honey i brought churros today mmmm

Tamaki in case i dont see ya before st pats i should warn u if i drop in an there not wearing green, they shall be mercilessly pinched by me an ariel an hunter. Everyones irish by proximity to an irish person that day. Understood ( stares down)

Come on Mori ( puts arm in his) need to take you for mexican to thank ya for all the unrequested labor to thank you

Any one else wants to come is welcome, but im only buyin mori's this time.

But if your all good ill bring corned beef an cabbage st pats dat. yummy.

Haruhi all my stores by me cancelled double coupons, how would this affect ur shopping habits. An wasnt i right about the pot stickers an chocolate. Hang with me Haruhi i can always find yummy stuff. Its a gift also.

Oh and Hikaru Dont worry ill protect you ;-)

If you guys were a candy what would you be and why.

Bye gotsta get that Mexican. Mmm liznghtangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Hmm Probably should go for the chocolate bar version to be on the safe side. Good, I think we have a plan then!**  
**Renge: Yeah, now that I think about it I can totally see that! **

**Kyoya: 0..0 **

**The twins: That explains so much.**  
**Honey: YAY! {Eats churros}**  
**Tamaki: Got it! {Puts on green shirt}**  
**Everyone else but me: {Puts on a green shirt}**  
**Honey: Can Usa-Chan and I come Liz-Chan?**  
**Me: {Thinks about corn beef and cabbiage} Yummy! :3 My dad makes it a lot.**  
**Haruhi: Well I do cupon when I can, but I don't have enough time to be really great at it. And yes, those pot stickers, and chocolates were amazing!**  
**Me: Agreed!**  
**Hikaru: Thanks.**  
**Me: Amound joy, cause I love amounds, and coconut!**  
**Haruhi: Can gum count?**  
**Tamaki: The Hersheys bar, because it is the king of chcolate!**  
**The twins: Jolly Ranchers, because even if they might look the same, their different.**  
**Honey: I would be Resses Pieces, cause even if they are small, their really yummy! takashi would be Gummy Bears, because he is one! {Hugs Mori}**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: Sour patch, because you'll never know which one you'll get. {Smirks}**

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy st. pattys day everyone! {Pinches all who's not wearing green} Say bye Leprechaun {Shows Hikaru dressed as a ****Leprechaun****} Well, see you all next update!  
**


	18. Cosplaying aliens!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays you can't fight the Homestuck} Hello everybody, let me tell yall about Homestuck!**

* * *

hey are you still updating Kayana

**Dear Kayana**

**Yes, yes I am!**

* * *

hmmmm...(-looks deep in thought-)  
got it! (- thumps fist against palm-)  
Hikaru: let me have your opinion on this! (-pulls out a frilly blue dress, white 3 inch heels, big blue bow and a couple of oranges for the...erm...chest -) if it was the only way to save Kaoru from being murderlurduled(-shoots apologetic look at Kaoru-) would you wear this? Entire Host club (-including Renge and Nekozawa-): if it was the end of the world, and you had a bunker but can only bring one thing, what would it be?  
Haruhi: what do you think about each and every Club member, for real? do you think theyre a bunch of prats? Kaoru and Hani(-serious face-) HUGS! (-cheers-)  
(-cat face-) okey dokey dopeys Ciao LunarFandomGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Hikaru: {Gulps} Without hesitation.**  
**Tamaki: Kuma! :3 Haruhi: My mothers shrine.**  
**Honey: Usa-Chan!**  
**Mori: Satoshi.**  
**The twins: Each other!**  
**Kyoya: My black book.**  
**Renge: My story journal of course! Just think of all the MOE in that cramped bunker!**  
**Me: My laptop.**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out from your shadow} Beelzenef of course, I couldn't leave him.**  
**Haruhi: Well they are annoying most of the time. {Glares at them} But to be honest, I couldn't imagine not having them as friends. {Gets glompped by me, and Tamaki}**  
**Me/Tamaki: SO CUTE! :3 **

**Kaoru: {Blushes} Thanks!**  
**Honey: {Smiles}**

* * *

ha! I love it! That was awesome! You know, the only reason I keep reviewing with questions is because I figure it helps you update quicker, since you can't type a new chappy without questions! So...  
Dear Host Club,  
Hikaru: I've recently read several fics where your stupid mouth got Kaoru nothing but a gun to his back, chains, kidnappers, torture, and eventual amnesia to a point where he saw you and just said, "Sorry, but why do you look like me?" Just wanted to point this out to you. LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER AND STOP BEING AN IDIOT WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!?  
Tamaki: Do you love Haruhi or is she your daughter? And don't say you love her AS a daughter, that doesn't count.  
Kyoya: If you got kidnapped and they took away your cellphone and your little book, how would you get away?  
Kaoru: Do you like to play Jin rummie? (Random question again! ;)  
Nekozawa: Which is better, oh might president? Jelly legs curse or short term memory loss hex?  
Everyone: Do you want play four square? I have chalk!  
And a request for Hetaliafan98: Do me a favor, make the twins dress up as Loke and Aries (Yes, Hikaru is Aries, I'm evil! Belzenef would be proud) Mori as Happy and Honey as Natsu, Haruhi as Lucy, Renge as Erza (Cause she's just as threatening) Kyoya as Gray (Guild mark and all) and Tamaki as Wendy! (MWA HA HA!) Ok, love the new chapter!)  
Love ya, Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Me: {Hugs you} I really appreciate it!**  
**Hikaru: {Looks at Kaoru, and hugs him} I'm so sorry Kaoru, I promise I'll listen more. Just please, don't forget me.**  
**Kaoru: {Hugs, and smiles at him} Well it's kinda hard not to remember someone who looks exactly like you.**  
**Tamaki: {Looks at Haruhi, and blushes} I...I...I LOVE HARUHI!**  
**Haruhi: {Blushes} Well yo don't have to yell it. {Turns from him and smiles slightly.**  
**Me: So Kawaii!**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} Trust me if I told you, you would have nightmares for weeks.**  
**Kaoru: No I haven't played.**  
**Me: Me niether.**  
**Nekozawa: My personal favorite is the short term memory loss. Although, combinding the two would make a great combo.**  
**All the hosts: Sure.**  
**Me: Yay four squares! Now, as for your request. {Grins meniacally at the twins}**

**Few moments later {Le spongebob}**

**Kaoru: {Wearing a orange shirt with big green jacket, and black pants. And cool ass blue shades}**  
**Me: I wasn't sure if you wanted him dressed in the suit or not.**  
**Hikaru: {Wears a little white fluffy dress, and collar. With a pink wig, and ram horns}**  
**Me: {Bursts out laughing} I love this!**  
**Beelzenef: {Laughs evilly}**  
**Mori: {Wears blue neko ears, and costume}**  
**Honey: {Wears a sleeveless gold trimmed black waist coat, unbuttioned, and untucked. Along with white knee length trousers, and a white black trimmed scarf}**  
**Haruhi: {Has a blonde wig, with a short side pony tail. Along with a white blue trimmed short sleeve blouse, and blue skirt}**  
**Renge: {Puts on chest piece armor, and blue skirt} I love cosplay! {Looks over a Kyoya and giggles}**  
**Kyoya: Is it really nesecary for me to do this?**  
**Me: Yeah, you want more guests don't you?**  
**Kyoya: {Sighs} I suppose. {Comes out wearing nothing but boxers} Me: You don't see Tono complaning do you?**  
**Tamaki: {Wears a yellow, and blue dress with white triming, along with a blue wig}**  
**Me: Don't worry,of course they all have their guild mark! {Puts on blue short poofy hair wig, along with a hair band. Along with a short long sleeve orange dress} I'm gonna be Levy!**

* * *

Hello im back and i brought the corned beef and cabbage an some green cupcakes.

My candy is a tootsie pop im hard outside but sweet in the middle

Funny how kyoya's sour patch kids i can eat bags like nothing i can also do this ( puts large lemon slice in mouth an does lemon version of the smilely orange face.) Im immune to the sour.

Hmmm Amethist just want kyoya as gray cause gray cant keep his clothes on and she wants a peep show.

Mori im impressed u could go so spicy on your mexican. Wow. Awe and yes Honey u were welcome company.

Tamaki later ill be posting the first chappys of my spin off after i finish the one im on. Want your thoughts on Roselia. Title is Tamaki's princess And thanks fot wearing green ;-) Even kyoya was smart enough not to test me.

Thats good cause i dont make idle threats

Awe Kaoru looks cute as Loke, but hmm i know well make one the pre celestial spirit an the other the after, it means i get to play with there hair yay, wow it is soft.

So sad last chappys of kais story goes up later but luckily she cameos as hikarus wife in the next one also going up tonight he he.

Well this part irish chicks gotta go i also have to smaxk fat Pinocchio so bye e liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: {Hugs you} Thanks! {Eats the corned beef and cabbage} I'm glad you updated! {Giggles} I know, but who wouldn't? Btw, which Fairy Tail character are you going to be Liz-Chan?**  
**Honey: Thank you Liz-Chan!**  
**Tamaki: {Hands you a rose} I'm sure it will be lovely princess!**  
**Me: {Fangirl squeals} You bet it is! **

**Kyoya: Yes, it appears you are quite the challenge. {Smirks} I like that.**  
**The twins: {Blush}**  
**Me: Can't wait for the next update! This is so cool, I'm part Irish too!**

* * *

this question is for the hosts and renge if you could be in any movie what would it be and also for kyoya we all know of your family police but do you have any strong political connections bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: Hmm, Rise of the Guardians! **

**Renge: Howls Moving castle!**  
**Haruhi: Oddly enough, Spirited away.**  
**Tamaki: :3 My neigbor Totoro!**  
**Honey: Me too! Mori: Princess Monanoke.**  
**The twins: Well after that Harry Potter weekend Hetalia made us watch, we wanna go see Hogwarts.**  
**Me: Miyazaki ftw! Also I would love for the pranking duo of twins to form an alliance!**  
**Kyoya: {Laughs} Of course, but I'm not allowed to detail further then that.**

* * *

Hello hetaliafan have finished watching season 1 of Supernatural? Tamaki how do you do it to charm da girls, did you have to practice? Mori if you could change something about yourself what would it be? Just so you know your awesome just the way you are, I only ask because I'm curious. Hikaru what is your dream job? Kaoru what are your hobbies? Kyoya how do you so easily scare people, does it run in the family, can you teach me? A question for all hosts and hetaliafan would you befriend an alien who is nice, but looks very Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: {Pouts} No. I'm sorry but my enemy School, and it's sidekicks chores, and homework have kept me in a long and vigorous battle. But I am almost finished with season 1. I plan on finishing it this weekend. {Eye's begin to sparkle} Besides, I think I'm going through Sam withdraw.**  
**Mori: Nothing.**  
**Hikaru: Hmm, not sure yet. My mom wants us to go into her buisness, and dad wants us for his.**  
**Kaoru: Reading, pranking, and playing video games with my brother!**  
**Kyoya: You could say that.**  
**Me: Uh, sure.**  
**Honey: Yay! Usa-Chan, and I love new friends!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Tamaki: As long as it was friendly!**  
**Kyoya: I think the problem would be that he was afraid of me.**  
**The twins: Sure.**  
**Haruhi: Why not.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Well another chapter bites the dust. Right now I gotta finish reading a book for English class, wish me luck!**

**One hour later {Le spongebob}**

**Me: {Finishes reading the Crucible, and chucks it} THAT TWAT WAFFLE!**


	19. Return of the hijacking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Tamaki: {Plays worlds ends piano version} I'm back! {Hands me a box of mallowmars} As we promised Princess.**

**Me: Yeah, it's all yours this time Tono. {Starts to eat Mallowmars}**

* * *

Heta-Chan, the way you write about Hikaru, I notice you like to pick on him. Don't get me wrong, It's hilarious, but how do you feel about him?

Hikaru: i just want you to know that you're my favorite! Also... What would you do if Haruhi suddenly walked up to you. And says that she loves you?

Kaoru: You're my other favorite Kaoru! I wiv you too! Also... Would you rather be stuck with a talking squirrel, or a talking turtle?

Tamaki: where did you pick up the habit of hiding in the corner? Was that because of Kyouya or did you just always sulk there?  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Me: 0..0 Uh, w..w..what are you trying to imply here? {Blushes immensely}**  
**Hikaru: Thanks! {Blushes} Uh...**  
**Kaoru: {Smiles} Talking turtle!**  
**Tamaki: Well, I've always sulked in the corner.**

* * *

Hi everyone.

Hetalia: Everytime I read your chapters I laugh till tears. It's very funny.  
Tamaki: If you love Haruhi why don't you behave like a man instead like a little child?  
Kyouya: What time was the most earlier you woke up (or someone woke you)?  
Haruhi: Do you prefer cooking sweets or spicy food?  
Kaoru and Hikaru: Are you not ashamed to sleep in the same bed?  
Mori: Sweets or Spice food?  
Honey: I'm sorry for mistaking your anniversary. Why are you always climbing Mori? Is the view better from up there?  
Nekozawa: Are you still afraid of light or did you made any progress? How is Kirimi?

And the special question is for Shima. Shima, how do you deal with Tamaki on a daily basis? Isn't he annoying?

Thanks everyone. Ygrainne.

**Dear Ygrainne**

**Me: Thanks!**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 You think I behave like a child?**  
**Kyoya: 6am, and I wasn't happy about it. {Glares at Tamaki}**  
**Haruhi: Spicy.**  
**The twins: Nope!**  
**Me: Hey when we were little, every once in a while my siblings and I would pack together in one room. Sometimes, I still like to have a sleep over with my Onee-Chan.**  
**Mori: Spice.**  
**Honey: It's ok! {Giggles} Of course it is!**  
**Me: Yeah, I didn't know when his birthday was either until recently.**  
**Nekozawa: The sun is still evil, but I am still trying for imoto. She's doing fine, thank you for asking.**  
**Shima: {Sighs} I just keep telling myself that he could be worse. He could have ended up like his grandmother. {Shivers at the thought}**  
**Me: {Looks at Shima} Uh, when did you show up?**

* * *

im with you on miyazaki ftw and hetaliafan and any of the other characters have you seen the wind rises, for the twins and alliance with you two and Fred and George would be amazing to see but might doom the castle to any number of pranks but if you did go to hogwarts what house would you be in, and haruhi now that we know kyoya has some political ties do you think his black book is plans for world domination bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Everyone: No, not yet.**  
**Hikaru: But I don't doubt she's already planning on us watching it.**  
**Me: {Smiles} You know me so well.**  
**The twins: Yeah we would! {Grins} We say Gryffindor.**  
**Me: I think I would end up in Ravenclaw, or slytherin.**  
**Haruhi: I learned that it's just best not to ask.**

* * *

Sumiye (Sumishee): HOW DARE THEE DISTURB MINE SLUMBER THEE INCOMPETENT LOW-MINDER! THEE SHALT PAYETH WITH A DISASTER THAT'S NIGH!  
Me: U-uh, sorry...Sumiye. I was just showing you a map of Alton Towers I found in the newspaper.  
Sumiye (Sumishee): WELL SPLENDED FOR YOU! SHOWING A THEME PARK RIDE SO YOU CAN CONVINCE ME TO GO AND SPIN MY HEAD A LOT MORE THAN IT IS ALREADY! HERE'S A LITTLE INFO, LOW-MINDER, I REQUIRE A WELL BALANCED REST AND IF THE SCALES ARE TIPPED, YOU'LL SEE THIS ALONG WITH RANDOM SLEEPING FREQUENTLY. SO BE A NICE LITTLE SPAWN...AND WAKE ME UP LATER! *Falls back asleep* Zzz...  
Me:...Hm, Probably should have told her about Les Mis or HP before telling her this. Now this is why I never call her after all night events.

**Dear Sumishee, and Fiona**

**Me: Ooo, ooo, I wanna go, I wanna go! TAKE ME PLEASE!**

**The twins: Us too!**

**Kyoya: Don't worry. Since I have no doubt Tamaki would want to go as well, we're paying.**

* * *

Awe u didnt like the crucible. It wasnt bad, but all the innocent people who died cause of some petty girls claims was sad.

Ill be Bisca, cause i can shoot, cause i could out drink cana if it was liquor not beer. ( all that german, irish, an scot in me u know thats why were all crazy) also shes sassy

Kyoya im hard wired to make things tough an be a little crazy, besides lifes boring without a challenge or crazy people. Thats why that person who keeps losing badly to me at trivia crack is still trying 5 losses later.

Tamaki if Haruhi had to date some one not you in the club who would you hoped it be.

Honey did you remember to share the cupcakes i brought, also have you tried gluten free cupcakes yet.

Mori- what do u do when your not with honey.  
Cause i can't see him taking you if he had a girlfriend on his dates ,

The twins look really good as Loke hmm It gives me an idea for a oneshot. Hmmmm Did you touch there hair yet, its really soft.

No im not perverted o just like to play with hair.  
Oh an ariel volunteer to be carla , since oir wendy os so tall. Just beware ariels extra sassy today.

Renge were gonna have a sleepover and watch pirate movie so you can agree the male lead looks like tamaki with curlier hair. And i just wanna watch the movie, also do you play harvest moon, and if you did a harvest moon cosplay who would you dress each host as.

Wells this zebras gotta go post embarrassing videos of people failing the hot sauce challenge cause they underestimated habenero liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: No, I liked it. The author did a wonderful job getting his point across. IT'S THAT TWAT WAFFLE ABIGAIL I CAN'T STAND. Everytime I read the next act, I just wanted to strangle her. Bisca it is! Since my mom's part Irish, she has red hair. My dad calls her fiery red head! XD **

**Kyoya: Quite right.**  
**Tamaki: Anyone who made her happy. {Mentally beating up the shady twins}**  
**Mori: Kendo.**  
**Me: {Rubs both their hair} Wow, so soft! :3 {Sniffs} I am not wierd, you all would have probably done it too. Tell her she's got the job!**  
**Renge: Yay, I can't wait! Sorry, I haven't played that game.**  
**Me: See ya, update soon cause I just love Tamaki and Roe.**

* * *

(Such a cute idea! I'm loving these Q&amp;As!)

For everyone: What movie is in your DVD player right now? What book are you currently reading?

Hikaru and Kaoru, as you grow older, do you see yourselves working together, or diverging into separate areas?

Honey, for real though; don't you ever worry about diabetes?

Hetaliafan: Check out Elia Kazan-his testimony to HUAC informed a great deal of The Crucible. Kazan's "On the Waterfront" is his answer to Miller's play. Sorry if you already knew all that! :)  
wealhtheow1

**Dear wealththeowl**

**Me: Thanks! Right now Catching Fire is in my dvd player.**  
**Renge: Power rangers!**  
**Tamaki: Sleepless in seattle!**  
**The twins: Deathly Hollows part 2!**  
**Kyoya: Sherlock Holmes, the one with robert downey jr.**  
**Honey: Frozen!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**The twins: Maybe, we really haven't decided yet.**  
**Honey: Nope!**  
**Me: There's another play? I might actually read it one day, but right know if I read anything that might have that TWAT WAFFLE in it, I might "accidently" rip it.**

* * *

Hey,Hey,Hey(-hyperactive -)  
everybody: have a cupcake,(-brings out a tray of vanilla cupcakes, frosted pink, blue and purple-) now question time(-licking the frosting off-): Haruhi: i know your posing as a boy and all, but i always wondered, where do you go to the bathroom? girls or boys?  
everybody(-you too Heta-san-) : if you were granted one wish, what would it be?  
Tamaki: who do you apprieciate the most in the host club?  
Heta-san:(-whispers in you ear, no one can hear-) Can you make Hikaru dress up as a hula dancer (-grins, holding up a coconut bra and grass skirt-)  
Okey dokey, dat is it Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me/Honey: YAY! {Eats the cupcake}**  
**Haruhi: Well I usually go to the girls, when I know everyones in class.**  
**Me: Ok I know I use this a lot, but I would want to travel dimensions.**  
**Haruhi: To pay off my never ending debt.**  
**Renge: To have one of my Manga's published.**  
**Me: Actually scratch that, I want to publish my Manga's too!**  
**The twins: To visit Hogwarts!**  
**Me: Still, I don't regret that Harry Potter weekend. {Grins}**  
**Honey: To eat as much cake as I can!**  
**Mori: One ring.**  
**Me: {Squeals at the lotr reference}**  
**Tamaki: To go to Alton Towers!**  
**Kyoya: Nothing in particular at the moment.**  
**Tamaki: I appreciate everyone!**  
**Me: {Smiles menacingly} Ooooohhhh Hhhhhiiiikkkkkaaaarrrruuuuu~**

**Few seconds later**

**Hikaru: {Wearing a grass skirt with a coconut bra} Not funny! {Glares}**  
**Me: Oh believe me, it is!**

* * *

Whoa now, looks like your english is really kicking your butt...I actually expected Kaoru to end up in the suit but the original outfit is so much better! It really works since you have to same hair color! Ha! Ok, let's see what else I can come up with...  
Honey, can you judo throw Hikaru into a wall for a triple layer cheesecake with strawberries on top?  
Mori, Are you good at basketball? I just figure you'd have an advantage since your really tall.  
Kaoru, Jin rummie is a type of card game by the way, it's really fun. Do you actually know who your dressed as is? (Do you know who Loke is?)  
Tamaki, SKY DRAGON ROAR! (Tee hee!)  
Haruhi, At this moment, since I'm still imagining you in Fairy Tail outfits, your Kaoru and Hikaru's master, you can summon them to do stuff for you, so they have to do what you say, just thought I'd check and see if you knew that. -  
Kyoya, well, you have to admit it's better than asking for you to dress up as Orga. (Imagine that!)  
Renge, You rock as Erza! I'm still practicing my snake hair thing! And can you teach Kaoru how to play Jin rummie? You guys all need to learn, it's the best confusing card game I've ever played.  
Hetaliafan98, I love this story! I might do an ask Fairy Tail version if I get the time, would that be ok with you? I'll definitely credit you! Great chapter!  
Love ya, Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Me: Sorry.**  
**Honey: {Drools at the mention of Cheesecake, and Judo throws Hikaru} Can I have some cake now Fairy-Chan?**  
**Mori: Not really.**  
**Kaoru: Uh, sure.**  
**Tamaki: What?**  
**Me: {ROFLOLPMP}**  
**Haruhi: Hmmm, I'll definitely keep that in mind. {Glares at the twins}**  
**Kyoya: [Sighs} I suppose it is.**  
**Renge: Thanks! When I have the time I will!**  
**Me: I say go for it, it's really is fun! If any of you guys wanna do an Ask for another fandom it's fine!**

* * *

Yayyyy I'm back baby! Lol okay nekozawa can I call u neko-chan? Honey can I have a hug and here -gives painting of eveyone - hey hetalliafan have u seen black butler i f so who's ur favorite mines either ciels Or grell or sebby? Kyoya if u diddent add to haruhi det do u think she would still be here? Haruhi do u like the lobelia girls? Tamaki what does every ones roses means?  
From Lydia now part of nekozawa dark army :D

**Dear Lydia**

**Nekozawa: Of course!**  
**Honey: Sure! [Hugs you} Thanks Lydia-Chan! {Takes the painting}**  
**Me: Well I have watch the first episode, but not further then that. So far I like Sebastian.**  
**Kyoya: I'm sure one way or another she would have found her way into this room.**  
**Haruhi: No way in hell.**  
**Tamaki: It's just their color scheme!**

* * *

Hi I was wondering if I could ask Nekozawa a question:

So kuretaka (your maid) said that you come from a Russian dynasty and that every hundred years or so a child in your family is born into darkness but hate light. Is any of that true? If not then why do you not like sunlight?

Also why is your sister's name 'Kirimi' I'm just curious.

Sincerely,  
Kitsune to Tenshi-chan

**Dear Kitsune to Tenshi-Chan**

**Why yes, every word of that is true. I'm not really sure why my parents decided to name her that, they just did.**

* * *

Hi everyone!  
Question for hetaliafan- do you happen to watch Doctor Who,and/or Sherlock? I know that your watching Supernatural, and those three shows have this big fandom-cross-over-thingy. Just curious. (Sam is the best) Also, have you ever been to comic-con? I went last year and cosplayed as BMO. It was so cool. And my friend went as Fionna, and my sister went as a female Castiel.

For everyone-Think fast! you're on the run from the CSI! What did you do?  
If you had to cast one of the unforgivable curses, which one would you cast? (Personally, I would chose the Imperius curse.)

Twins- what's your favorite video games?

What's everyone's favorite ice cream flavour? Sorry, so random!

I'm out of ideas :P

"Goodbye everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy!" -Plankton(Spongebob Squarepants)  
Spirit of Imagination out!

**Dear Spirit of Imagination**

**Me: No, but I hear their really good. [Hides a tied up Sam Winchester in the closet} You tell them nothing.**  
**Tamaki: For being to handsome!**  
**Honey: Robbing a bakery!**  
**Mori: Helping Mitsukuni.**  
**Haruhi: Most likely purgery in the court of law, helping them out. {Points to the hosts}**  
**The twins: We would tell you, but plausible deniability.**  
**Kyoya: Same here.**  
**Me: I really don't like the torture curse, so Avada Kedavra for me.**  
**Everyone else: Agreed.**  
**The twins: Super mario smash!**  
**Me: Pistachio!**  
**Honey: Strawberry!**  
**The twins: Rocky road!**  
**Haruhi: Cocolate mint.**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Tamaki: Cookie dough!**  
**Kyoya: Simple Vanilla.**  
**Me: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere, anytime at all...**

* * *

**Tamaki's A/N**

**I hope all you lovely people enjoyed another Hijacking!**


	20. Spring fever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Sisshou by the last alliance} If you don't know this song, I don't even know what to tell you.**

* * *

Hetaliafan you kidnaped Sammy? Be careful of Dean he is going to be looking for him though if you need to distract him give him some pie or I can help you hide him in the closet too (smirks). Anyway hetaliafan which Bleach character would do you have a crush on? A question for all the hosts what Hogwarts house would you be in? Also what job would you get in the Wizardry world? A question for all hosts what is your type of girl for Haruhi type of boy?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: {Whistles nonchalantly} What sam? {Moves right foot back, and closes the closet door} For all we know Sam could be anywhere righ? As long as that is your answer to Dean we should be good. {Blushes} Uh..certainly not Uryu or Toshiro.**  
**Tamaki: Hufflepuff!**  
**Haruhi: Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor.**  
**The twins: Gryffindor!**  
**Honey: Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: Slytherin.**  
**Me: All the houses are cool!**  
**Haruhi: Probably part of the council, like Mr. Weasley.**  
**Honey:Teacher!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**The twins: Run a shop like Weasley's wizard Wheezes!**  
**Tamaki: Headmaster of a school like Dumbledore!**  
**Kyoya: Dark arts teacher.**  
**Me: {Squeals} You would make a great Snape, you know if he actually kept that job! I want to be a wand shop keeper. I would love to see new wizards find their wand for the first time!**  
**Tamaki: Sweet, Kind, loyal, level headed, who speaks their mind, down to earth, and who'll let me love them forever!**  
**Hikaru: Sweet, Funny, Caring, and can tell the difference between my brother and I.**  
**Kaoru: Pretty much what my brother said.**  
**Honey: Someone who will feed me cake!**  
**Rekio: {Comes towards Honey with a cake} Here you are! {Smiles}**  
**Honey: THANKS!**  
**Rekio: {Blushes}**  
**Mori: Nice.**  
**Kyoya: I'll let you all know when I see her.**  
**Haruhi: Well, someone I can trust, who can make me smile, and laugh. Someone who loves me for me.**  
**Me: In my opinion for now, cupids a bitch.**

* * *

Your awesome Honey! Here's your cake! (Hands Honey his triple cheesecake)  
Questions, questions...  
Twins, What did you do with the outfits you wore during the Zuka Club's visit, and where did you get them in the first place? Your mom would kill you if you stole them. (You know, the dresses?)  
Honey, What was your favorite outdoor game when you were little? Did you play with Mori?  
Haruhi, Let's say you were randomly on a cliff, and Tamaki was dangling to one side, Hikaru to the other, and you could only reach for one before the other fell, which one would you reach for?  
Tamaki, IT'S RANKA AND HE HEARD YOUR LOVE CONFESSION RUN! (Tee-hee again!)  
Kyoya, Did you ever consider getting contacts instead of glasses?  
Mori, Do you agree with the fact that everyone in the fandom thinks your an overly glorified piece of furniture?  
Twin's again! Can you sing the campfire song from spongebob? I've tried, it's difficult.  
(C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G SONG! IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG! BAM BAM BAM!)  
And I brought a cupcake for Honey too! Because you deserve the sweets for throwing Hikaru while he was still dressed as a ram! Wait, are you still dressed up or did you change? This is for everyone, because now I'm imagining Levy in a room filled with the cosplaying host club yelling at them to answer questions before she goes and finds Gajeel. (Tee-hee 3.0!)  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Honey: YAY! {Eats the cheesecake}**  
**The twins: 0..0 Don't tell our mother.**  
**Honey: Hide and Seek, we played a lot!**  
**Haruhi: Uh...Both? **

**Tamaki: AHHH {Runs behind Kyoya}**  
**Kyoya: I have, but I find the glasses far more intimidating. {Lifts up his glasses as light glints of them}**  
**Mori: No.**  
**Hikaru: Oh no, not you too. Everytime we visit Hetalia her nephew is watching that sponge. It's the same when we visit Ariel, and Liz.**  
**Kaoru: C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G SONG!**  
**Me: IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOUR WRONG!**  
**Kaoru: IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!**  
**Mori: Bum Bum Bum **

**Kaoru/Me: {Smiles, and hugs him}**  
**Honey: YAY! THANK YOU FAIRY-CHAN! {Eats the cupcake}**  
**Me: Well last chapter we were, that was until Hikaru dressed up like a Hula dancer. But... {Does the powerful author snap and were back in our cosplay outfits} Hey Amey-Chan, wanna join? We need a Millianna.**

* * *

Yay im glad you like TamaRoe, there so cute. I like the cute hikakai moments mixed in.  
Ya i dislike Abigail too Amethyst ur awesome btw you put away so many stickers.  
Yes id smell there hair too. Probably did.

So to all say your with me in a cop car, what are we arrested for.  
I got the idea cause im goin to a mens prison to volunteer tomorrow.

Yes Boys ill be perfectly safe

So Tamaki did you actually read about roe yet. I know hetalia did cause she rocks and hikaru read the one he stared in cause hes cool. Well (bats eyelashes)

Yes kyoya the prison thing is safe, they wouldn't risk seeing there kids by trying anything. Its so cute how worried you are.

Twins no more poison ivy pranks im immune and your giving kyoya and honey hives an im not responsible for how they or mori punish you.

But if you sweet talk me i might hide you for your safety.

Haruhi have you had mexican hot coco

And last if you could ask me any questions what would you ask

And hugs for hunny and mori, gtg got mens prison in morning

Renge wasnt the movie awesome liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: :3 Me too, their just so cute! We'd probably get in trouble for pranking Tamaki's grandmother.**  
**Tamaki: Beating up plausible suitors for Ariel, I just can't help it.**  
**The twins: Most definitely pranking.**  
**Honey: Both of us being too sweet!**  
**Mori: Going along with you, and Mitsukuni.**  
**Kyoya: Hacking classified information.**  
**Haruhi: Not really sure.**  
**Me: {Shows him Tamaki's princess}**  
**Tamaki: {Blushes} Well I'm sad that it didn't work out between Haruhi, and I. But Roe sounds like a lovely women!**  
**Me: Don't worry Tono, I'm a believer of multi-universes!**  
**Kyoya: Nonsense, you are an important asset to this club just like the rest. If you got hurt we would lose guests. In no way is my reasoning cute.**  
**Me: Aww, it is kinda cute!**  
**Kyoya: {Faintly blushes}**  
**Me: Yay Liz-Chan, you made Kyo-Kun blush!**  
**Kyoya: I'm ending this vexing conversation. {Starts to get hives, along with Honey, and glares at the twins}**  
**Mori: {Glares at them too}**  
**The twins: We're sorry Liz.**  
**Haruhi: No, is it any good?**  
**Me: Oooo, who is your favorite host? **

**Honey: Can I come over again?**  
**Mori: Same.**  
**The twins: Us too.**  
**Tamaki: Yay, slumber party at Liz's!**  
**Everyone but Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori: YAY!**  
**Haruhi: Sounds fun!**  
**Renge: Totally!**  
**Me: And tell Ariel she made a great Carla!**

* * *

Hi!

Hetalia: I noticed you have a pic of Fruits Basket in your profile. Do you agree they should have done more anime episodes?  
Tamaki: Do you see yourself as principal of Ouran in the future?  
Kyouya: Do you know any martial arts?  
Twins: What do you think of each other? Without the brotherly love act, please.  
Honey and Mori: Which martial arts are you proficient?  
Haruhi: If you knew martial arts, would you use them to stop Tamaki and the twins in their antics?  
Nekozawa: Would you consider falling in love for someone who loved sunlight? How would you make it work?

Special question(s) to Ranka-San: Your aspect is flawless, I would never think of you as an okama. Congratulations. Have you considered being an okama when your wife was alive? Another question, if you could choose a host to be Haruhi's love interest, who would be?

Love you all. =)  
Ygrainne

**Dear Ygrainne**

**Me: Yes, the anime is amazing, but I wanted them to make a second season. If they did, I'm positive there would be more fans.**  
**Tamaki: Maybe, the future is open with possibilites!**  
**Kyoya: Yes, but just enough to take out as many people as I need.**  
**The twins: We're the bestest of friends, no questions about it!**  
**Honey: Judo!**  
**Mori: Kendo.**  
**Haruhi: To be honest if I did, they wouldn't be them.**  
**Nekozawa: Maybe, but at the moment {Shivers at the thought} no.**  
**Ramka: Thank you! No I never thought about it, but I'm sure she wouldn't have mind! {Glares at Tamaki} NOONE!**

lydia:yo i'm here again :D yay thanks neko-chan (imagines him with cat ears and tail) hehe neko-chan do u have any other fears besides sunlight and please don't wear u clock often because u look really cute with out it and will u merge are worlds with yours please!  
huruhi do u like any sweets at all or just plain don't like them? (don't say the answer in front of honey-sempie) and who out of everyone is ur favorite person  
mori do u do anything besides take care of honey and kendo?  
twins the pool episode is really funny thank u for the scene were u get Tamaki to say DADDY SAYS NO! and what are yalls favorite song  
kaoru what is ur favorite sport game if u have one  
hikaru do u like anime if u do whats ur favorite  
renga u still need to die hehe (is flying so u cant get me) and whats ur favorite anime  
tamaki why haven't u told renga huruhis secret yet if shes part of the host club  
kyoya besides tamaki who has the highest person score

**Dear Lydia**

**Nekozawa: No, and I would never dare take off my cloak without an emergency. Hetalia has already been asking me, and like I told her there could be severe consequences.**

**Haruhi: I don't like sweets in general.**

**Honey: That's ok Haru-Chan!**

**Mori: Host.**

**The twins: Yeah that was pretty funny! Our favorite songs are Phoenix by fall out boy, and World so cold by 12 stones.**

**Kaoru: I really don't play sports.**

**Hikaru: No.**

**Renge: WHAT? JUST SO YOU KNOW CLANNAD IS MY FAVORITE ANIME!**

**Tamaki: I don't really remember, maybe we thought Renge couldn't keep a secret.**

**Kyoya: That would be our natural type, Haruhi.**

* * *

ok well seeing as the world will never know kyoya's plans i for one welcome the Ootori overlords when the time comes anyway seeing as im watching march madness atm question for everybody what college is at the top of your list to attend and why, and for renge i am also a big power rangers fan since childhood, my question is who is ur favorite ranger team

thanks again hopefully you are enjoying nice weather and not snow on the first day of spring bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Kyoya: {Chuckles}**  
**Me: College, ugh don't remind me. Schools almost out, so this summer I have a very difficult research project ahead of me. (OTO) Oh the joys of responsibility.**  
**All the hosts: Ouran university, because it's one of the bests!**  
**Me: Lucky bastards already having a school.**  
**Renge: I honestly miss the og.**  
**Me: Actually there is still snow on the ground where I live. But I love spring, it's honestly my favorite season! :3 {Breathes in the fresh air} Ahhh.**

* * *

Hikaharu-chan:Hello! Can I ask some questions?  
Haruhi: Did you ever get the fancy tuna?  
Kyoya: Why are you so scary?  
Mori: How do you feel about the fact that you have the least fangirls? Honey: Are you a time Lord?  
Tamaki: Why do you act so gay?  
Kaoru: Why do you make it out so that Hikaru is the mischievous one, when it is really you?  
Hikaru: When did you start loving Haruhi?

**Dear Hikaharu-Chan**

**Haruhi: Eventually I did, and it was delicious.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} Because I'm me.**  
**Mori: I'm fine.**  
**Honey: {Giggles} Nope!**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 You think I act gay? {Pales, and deflates as he floats to his corner}**  
**Kaoru: {Grins} Why, I have no idea what your talking about.**  
**Hikaru: {Looks at Haruhi} I guess, when she played our game, and won.**

* * *

C18:hehehe... Kc495 said something interesting...  
Heta-chan, do you like Hikaru?  
Kaoru, have you always said all to your brother?  
Tamaki, have you always been an idiot?

**Dear c18**

**Me: Uh... {Blushes} I plead the fifth.**  
**Kyoya: This is quite interesting, I found Chapters to your other Ouran fanfic. I found the pairing some what amusing. {Holds up a notebook journal}**  
**Me: 0..0 NOOOO! {Tackles him, and gets the journal back} DON'T EVER SPEAK OF WHAT YOU READ...EVER!**  
**Kaoru: Of corse, it's hard not to when we're always together.**  
**Tamaki: {Sulks even more in his corner of woe}**

* * *

"On the Waterfront" is actually a movie with Marlon Brando and Eva Marie Saint about corruption in the longshoreman's union. It's a FABULOUS film-one of Brando's best.  
He'll rip your heart out. You can watch it for free through Amazon Prime if you have it.

OK, let me justify that digression with an actual question. Here's a classic for everyone: You and your best friend are sitting in a jail cell. 5 words or less-what do you have to say to your best friend? I'll go first: Power to the people!  
wealhtheow1

**Dear wealhtheowl**

**Me: Ohh, ok. I don't have amazon, but I'll try to watch it someday. **

**Haruhi: I don't have bail money. [Word count: 5]**  
**Me: Ok I have one, and if you guys get this your awesome. {Giggles} Never pick up the soap! [Word count: 5]**  
**The twins: Best desicion we ever made! [Word count: 5]**  
**Honey: What time is cake served? [Word count:5]**  
**Mori: Where did they put Mitsukuni? [Word count: 5]**  
**Tamaki: I'm glad we're here together! [Word count: 5]**  
**Kyoya: We're getting out right now. [Word count: 5] Trust me, I have connections.**

* * *

**A/N**

**{Sniffles} Ok, I'm am really sad to say this, but I am only making 10 more chapters of this ask. Ok, ok put down your torches, and pitch forks I have a good reason. This story can't go on forever, and theres only so many questions to be asked. I'm not ending this story yet, so theres no need to worry. I'm gonna enjoy every chapter I have left! See ya next update!**


	21. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Black Paper Moon} Only four more days until Kawaii Kon!**

* * *

See told those guys goin to prison was safe, its my 3rd yr for it. The only issue was i was almost taken off my job cause a 3yr old liked me better than her dad an was clinging,

So first the sleepover question, yes you can come but after the 48 hr difusing period is over cause im mental, spiritual, and emotional drained so it be a bad idea to come b4. Alsp everyone has to bring a drink and snack to share.

Second the mexican hot cocoa is amazing

Ariel says she knows she did.

As far as a fav host thats a bad one to ask a mom, and a person who doesnt have a fav food or color.

Cause wait for it... i like em all equally in different ways.

I like tamaki for his willingness to put himself out there, and help bring people together like neko- chan and his sis and the few leadership traits he displays cause without them no one would go along with his plans

Honey- cause hes sweet, possitive, likes cute things and can take half an army alone

Haruhi- cause she eventually sees people for who the are, not what they are

Kyoya for his drive, intelligence and ability to always be prepared.

Mori for his loyalty and trustworthyness, not to mention hes very reliable

Hikaru- because hes clever and mischievous As well as protective.

Kaoru- your sweet and have a kind heart, and the way you put anothers happiness b4 ur own

So there fore i have no favorite.

Yes it was sweet though how worried people were about the prison thing But i was plenty safe.

Well gtg find comfort food. And demolish a few sour patch kids.  
Oh an whats ur ideal date nights liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Glad you were safe, toddlers can be funny sometimes.**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi: YAY, WE CAN'T WAIT!**  
**Haruhi: I'll have to try it sometime.**  
**All the hosts: Thanks!**  
**Me: Well if I did go out on a date, I would want to stay in and watch movies.**  
**Haruhi: Same here.**  
**Tamaki, and the twins: Taking her to a fancy resturant!**  
**Honey: A bakery!**  
**Mori: The observatory.**  
**Kyoya: Whatever she wanted to do.**

* * *

Heck yeah I'll join in the fun! (If you make Hikaru dress up like Carla that is...mwa ha ha...)  
Great Campfire song you guys! You did great Kaoru! You suck for not doing it, Hikaru! Honey, Would you like me to bring more cupcakes when I come over? Which flavor?  
Mori, So you AREN'T a sofa?  
Kyoya, I agree, but I think the glasses make you look adorable! (I said that soley to try and piss him off) You showed a lot of emotion when you first met Tamaki? What happened, did you turn off your mood switch? *Gasp* Are you a cyborg!?  
Twins, I called your mom and told her that Hikaru stole the dresses and Kaoru had nothing to do with it and now she's one her way to the school to kill Hikaru. I suggest running as fast as you can in a dress.  
And yes again I'd love to join in the fun! Just let me grab my kitty paw headdress and hair gel and I'll be there by the next time you update!  
See ya soon, host club! Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Me: You know me so well. {Grins, and turns towards Hikaru}**

**One moment later {Le spongebob}**

**Hikaru: {Wearing white neko ears, a white blouse, and blue skirt} Is there a reason why I'm the one getting pranked?**  
**Me: Because, it is the funny!**  
**Hikaru: I don't like that sponge. Honey: Yes please! Strawberry!**  
**Mori: No.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} Why yes, yes I am.**  
**Hikaru:0..0 You did what?**  
**Me: {See's you walk into the club room dressed as Millianna, and hugs you} Yay!**

* * *

I'm back again dang this is so funny fine neko-chan but ur still awesome! Renga I have a secret to tell u if u don't say anything about it if guest are here (whispers huruhis a girl) Heta-chan watch more black butler!

Hikaru play the game attack on titan Tamaki what do u think your job will be if u don't get to be the heir of ur father's business?  
Okay gotta go hide in case kyoya wants to send his police after me

Lydia

**Dear Lydia**

**Renge: Yeah I know, they told me a while ago.**  
**Me: It is now on my list of things to do.**  
**Hikaru: I'll try.**  
**Tamaki: I'm not really sure, probably open up my own Cafe.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles}**

* * *

aww... its only 10 chappies more, ill miss making fun of Hikaru(-pouts-) like...a lot!  
All: would you like the power to shapeshift? if so into what and why into that, like to listen to others conversations or plan world domination?  
(-cough-)KYOYA(-cough-)  
Haruhi: if you can have a vacation anywhere in the world,where would it be? and its for free!  
Hani: why is Usa-chan so special to you?  
Heta-san: i just wanted to let you know that this story is pretty awsome, your the only one who gets me in making fun of Hikaru,rock on! (-whacks Hikaru on the head with newspaper-) WHOOP Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me: I know, I will too.**  
**The twins: Yes, so we can pull more pranks!**  
**Everyone else: Not really.**  
**Kyoya: [Chuckles for the umpteenth time}**  
**Haruhi: Hawaii, or spain.**  
**Honey: Because, he was my first suffy.**  
**Me: Aww thanks!**  
**Hikaru: Oww {Rubs his head}**

* * *

Hetaliafan if Kyoya were to duel against Seto Kiba who do you think would win? A question to all hosts what would you do if suddenly you wake up to find out that you switched bodies with another member of the Host club? Kasanoda do you want to hang out? Let's be buddies! (smiles).  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: Well, Seto is disturbingly obsessed with beating Yugi, and I doubt Kyoya has ever even picked up a deck. Sorry Kyo-Kun but I'm gonna have to go with Kaiba-Boy.**  
**Kyoya: It's quite alright, I'm not really interested in card games.**  
**The twins: {Smiles} Depends, who did we switch with?**  
**Tamaki: {Panics}**  
**Me: Most likely that.**  
**Honey: It would be pretty fun to see what everyone's life is like, right Takashi!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 Considering I'm the only female, not pleasant.**  
**Kyoya: That would be quite the challenge. {Smirks} I love a good challenge.**  
**Kasanoda: Uh, sure.**

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru- Why do you play "Which one is Hikaru"? Why not Which is Kaoru or Which is Which?  
Hikaru- What do you think about all of the fanfics where Kaoru dies?  
Tamaki- Why do you call all of your customers princess?  
Kyoya-How many customers do you get?  
hetaliafan- Did you know Hikaru means shining and Kaoru means fragrant Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya are my favorite characters!  
Kur4m1

**Dear Kur4ml**

**Kaoru: Because, Hikaru is the oldest!**  
**Hikaru: 0..0 Tamaki: Because, thats just what a prince does Princess!**  
**Kyoya: Trust me, I get enough.**  
**Me: Well I knew about Hikaru, but not Kaoru. You learn something new everyday!**  
**Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya: Thank you!**

* * *

since Easter is almost upon us i was wondering if you have ever tried marshmallow peeps or if not what your favorite easter candy is, and for the haruhi in honor of the holiday will you let twins dress u up like usa-chan, and last question sadly is for the zuka club and that is what is ur favorite musical,(wispers to hetaliafan) can you spary them with more of that black liquid after they answer

thanks again and thank for the whole story bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: Yeah, but my favorite Easter candy are those mini robin eggs. You know, the one with milk chocolate inside them?**  
**Haruhi: Hell no.**  
**The twins: Awww, but it's for the holiday!**  
**Haruhi: Then why don't you two dress up like bunnies.**  
**The Zuka club: Busts through the doors: Thats easy it would be...**  
**Me: {Brings out water gun with mysterious black liquid, and squirts them} Oh yeah!**  
**The Zuka club: We'll be back to rescue you poor maidens. {Leaves}**  
**Me: Your welcome!**

* * *

HEY! I'm back, BUT A WHOLE LOT CRAZIER! HEHEHEHEHEHE

Nekozawa: If Haruhi was hanging off of a cliff, but it was daylight, and Kirimi was crying because she didn't want Haruhi to die, would you save her? And, can I join your club? IT LOOKS SO AWESOME!  
Kyoya: Did you put the vase right near the door on purpose?  
Tamaki: I love you, but you're an idiot. I still love you, though.  
Mori: Don't worry, I'm one of your fangirls.  
Honey: YOU ARE SOO ADORABLE! -Gives you cake-  
Twins: What is your favorite prank that you've pulled?  
Everyone: If you could be one mythical creature or something of science-fiction, (etc. unicorn, leprechaun, evil-bunny-cyborgs), what would it be?  
Hikaru: Hey can you go change into this? PLEASE? -holds up magician costume-  
Kaoru: Can you hold this camera for me? Make sure to press record! -rides a skateboard over to Hetalia-  
Hetalia: -whispers- Hey, you wanna put a bucket of goo above the changing room's door so we can witness awesomeness. Livi Winterfrost

**Dear Livi Winterfrost**

**Nekozawa: Uh..uh...maybe.**  
**Kyoya: {Smirks} Maybe.**  
**Tamaki: Thank you princess!**  
**Mori: {Blushes}**  
**Honey: Yay! Thank you Livi-Chan! {Eats the cake}**  
**The twins: Moping the club room with glue, and watching Tono walk on it!**  
**Tamaki: {Glares} That was not funny.**  
**Me: Uh, does Smaugs count?**  
**Mori: Centaur.**  
**Honey: Fairy!**  
**Haruhi: Uh, I'm not really sure I wanna be a mythcal creature.**  
**Tamaki: A mage!**  
**Me: Wow, really?**  
**Tamaki: Yes, last time I came to your house boomerang was one. There was this one commercial with a duck, and how he was a powerful wizard. I liked it!**  
**Me: Oh god, not Daffy. Are you talking about the merrie melody, The Wizard?**  
**Tamaki: Yes, the one were he's undetered!**  
**Me: {Facepalms}**  
**Hikaru: You know, I actually liked being a Leprechaun.**  
**Kaoru: Maybe we can both be one.**  
**Kyoya: Well since all of you insist I have one following me. I would like to be a Shinigami.**  
**Hikaru: Uh, sure. {Heads to the changing room}**  
**Kaoru: ok. {Holds camera}**  
**Me: {Grins evilly, and places a bucket of goo above the curtain} Ok Hikaru come out.**  
**Kaoru: {Presses record}**  
**Hikaru: {Comes out, and the bucket of goo falls on him} Really?**  
**Me: Hello youtube!**

* * *

Dear Host Club,  
I'm back but I haven't found that episode where Haruhi saw inside Kyoya's book, I know it exist I just have to find it. And to answer any question about my sanity if It doesn't, no I'm not sane. But I do accept you challenge Hetalifan, I'll have you know that I am a duel master. Tamaki- How does it feel to know that you're the main reason Honey's bother hates him?  
Honey- How can you eat so much cake without getting fat, it's inhuman.  
Haruhi- Do you have wig that looks like your normal hair or something because I don't get how you keep your hair so short and then have long hair when in disguise.  
Kyoya- How did you let the Zuka club kidnap Haruhi? I was under the impression that you keep tabs on everyone's whereabouts.  
Haruhi- Did you know that the Host Club (excluding Kyoya) can't stand you acting?  
The Twin- Do you think you would have had better luck being seen as separate people if you didn't hang with each other as much?  
Kyoya- Do you think you would survive in a different country since you don't have any connections there?  
Host Club- Out of the four elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water), which one would you like to control?  
Nekozawa- Your magic is a hoax, there is no such thing as magic. It is all just unidentified science.  
That's all the questions I have for now, Robo signing out. Jetpack engage!  
[Activates a jetpack and flies away]  
Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Me: It's ok, and just name yor place and time bud!**  
**Tamaki: I am?**  
**Me: Sadly it is true Tono. But his brother is kinda a jerk to begin with.**  
**Honey: {Giggles} I can always eat cake!**  
**Haruhi: Yeah, I thought it was creppy how the club got it so perfectly.**  
**Kyoya: Well... be quiet thats why.**  
**Haruhi: Well I told the Zuka club I wasn't a good actor.**  
**The twins: Maybe, but why would we ever seperate?**  
**Kyoya: Didn't I ask you to be quiet?**  
**The twins: Fire!**  
**Haruhi/Honey: Water.**  
**Mori/Kyoya: Earth.**  
**Tamaki: Air!**  
**Nekozawa: Believe what you will.**  
**Me: {See's you leave on a jet pack} So cool!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, I'm almost done with English class! BOO YAH! I hope you enjoyed another chappy, see ya!**


	22. Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays ft by Funkist}**

* * *

Hetaliafan what is your dream job? A question for all hosts if you were camping deep in the woods and suddenly a Wendigo comes after you what do you do? Hetaliafan is Sammy still in your closet if he is make sure to feed him. Hetaliafan when you finish this fanfiction will you make more? A question for all hosts what is you favorite animated movie?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: To be a Veterinarian, and a published Manga author!**  
**Everyone but Mori, Haruhi,Honey, and Kyoya: 0..0 A wendigo?**  
**Haruhi: Well I know they would panic {Points to me, The twins, and Tamaki}, to be honest if they were real I would be too.**  
**Honey: We'll protect everyone, right Takashi?**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Me: No, sadly I had to let Sammy go. After I finish the ask I will make more fanfiction, but most likely they won't be asks.**  
**Honey: Frozen!**  
**Haruhi: Box trolls.**  
**Me: JELLY! Sorry I just had to. XD Rise of the Guardians!**  
**The twins: How to train your dragon!**  
**Tamaki: Can I pick a pokemon movie? Hetalia, and Renge have been showing me some, and I think their just lovely! I love pokemon 4ever!**  
**Me: {Squeals} Celebi! Personally I like Rise of Darkrai a little bit better, only because of the music!**  
**Tamaki: So true, but Celebi won me over.**  
**Kyoya: Nightmare before Christmas. **

**Mori: Ponyo.**

* * *

Hey im back i was googlin names and found out Tamaki and Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight have the same English voice actor, so for you an renge if there's a cosplay on it whose who.

Oh the sleepover was awesome guys, and it was nice of haruhi to make bfast. And i was a little concerned the hosts minus kyoya cause he already guessed, may be a little sad to learn i dont have a fave host. But they were surprisingly cool aboit it.

You're Hikaru and your kaoru Cause Hikaru has the deeper sexy voice and eyes get mad everytime someones wrong at guessing And Kaoru has a smooth and gentle sexy voice but his eyes get sad when people are wrong an nervous waiting for a guess. And Hikaru smells like maple syrup when i hug him. See played won and gave a good reason. Your welcome

Honey whats ur fave easter candy.

Tamaki is it nice finally having ur mom home An does she an Shima get along Also when you thought haruhi was a dude why were u so grabby your not grabby with the twins

Awe Mori needs a hug cause he keeps getting called furniture, its ok mori you dont have to be chatty to be awesome.

Kyoya whys your bros keep sending me saki ? If there hopin im interested im not. Im also not into rice wine. Or did you tell em i was so id be repulsed by them.

Haruhi i brought u mexican hot chocolate

Well got to go i need to make bracelets after i escape lobelia, apparently they learned i have drama exp and are after me so im gonna go lose em and maybe drop a stink bomb or two in there path.  
liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: I never really watched Vampire Knight before, is it good?**  
**Haruhi: Thanks!**  
**All the hosts: We don't mind, you gave a really good reason.**  
**Me: Yeah, I probably coldn't decide either!**  
**The twins: {Smiles} Your amazing!**  
**Honey: Peanut butter egg's!**  
**Me: Yeah, my mom is planning on making some this weekend. I'll bring some next time I update.**  
**Tamaki: Yes it is, she and Shima get along surprisingly well! Well, I thought that he/she was a guest. So I was doing what the host club was ment to do.**  
**Mori: Thanks.**  
**Kyoya: No, unlike me they don't know when to give up.**  
**Haruhi: {Tries it} :) **

**Me: {Hands you a water gun with mysterious black liquid} I can't let you go unarmed. If you want someting more intimidating, let me know. ;)**

* * *

Alright! I have arrived and I'm dressed as Millianna! *Fiddles with Kitty paw headdress*  
So, I brought my crippled marshmellow cake! If you can recall that...yeah, this is an ugly cake...(Starts eating frosting in depress from a can in Tamaki's woe corner) I fail at baking real cakes, but I'm good at cupcakes...*Sniffle* I need a hug...  
Ok! I'm good!  
Kyoya, Can you play any instruments?  
Honey, I brought you a hideous cake but I swear it's really good, here you go, *Hands him cake*  
Mori, Do you play any other sports than shown in the anime?  
Hikaru, A. Since I am now magically in the room and dressed as Millianna, I have to stay in character. B. And your still dressed as Carla the exceed so...NEKO NEKO YAY! NYA! *Tackle hug Millianna style*  
Kaoru, How exactly are you going to save your brother from your Mother when she arrives?  
Hikaru again while still forcefully Millianna hugging him, F.Y.I. I think I just head your Mom's limo door slam outside. Uh oh, she's running up the stairs. *Still crushing the life out of Hikaru* Oh well!  
And...*Whispering into Heta-chan's ear so no one else hears me* Next up we should cosplay as students from DWMA! Guess who's Crona...*Cough* Hikaru *Cough Cough*  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Honey: YAY! {Eats the cake, and hugs you} It's delicious Amey-Chan!**  
**Kyoya: No.**  
**Mori: No.**  
**Hikaru: C..c..can't...B...b..breathe Kaoru: 0..0 Uh oh {Try's to get you off Hikaru, but to no avail}**  
**Me: Totally!**  
**Yuzuha: {Walks in the club room} Where is he? {Looks, and glares at Hikaru} **

**Me: Well Mrs. Hitachiin, the dresses are still in perfect condition right?**  
**Yuzuha: Yes.**  
**Me: And they got a chance to be tested for free.**  
**Yuzuha: Alright, but next time you even think abot pulling a stunt like that Kaoru, your gronded.**  
**Hikaru: Uh, I'm Hikaru.**  
**Yuzuha: Of course you are. {Leaves}**  
**Everyone: {Looks at me} 0..0 **

**Me: Oh don't worry, Hikaru will owe me big time later. {Thinks about DWMA cosplay}**

* * *

Ah... The great laugh this brings me everytime I read this. More questions!

Tamaki: no means for spoilers, but what was your point in putting on a cherry blossom sticker on your shoulder in volume 2 of the manga? Like... Why?

The twins: I dare you two to read the Fanfiction 'Kaoru's gift' by Blue Rose Demon... Just do it.

Haruhi: tell Heta-Chan to stop picking on poor little Hikaru. ;) poor boy needs a break.

Heta-chan: how many chapters are you planning on making for this? Until people just stop giving you questions or...?  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Tamaki: Because it looked Lovely!**  
**The twins: {Read the fanfic} 0..0 {Both hug each other}**  
**Haruhi: {Looks at me}**  
**Me: Fine. I plan on making 30 chapters, so only 8 are left.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: I have another announcement. Since this weekend is Kawaii Kon, I regret to inform you that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge will not be here. {Glares} Lucky bastards. So I will be bringing in some special guests next chapter to fill in for them. Trust me, I don't think you'll be dissapointed.**  
**Ace: {Opens the curtain, and leaves the changing room} Alright, so why am I here again?**  
**Naruto: {Follows suit} Yeah, I'm gonna be in the next chapter believe it!**  
**Me: Damn it, you guys ruined the surprise.**  
**Loke: My apologizes, I tried to stop them, but their idiots.**  
**Me: It's alright, I don't blame you. Well, there you have it. Ace, Naruto, and Loke will be filling in for the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**


	23. Special Guests!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran {Otherwise when I write, it wouldn't be fanfiction}**

**Me: {Plays Crossing field by Amale} Don't you guys just love it when you find the perfect dub of your favorite song? {Sighs} Well like I said last time, Renge, and the twins are at Kawaii Kon. So I brought in special guests to fill in for them.**  
**Loke: Pleasure to meet you all!**  
**Naruto: Sup! I'm still getting ramen after this right?**  
**Me: Sure.**  
**Ace: Ok I get it now, we're answering questions!**  
**Me: Yep! S o lets get started!**

* * *

I have two very important questions to ask Naruto. The first is, why are you such an idiot. The second question is, do you know that the Akatsuki have been revived and are trying to hunt you down as we speak. I ran into them on the way here and told them you were in the area. They were muttering something about "revenge on some knuckle-headed idiot" or something like that.  
Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Naruto: HEY, I'M NOT AN IDIOT. AND WHAT THE HELL?**  
**Me: Wait, does that mean Itachi too? If so...**  
**Naruto: {Smiles} Theres a chance Sauske might come! Thanks!**

* * *

kawaii kon! sooo lucky!(-big dreamy eyes-) have fun Renge-san, Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san(-big smiling kitty face-) hey its the first time i didnt insult that dolt Hikaru!(-Haha-)  
Hani: whats your favorite thing besides sweets, Usa-chan, Mori, the host club and cake?  
Kyoya: do you have a favorite thing?  
Haruhi: (-hands you a plushie raccoon-) i thought youd might like it(-blushes-), whats your fav game?  
sorry for the weird questions, i just have an obsession lately about treasured things that just makes me squeal with happiness!(-squeals happily-) Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me: {Pouts} I know right. I usually just watch the Ask the anime characters panel on youtube. Honey: Cute things!**  
**Kyoya: Not really.**  
**Haruhi: Thanks! Sometimes I like to play kick the can.**  
**Tamaki: :3 I knew it! {Glomps Haruhi}**

* * *

Yes Vampire Knight is. Zero is awesome maybe next time ill drag him by, both the Japanese and English voice actors that do him have sexy voices

Actually i made lobelia wet themselves. I took all that saki kyoya's brothers keep sending me and a grill lighter and made them think i breathed fire at them xena warrior princess style. Well at least i found a use for the saki

Awe only 8 left :-(

Wow honey i wuv peanut butter eggs to.

Heta you may wanna hide im gonna do something un precedented ( im gonna pin an tickle kyoya, ) gives naughty smirk to kyoya while flashing my shades. ( proceeds to pin him and tickle till hes out of breath.) Let your black book predict that and if you try back i can block it out.  
:-P

Tamaki Does it scare you to see kyoya like that. Nope not scared,

Awe Mori your awesome

No im not scared of kyoya heta , but seeing him laughing an disheveled is priceless less, and thanks to my darling son who took off on video.

Well catch ya later gonna take another whose your anime bf quiz, its never the same answer do to my lack of a fav color or food. Usually its the twins or kyoya heta, wonder why... then i gotta get another ch ready to post for Tamaki's Princess, and on quotev my avatar story fans are waiting on there update. Oh and Het, this is fun do keep writing stories after this one And since the twins arent here they only complain about spongebob cause there closet bronies the watch mlp with ariel not spongebob as much.

Ask em when they get back from the con liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Cool! {Laughs at the lobellia comment, and high-fives you} Oh, like I promised. Here's my mom's peanut butter eggs. {Hands everyone peanut butter egg's}**  
**Kyoya: 0..0 {Gets pinned, and starts laughing}**  
**Everyone but you, and Kyoya: 0..0 **

**Tamaki: Yes, yes it does. 0..0 **

**Mori: Thanks **

**Me: It's official, your awesome! I can't wait for the next update! I will! {Laughs} That is an excellent deduction! Keep calm, and flutter on!**

* * *

YAY LOKE MY FAV FAIRY TAIL CHARACTER!  
Do you love Lucy or Aries? Make a decision to forever be seared into the internet! (Mwa ha ha)  
Tamaki's still here so I have to shift all of my attacks on Hikaru over to you. Actually, I think I've seen you and Loke's master/princess/Ms/ whatever he gonna call her next rocking the same woe corner position. Of corse your underaged so your wasn't as funny. Sorry. (From that training at the beach OVA, did you see that Heta-chan? I was rolling around laughing.)  
Kyoya, Do you plan to learn how to play an instrument. Thats one thing Tamaki can cleanly beat you in without you having to let him win.  
Honey, MY CAKE DIDN'T SUCK YAY! (Major self esteem boost) Your so nice thinking it was good when it didn't come out like the picture in the book...ah well, the same is lame.  
Mori, How old were you guys when Honey first got into the habit of riding around on your shoulders or piggy back?  
Heta-chan, Wait, isn't Loke technically a cat? *Thinking about it* Lion cat. Funny cat ear hair cat. Loke is a type of cat person spirit...ehh, close enough. NYA!  
*Tackle attack*  
Oh, and does Lucy know she can't summon him? She just might get herself killed if she's counting on him for one of her bandit catching jobs...oh well! *Crushing Millianna hug*  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Loke: Uh... {Blushes} Well...it's complicated. **

**Tamaki: What?**  
**Me: {Laughs} Oh good times. {Wipes away a tear} Good times.**  
**Kyoya: Not really.**  
**Honey: {Smiles}**  
**Mori: 10.**  
**Me: Yep! {Laughs seeing Loke get takled}**  
**Loke: Please get off. Trust me, she wouldn't be that reckless. {Thinks about who he's talking about, and who she's with} 0..0**

* * *

these questions are manily for everyone who is you favorite Disney character, and if you could go on a date with any actor or actress who would it be?

and again awesome getting the zuka culb again hetaliafan, if they do come back to bother may i suggest a dunk take full of that mystery liquid that reminds me of black slime from ghostbusters

thanks again for writing this and while it is sad that it will soon end its will be one i will return to bmg20

**Dear bmg20**

**Me: Olaf!**  
**Tamaki: Belle!**  
**Haruhi: Ariel.**  
**Naruto: I have no idea what your talking about.**  
**Ace: Same here.**  
**Honey: Simba!**  
**Mori: Mowgli.**  
**Kyoya: Scar.**  
**Loke: Disney?**  
**Me: Thanks! Thats was the plan! ;) When theres something strange in your neighborhood, who you think it is...GHOST NAPPA! You know what I'm gonna miss the most with this story? You all!**

* * *

Hey, everyone. Since Hetalia is finishing this story, this will be the last time I will ask questions. Also I am going to ask questions to other characters.  
I want to thank Hetalia for the amazing idea of a story where fans can interact with the hosts (more or less).

Hetalia: If you could choose a host for your love interest, who would be? Hikaru, perhaps?

Tamaki: If Haruhi didn't want anything with you, would you consider Renge?

Kyouya: I'm glad to know you like Nightmare before Christmas. Have you seen The Corpse Bride? Do you think that if Tamaki didn't exist, could you be open minded enough to accept a person as Haruhi as your friend?

Haruhi: If you didn't had a debt and didn't end in the host club, do you think you could have met the other hosts and befriended them?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Before Haruhi, did anyone could tell which one was Hikaru and which was Kaoru?

Honey: Do you get along better with Chika now that you know he likes little chicks?

Mori: Did you ever did anything that kept Honey angry with you several days?

Tachibana: How many alarm clocks did Kyouya broke so far? (Don't get mad Kyouya, I'm just curious)

Fuyumi: What do you think about the change in your little brother in the last years?

Thank you all for answering me. See you one of these days. Ygrainne.

**Dear Ygrainne**

**Me: Aww thanks! 0..0 No, w..w..why would you think that? {Blushes} **

**Tamaki: Uh, maybe.**  
**Kyoya: Yes Tim Burton is one of my favorite directors. Maybe.**  
**Haruhi: Long shot, but maybe **

**Me: Since their not here I'm gonna let Ace answer this one.**  
**Ace: {Reads the cue cards I hand him} No, but they don't know their mother actually can tell them apart.**  
**Me: Yep, she just loves playing games just as much as they do!**  
**Honey: Yep!**  
**Mori: {Remembers Honey's cavity}**  
**Tachibana: Wait, you know who I am? Well, lets just say I have a closet full of new clocks for Mr. Otori.**  
**Fuyumi: {Hugs him} I think it's wonderful!**  
**Me: Seriously, is there a secret passage here I don't know about?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Well Renge, and the twins should be back next chapter! {Stands next to Naruto and looks at him}**  
**Naruto: Uh, what are you doing?**  
**Me: Nothing! How's Hinata doing?**  
**Naruto: Why are you asking me?**  
**Me: No reason, just waiting for the Canon! {grins} ;) **


	24. Confessions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Oracion from Pokemon The rise of Darkrai} Early this morining Renge, and the twins landed back into Japan.**  
**Renge: Yep!**  
**The twins: Glad to be back!**  
**Hikaru: {Looks at Kyoya} Next time ask me before you sign me up for conventions.**

* * *

Aww...bye Loke! Ok, let me think...  
A. That OVA was insanely hysterical and the only one that was better was the water park one. Or maybe the episode with everyone hopped up on Juvia's "love" potion. I rewound and watched that like three times laughing continuously at Master Makorov yelling at a barrel. Renge, YOU ARE MY RIVAL!  
Sorry, just had too.  
So...Mori, Wait, so you outgrew Honey THAT quickly? I imagined you guys being the same size for a while and then you suddenly hitting a growth spurt while Honey didn't. Well, also, was there ever any point in time that you can remember that Honey was taller than you?  
Hikaru, Yay! Your back! Cosplay as Liz Thompson for me please!  
Kaoru, Sorry, your his brother, so I assume if you do this cosplay you'll end up as Patty. Be read to act like a nut and turn your exam papers into art. So, how was your trip? Did anyone mistake you for Fred and George from Harry Potter? Has anyone ever done that?  
Kyoya, You laughed. While tickled. I can't believe it. It's a miracle. Honey, If you world was ending and Mori and Usa-chan and all the cake was gone. Would you continue to attempt to survive or would you just flip out? (I'm only asking because I got no straight answer when I asked what he would do if Mori and Usa-chan were gone forever)  
And a suggestion for you, Heta-chan. I read Fairy Tail versions of truth or dare all the time. Just wondering, if you have any free time after this story, will you do an Ouran version? (Just imagine, instead of a sideways question to get what you want you can just straight up dare Hikaru to hit himself on the head with a hammer or dress up as Excalibur.) ;)  
Oh, and Hikaru, no offense meant by that! Although I like Kaoru more my friend says she likes you because your, and I quote, 'angrier' Hope that makes you feel better!  
Love ya, Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Renge: {Glares at me} YOU ARE MY RIVAL!**  
**Me: {Glares at my right foot} YOU ARE MY RIVAL! THINKING YOUR SO COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU HELP ME BALANCE WHEN I STAND!**  
**All three of us: {Burst out laughing}**  
**Mori:When we were 5.**  
**Hikaru: Uh, no.**  
**Kaoru: {Laughs} That sounds fun! The Kon was really fun! Sadly, we were never mistaken for the Weasley twins.**  
**Kyoya: No, it's simply a natural human instinct.**  
**Honey: {Gets watery eye'd} I honestly don't know what I'd do.**  
**Me: Hmm tempting, I'll have to think about that one.**  
**Hikaru: None taken. Kaoru gets just as angry as I do you know. I wasn't the only one pranking Tono, and dealing with those love notes.**

* * *

Hetaliafan I'm going to miss this. A question for all the hosts who is the person you look up to? How was Kawii Kon? Hetaliafan in your opinion which host would be more likely to be stalked? A question for all the hosts have you ever been given a creepy gift from a fan girl if so what was it?  
Guest27

**Dear Guest27**

**Me: I am too.**  
**The twins: We know we're probably going to regret this later, but the person we look up to is Tono.**  
**Honey: Yeah Tama-Chan is awesome!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: He is the one that started this whole thing.**  
**Haruhi: I have to agree.**  
**Tamaki: :) {Glomps them all} You guys are the greatest friends anybody cold ask for!**  
**Renge: It was awesome!**  
**Kaoru: I got to see Hikaru participate in a lot of things!**  
**Hikaru: I finally got to meet my supposed voice actor Todd Habercorn.**  
**Me: {Smiles} Isn't he just awesome?**  
**Hikaru: No.**  
**Me: I would have to say it would be a tie between Hikaru, and Tono.**  
**All the hosts: No.**  
**Kyoya: I tend to make sure there are no possible stalkers.**

* * *

Let me start of by saying that if Naruto ever does get a girlfriend it will be Sakura. Next, since Hikaru's is back, we can finally answer a certain question that has come up over the course of this story.  
*Eyes gleam and smiles like the Cheshire Cat*  
*Straps Hetalia to a lie detector*

Now we can get the truth out of you. If you answer truthfully then you get a truck full of Mallowmars. However, if you lie then I will give Honey a cake the size of Mount Fuji to get the answer out of you.

The question: Do you love Hikaru?  
Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Me: NaruHina will prevail! I refuse to give up on Sauske returning to the village!**  
**Renge: I read a lot of convincing storys here, and I kinda like KibaHina.**  
**Me: What? [Sighs} I guess we can still be friends even if we don't always agree on ships. I am a believer in multi- Universes. However there are two ships I refuse to change. Tomoya/Nagisa, and Strider/Arwin. Messing with these two ships is punishable by watching 4kids dub shows. Starting with their one piece. {Shivers} **

**Renge: Don't worry, I support those two ships!**  
**Me: Yay! {Gets distracted, and gets strapped to the lie dectector} **

**Hikaru: What?**  
**Me: {Glares} You'll never get me to talk.**  
**Honey: {Walks up to me} I'm sorry Heta-Chan, but cake is on the line. {Places a portable dvd player on my lap}**  
**Me: You wouldn't.**  
**Honey: This is for your own good. {Presses play, and 4kids dub one piece starts playing}**  
**Me: NEVER!**  
**Hikaru: Uh, did I miss something here?**

**One hour later {Le spongebob}**

**Me: Ok, Ok I'll talk. Just stop that awful acting, and voices.**  
**Honey: Turns off the portable dvd player}**  
**Me: Alright, I... have a crush on Hikaru.**  
**Everyone: 0..0 That makes so much sense now.**  
**Hikaru: 0..0 You do.**  
**Me: {Nods} Hikaru: Uh...**  
**Me: Don't worry, there are just lines not meant to be broken that I do not intened to break. I deal with my crushes like eveyone else. Write characters to pair you all up with! {Eye's begin to sparkle} Mallowmars?**  
**Honey: Cake?**

* * *

So Heta, i hope u didnt get any backlash from kyoya for the tickle attack, my only issue was angry fan girls... it was cool though i let my big scary dogs out and gave my kids supersoakers with colored water ...

Is your guests sticking around, cause my autoimmune was actin up an i forgot to ask loke a question- one if you married lucy, what would the babies be, and how would that relationship work. Also can i touch his hair, and hes adorable. No im not biased cause im a leo baby.

Heta did u ask the twins about what i told you.  
( ariel starts to sing true true friend eyeing twins)

Oh an if ur wondering this time my quiz said Hikaru, itll be someone else later.

Tamaki how long after my tickle attack on kyoya did you hide for.

Renge i emailed you video of said attack an others since hunter my son videod when i got the twins and ariel getting tamaki, mori, and honey. I suggest u get popcorn an watch with haruhi

Awe dont worry kyoya i gots plenty of back up videos you cant hack

An stop glaring at hikaru an loke.

Well see ya im supposed to teach ariel how to block out being tickled which ill just tickle her and hunter, then i gotta record mlp cause ariel said someone promised to watch with her when they got back. Oh and Zero said hell come meet u nxt time as long as i give him his gun back,

Bye liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: Nope, I'm fine. {High-fives you} Sorry but they had to go back. Hmmm, although I do have a solution. {Grins at Hikaru}**  
**Hikaru: {Gets dressed as Loke} Uh..**  
**Me: {Hands him cards to read}**  
**"Loke": Uh well celestial spirits can't stay in your world for long, and you can't stay in our world for long. That relationship would be very hard to maintain. Hanging out is no problem, but marrage. That would be difficult. {Takes off Loke cosplay} Am I done? {Looks at me}**  
**Me: Yeah, for now. Just one more thing {Grins} Ariel needs your help, she's trying hard doing what she can. **

**Kaoru: Would you try? Just give it a chance. **

**Hikaru: You might find that you start to understand.**  
**The three of us: A true true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see! A true true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true true friend!**  
**Hikaru: Wait a minute. {Glares} They told you didn't they?**  
**Me: {Giggles} Maybe.**  
**Tamaki: {Comes out from hiding under the table} Who said I stopped?**  
**Renge: Way ahead of you. {Eats the popcorn while watching the video, and starts to burst out laughing}**  
**Kyoya: ...**  
**Me: YAY, I can't wait!**

* * *

Honey senpai, how many people you had kill for ruining your sleep/taking away your sweets?

Kyouya, I m willing to work here for free:D will you take me in?

Kaoru, what will usually happen at home with you and hikaru?  
AngeDREAMS

**Dear AngeDreams**

**Honey: Uh, I'm not really sure. But not a lot of people try!**  
**Kyoya: Well we'd have to get you typed, and theres also transportation we need to work out.**  
**Kaoru: {Grins} Well, we play video games!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Princess Kaidence needs our help, her magic will not last forever. I think we can do it, but we need to work together. XD I'm sorry I just had to. Oh we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see. We can save the crystal ponies with their history! Anyone got a crystal flugelhorn?**  
**Pinkie Pie: I have one!**  
**Me: 0..0 Uh, where did you come from?**  
**Pinkie Pie: {Giggles} The door silly.**  
**Me: 0..0 Ok, anyway I'll see you all next time! Join the herd! Keep calm and Flutter on! Poines rule!**  
**Ballon Boy: Hello!**  
**Me/Hikaru: SHUT UP!**  
**Ballon boy: {laughs}**


	25. Holy water, water gun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran {But I will be a Manga author someday BELIEVE IT!}**

**Me: {Plays On Off by Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi}**

* * *

Yes a confession. Take notes Kyoya, this is how you torture people without legal consequences. But now there is the problem of payment. Technically it was an either or deal but I'll be nice and give both of you your rewards. The truck of Mallowmars is outside, as for the Mount Fuji cake well that one was a bit harder but I managed.  
*A shadow looms over the school as a cake the size of Mount Fuji rise*  
Eat up Honey, it's your favorite. Just make sure to brush your teeth.

As for my questions:  
Tamaki- Why did you start the host club?  
The rest of the club (besides Haruhi and Renge)- why did you decide to join the host club?  
Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Kyoya: Careful, your big head might cause you to fall.**  
**Me: {Glares} Since you payed I'll let this go. {Goes to get the Mallowmars}**  
**Honey: {Sees the cake and drools} :) I will!**  
**Tamaki: Because I loved to see my mother smile, and I wanted to make all the other princess smile like they deserved.**  
**Kyoya: Because I knew he would need help.**  
**The twins: We didn't have much of a choice.**  
**Honey: He had cake!**  
**Mori:... Mitsukuni.**

* * *

Yay! HIkaur and Kaoru are back! also Renge, I use to think you were obnoxious in the anime, but after I read the manga and read the chapters with Mei in it, I love you! you're hilarious now. Because Mei is my least favorite now. Anyway... questions!

Heta-chan: Ha! I knew you had a thing for him!

Hikaru: Hikaru, I need a math tutor, would you tutor me?

Kaoru: hypothetically speaking, if Hikaru had kids, do you think you'd be an awesome uncle? and would you be offended that everyone else was calling themselves uncle too? when you're the only other man related to the kids? just a random question...

Renge: Other than Kyouya, or Haruhi, who do you have a crush on in the host club?  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Renge: Thanks, she was annoying!**  
**Me: {Blushes} Shut up.**  
**Hikaru: Sure, what math class?**  
**Kaoru: Well to be honest. Ever since we joined the hosts, all of us really have become a family. I would be surprised if they didn't.**  
**Renge: No one really.**

* * *

(-singing-) it say thst they liked jousting!  
they flew a flag of many hues!  
they made sweets of crysatl berries!  
they had a pettying zoo with tiny yues oh we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see, we can save the crytal ponies with their history!  
FANTASTIC! that is like my fav song, in MLP. i am a total girly girl child by heart!  
Hosts: whos your fav pony? you to Heta-san! if you dont know who they are, i would totally force u to watch the show Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me: There was a crystal Flugelhorn... that every pony like to play!**  
**Tamaki: And the crystal kingdom anthem... can you learn it in a day?**  
**Me: Me too! I honestly couldn't choose, I love them all for diferent reasons.**  
**Tamaki: Same here.**  
**The twins: Rainbow Dash!**  
**Honey: Pinkie Pie!**  
**Kyoya: I don't watch MLP.**  
**Haruhi: Neither do I.**  
**Mori: Big Mac.**

* * *

Honey...is there something your not telling us concerning the possibility of you being a criminal over some cake and candy?  
Well, let' see what else I can come up with.  
Tamaki, Use your magazine attack on someone, preferably Hikaru, preferably with murder bat hidden in your magazine. :D NEKOZAWA-SENPAI I DID IT! *Waves paper of scribbles around in the air* A hex that gives someone jelly legs for the rest of the day, but when the curse is over, they get memory loss from the entire time they were under the curse! *Evil laugh time* Kasanoda, I can't spell your name correctly. Well, if you like kick the can, then do you like to play four square? *Waves chalk* My friends and I do it all the time. You guys shouldn't feel silly about playing games, there fun! Even though we're probably a BIT old for it...oh well.  
Kaoru, If you and Renge were on a plane for a super long time than did she teach you how to play Jin Rummie? If so how did you like it, was it fun?  
Haruhi, Hang on, if you haven't been home this whole time, than isn't your Dad worried sick about you?  
Heta-chan, So the reason your continuously injuring and embarrassing Hikaru is because you liiiikkkkee him? *Queue Happy flying around your head making his weird little face* Whatever, I've had my share of anime crushes. *Still whispering* I don't really care when but at some point before you end this story I really wanna see Kaoru attempting to act like Patty. Or maybe Kyoya as Kid *SYMMETRY! This review isn't symmetrical! Arrgh! Nothings symmetrical! The world is filth! Just put us all by the curb on trash day! I don't deserve to be a Shinigami!* ;)  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amethystfairy1**

**Honey: {Giggles} Nope!**  
**Tamaki: {Smiles} I would love to. {Attacks with Magazine, and Murder bat}**  
**Hikaru: Oww! What the hell? {Rubs his head}**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out of the black doors} Beelzenef is happy to hear that.**  
**Kasanoda: Sure.**  
**Kaoru: She did, and it was actually fun.**  
**Haruhi: No, I got here when I normally do. Me: {Glares, and hands you a fish} Quiet cat. Don't worry, I already have a plan for that.**

* * *

Hello peoples First Hikaru ariels way of revealing your secret would of been worse, she noticed u wearing mlp boxers peeking out an after the spongebob comment, was using her puppy eyes and a mound of candy on her big brother to try and convince hunter to pants you. Lucky for you she didnt offer legos or pokemon cards instead or you would both have been pantsed she says nxt time shell just bribe honey.

Oh and thanks for dressing as Loke you make an adorable one.

As promised Heta chan I give you Zero Kiryu in all his sexyness. I promised if he played nice id give him his gun back. He and Tamaki share voice actors and with those eyes he could be tamakis older sexier grumpier big bro.

Oh and kyoya your glare doth not faze him. Hes got his own glare.

Yes renge you can play with zero too. Good thing hes not pervy or hed have his gun back by now

Awe Kyoyas glaring, dont make me tickle you again you know ill do it. An i agree you laughing wasnt a miracle im jus good at tickling.

Haruhi what do ya think of zero,

Twins id hide ariel just left with honey an mori, she maybe bribing them to pants you anyways With cupcakes

So tamaki i noticed you singin with arie closet brony too. An whatcha think of zero

I know heta likes Well im gonna go, leave zero with you guys ill pick him up later.

But kyoya dont let anyone bleed by him, an stop glaring it just makes ya look jealous.

Bye bye and be good zero remember i got your gun liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Hikaru: 0..0 Never mind. Thanks!**  
**Me: {Squeals} Thank you Liz-Chan!**  
**Zero: Why am I here again?**  
**Me: {Hugs him} I started watching Vampire Knight, and I already love it! Also. {Brings out a water gun} Have you ever thought of using a holy water, water gun on the Vampires?**  
**Zero: No.**  
**Kyoya: {Glares}**  
**Zero: {Glares back}**  
**Kyoya: {Smirks} Not bad.**  
**Zero: You too.**  
**Renge: {Hugs Zero} **

**Kyoya: Thank you.**  
**Haruhi: He seems nice.**  
**The twins: {Puts on belts} HA!**  
**Zero: {Looks at Tamaki} Who is he?**  
**Tamaki: I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club!**  
**Zero: I can already tell your going to be annoying.**  
**Tamaki: {Puts his elbow on Zero's shoulder} Hey, you sound just like me!**  
**Zero: {Glares} Yep, annoying.**  
**Tamaki: If theres one thing about me Liz-Chan, it's that I keep nothing in the closet! {Takes of his blazer to reveal an MLP T-shirt}**  
**Zero: {Glares} WE NEVER AGREED YOU WERE LEAVING ME HERE DAMN IT!**

* * *

gAmZeE mAkArA hey host club WANNA PLAY A GAME yahtzee is an option SO IS BATTLESHIP one day i'll get you all to come TO THE MOTHERF***ING DARK CARNIVAL since the messiah has always been me AND ALSO ME

**Dear Gamzee**

**Tamaki: 0..0 Uh, sure.**  
**The twins: 0..0 Battle ship sounds like fun.**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 Uh, no thanks.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} Funny, you actually think your intimidating.**  
**Honey: Sure!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Nee-chan: Also im just gonna awnser this since my lil' sis is currently in a fangirl spazattack from getting an ask from gamzee, bring it boy!**  
**Me: Bring the Faygo Motherfucker!**  
**Nee-chan: YAHTZEE~!**  
**Me: honk HONK HONK honk!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Me:Yes, Gamzee's coming! {Turns to the hosts} Guess I should warn you, he kinda tends to kill people, and decapitate their heads!**  
**Everyone but Kyoya, and Mori: 0..0 {Baracades the openings}**  
**Me: {Giggles} So funny, you think thats gonna keep him out.**  
**Nee-chan:I'm butting in every now and then people, so be afraid, *cackles***


	26. Soul Faygo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran**

**Me: {Plays c'mon by panic at the disco}**

* * *

after watching a marathon of pokemon, i have it on the brain right now...ive been watching marathons of a lot of things recently, like MLP, pokemon, steven universe and tons of others, i have no life!(-excitement-)(-pumps fist in air-)  
Hosts,Renge, and Heta-san: would you like to be a pokemon trainer or coordinator? or other?  
Hani: if you ever met pinkie pie, i have a feeling tou would go on a cake spree or make cake the rulers of the world, (-shudders-) but we would live in a better place(-solemn face-)  
Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Me: Niether do I! {Fist pumps} I wanna be a trainer!**  
**Renge: Coordinator!**  
**Haruhi: Trainer.**  
**Tamaki: Coordinator!**  
**Honey: Trainer, and gym leader!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**The twins: Trainers.**  
**Kyoya: Trainer.**  
**Honey: {Giggles}**

* * *

Ya i thought youd love Zero, and Zero im lucky your not pervy or youd already have your gun back.

Kyoya you remembered to keep blood away from him right? And is there a reason you seem jealous of him.

Twins honestly if ariel bribes honey and mori with cupcakes are your belts really gonna save you from being pantsed if its honey and mori? The can beat an army pantsing you with belts on should be childs play. Theyll mostlikely slice your belts off.

An dont underestimate her big bro either he just snuck pop rocks on his granpapys donut.

So zero whose worse tamaki or your head master.

Renge did youv force zero to host. Hes what your always saying a girl wants.

Kyoya i told you stop glaring at zero. Heres your gun zero kyoya wants to lose another tickle fight. ( yanks gun from thigh holster up skirt.)  
Heta you may wanna cover the twins eyes they cant handle kyoya in this state tamaki's still tramatized.

(Rolls sleeves up and gives kyoya develish smirk. )

liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: {Hugs Zero} I'm marathoning throught the first season this weekened! **

**Kyoya: No blood has been spilled. {Smiles} Of course not.**  
**The twins: {Look at each other} 0..0 **

**Honey, and Mori: {Comes out behind them, and manage to pants the twins revealing their MLP boxers}**  
**The twins: 0..0 **

**Zero: Is there really any difference between them at all besides apperence, and age?**  
**Renge: {Pouts} Yes, but he says he can't transfer from cross academy.**  
**Me: {Covers the twins eye's} You don't wanna see this.**  
**Kyoya: {Laughs as he gets tickled} Tamaki: {Goes back to hiding under the table}**

* * *

Hello again! May I ask some more questions? Renge: Have you watched Fruits Basket? If so, who is your favorite character? Kyoya: Was it really just a coincidence that the main character in Renge's dating sim looked so much like you? Mori: Do you like ice cream? Honey: Have you ever meet a boy called Momiji Sohma? Tamaki: What do you like about Haruhi besides the fact that she is cute(sorry, senapi, I love you but I just can't resist bashing you.) Hikaru: Did you know that your Japenese voice actor and Haruhi's Japanese voice actors are married? Haruhi: Do you like eating mochi? Kaoru: What is your favorite Pokemon game? Author: Who do you personally ship with Haruhi?  
Guest

**Dear Guest**

**Renge: Yes, my favorite is Shigure!**  
**Kyoya: Completly. {Smirks}**  
**Mori: Yes.**  
**Honey: Nope!**  
**Me: But there is this one crossover I read, it's really funny! It's in my favs you should really read it! Ritsu is in it so you know it's going to be funny!**  
**Everyone: Bossanova funny?**  
**Me: Soma, Ritsu Soma. {Giggles thinking about the story} Eats unicorns, and spits on babies! Tono you are hilarious!**  
**Tamaki: What? Well anyway, she was just different from anyone I've met. She seemed really interesting!**  
**Hikaru: Really?**  
**Me: For sure? **

**Both of us: Wow, you learn something new everyday.**  
**Haruhi: Yes I do.**  
**Kaoru: I'm gonna have to go with X.**  
**Me: I don't mind other ships, but I personally ship Tamahi! I'm also really loving Tamaroe! Sometimes it's good to read different ships, it helps get your mind out of that tiny box.**  
**Tamaki: {Smiles and glomps me} You make your Nii-San so happy.**  
**Me: Uh Tono, I already have an Onee-Chan, a Nee-Chan, and an Iouto. I'm good on siblings.**  
**Tamaki: {Pouts, and heads to his corner}**  
**Me: Alright, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind me having an adopted one.**  
**Tamaki: {Glomps me again}**

* * *

Dear Hosts:

Honey: so i found a clip with you running at sodiers saying "IM THE WOLF MAN!" My question is...are you really the Wolf Man?

Kaoru: do you actually like Hikaru like 'that'?

Kyoya: remember the Merit Scene? Yeah, dont lie, you totally wanted to go farther if not for tamaki

Tamaki: can i has a rose please?

Hikaru: do you like Heta-chan?

Haruhi: just how many times have you been saved by tamaki? And what exactly happened to your mum?

Mori: STARING CONTEST, GO!

Nekazawa: hey you want a fishie? Its an evil fishie? Mom wont let me keep it... -.-

Kirimi-chan: WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!

Love: Princess Irina

**Dear Princess Irina**

**Honey: {Giggles} No!**  
**Kaoru: {Grins} Wouldn't you like to know!**  
**Kyoya: {Smiles} Of course.**  
**Tamaki: {Hands you a rose} Of course you can princess!**  
**Hikaru, and I: {Look at each other and laugh} Hell no!**  
**Haruhi: Well the Anime only shows 2, but i'm pretty sure theres more. My mom got sick, and one day she just never got better.**  
**Mori: {Stares, and see's you turn to Nekozawa} You lose.**  
**Nekozawa: Uh, sure.**  
**Kirimi: {Giggles}**

* * *

((Sup I'm the admin from the gAmZeE mAkArA person...I'm on mobile right now and I have no idea how to change back to my dear friend Gamzee...))  
So anyways...Kyoya...I will thoroughly enjoy seeing your head chopped off by Gamzee...or maybe you could be cut in half by Kanaya's chainsaw...or preferably you jump off a cliff because Eridan was hitting on you. Or all the above works!  
Oh and for the record...I hate 99% of you. Mori's a chill dude because he rarely talks. The rest of you talk too much so please...shut up.  
LightTheJeniusandTatania

**Dear LightTheJeniusandTatania**

**Me: K!**  
**Kyoya: Alright.**  
**Everyone besides Mori: Hey.**  
**Me: {Hands you a sopor pie} Your sober right now aren't you?**

* * *

(admin-chan again: I lied...now I can be Gamzee...))  
wait just a m*** second.  
HOW CAN I BE THERE!  
but also right here?  
ALSO KYOYA M***  
you think youre intimidating?  
HONK honk YOU HAVE ANOTHER M*** THING COMING FOR YOU!

hEtA-cHaN aNd HeR m*** bItChtItS sIsTeR, yOu WaNnA sLaM a M*** fAyGo SoMeTiMe WiTh Me AnD kArBrO?  
hOnK hOnK :O)

**Dear Gamzee/LightTheJeniusandTatania**

**Me: {Le gasp} How could you? {Giggles} Motherfuckin miracles my brother.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles}**  
**Me: Yes!**  
**Nee-chan: hells yeah capricorn brother! *pulls strawberry faygo out of nowhere***

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: As a request from Amethystfairy1, I present you SoulHost!**  
**Kaoru: {Dressed as patty} Giraffe~! {Draws a picture of a Giraffe}**  
**Hikaru: I'm not doing this.**  
**Me: Come on, for your fans at least.**  
**Hikaru: {Sighs} Fine. {Comes out of the dressing room dressed as Liz} Haruhi: {Dressed as Maka} You know, this outfit really isn't that bad.**  
**Tamaki: I know right! {Dressed as tsubaki}**  
**Me: Sorry, but Tono really couldn't pull off Soul.**  
**Kyoya: Now this I could get use to. {Dressed as DTK}**  
**Honey: Yay! Tama-Chan is my partner! {Dressed as Black*star}**  
**Me: Hey, it was the best I could come up with.**  
**Mori: {Dressed as Soul}**  
**Me: Sorry Renge, but if we wanna cosplay too were gonna have to be someone else.**  
**Renge: {Grins} I'll be stein if you can be my spirit.**  
**Me: {Quickly dresses as Spirit} I'm in!**  
**Renge: {Dresses as Stein} Me: Anyone else wanna join in? {Plays Resonance by Tm revolution} Nee-Chan: I do, who's left to cosplay as?**  
**Me: Well the meisters, and their weapons are taken. So is Stein, and spirit. Thats me, and Renge.**  
**Nee-Chan: So again, who's left?**  
**Renge: Well there is Lord Death.**  
**Nee-chan: ...HELLS YES!*fist pumps***


	27. Easter Bieber Fever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouram **

**Nee-chan: you wish you do though.**  
**Me: {Pouts} Yes. {Plays The dragonborn comes from Skyrim}**

* * *

For the record I'm not a Capricorn. I'm a...fuck what is it called again? The one Tavros is. Oh wait my patron troll is Gamzee so that makes more sense. I may or may not have been sober. *smiles in usual sociopathic way*

What was I going to say again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuck...oh yeah now I remember.  
Everyone but Mori can kiss my ass because you're the equivalent of a dancing fish prostitute...or Eridan Ampora if you want to be specific.  
Now I'm off to the dark carnival...stay awesome Heta-chan and Mori!  
LightTheJeniusandTatania

**Dear LightTheJeniusandTatania**

**Nee-chan:isn't the patron troll the same as a persons sun/star sign? Me: I don't know. {Researches, and does the math to calculate our patrons}**  
**a few moments later *le spongebob voice***  
**Nee-chan: i...got..EQUIUS? {goes to the corner of woe}**  
**Me: {Fists pumps} I got Karkat! {Does happy dance}**  
**Nee-chan: {glares} lucky...**  
**Everyone but Mori: {Glares} Hey.**

**Me/Mori: We will.**

* * *

I'm back with more questions, yay!

*Crickets* anyway...

Hikaru: what's your favorite band?

Kaoru: I heard you like Pokemon! I play Y, if you wanna be friends, my friend code is 4785-5003-4326 by the way. I love you, your so adorable!

Everyone: what's your favorite hobby?  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Hikaru: It's a tie between bowling for soup, and Panic at the disco.**  
**Kaoru: Sure! {Puts in the code, and becomes your friend} Thanks! **

**Me: Writing, and reading!**  
**The twins: Playing video games!**  
**Haruhi: Reading, and cooking.**  
**Tamaki: Hosting!**  
**Honey: Eating cake, and hosting!**  
**Mori: Hosting!**  
**Kyoya: Hosting.**

* * *

Haruhi:  
If one other member of the host club had to be married to you, who would you want it to be?  
Tamaki: What are your true, honest feelings about Haruhi?  
Kyoya: Are there times Tamaki doesn't get on your nerves?  
Hikaru &amp; Kaoru: Are you two sexually active?  
Honni: Is there a flavor of sweets you don't like?  
Mori: Ever thought of playing Bruce Wayne in a Japanese Batman adaptation?  
Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well

**Dear Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well**

**Haruhi: Uh.. {Looks at the hosts} Maybe this isn't a good place to answer.**  
**Hikaru: {Looks at her} Why not Haruhi?**  
**Tamaki: Yes, tell daddy your answer!**  
**Kyoya: If you don't answer, I'll answer it for you. You know I already know the answer.**  
**Haruhi: Fine. {Sighs} Tamaki.**  
**Tamaki: I love Haruhi!**  
**Kyoya: Rarely.**  
**Hikaru &amp; Kaoru: {Grin} Wouldn't you like to know?**  
**Honey: Sugar free.**  
**Mori: No.**  
**Me: He would make a good Batman.**

* * *

Ya zero is all kinda awesome i discovered him an vampire knight by accident. I was working on a harvest moon fanfic watching fan videos cause its a great way to get story ideas an learned a pic used as vaughn an chelsea were actually zero an yuki so i checked it out. ( yes reader is a harvest moon addict. ) Kyoya you know im uneffected by glare, i got immune along time ago dont make me tickle you again, tamakis still hiding an im not sure what the twins did since i was occupied but i brought handcuffs so if i get ya itll b more interesting but who knows you may like bein cuffed an tickled.

Hikaru Kaoru, Ariel says dont cross her again but she forgives you cuz u gave her sour patch kids.  
And yes you can both b rainbow dash she has 2 .  
She says tamaki gets to b shining armor.

Oh an the boxers are adorable boys

So hunny how much cake did ariel get her oma to make u as a bribe.  
It was awesome though high fivez for u an mori

K boys if your significant other was home ill with a case of the blues how would you cheer her up.

Yay you ship tamaroe, yesterday was a busy update day, updated 4 fanfics on 2 sights with 3 more to update total

Well gotto jet hikaru just read the nxt ch of tamakis princess an he looks annoyed next time ill bring extra handcuffs.

Awe kyoya dont pretend you know u like our tickle fights.  
liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Me: I discovered fairy tail by accident, and I'm glad I did!**  
**Kyoya: ...**  
**The twins: Sweet!**  
**Tamaki: Yay!**  
**The twins: {Blushes} Thanks.**  
**Honey: {Giggles} 24!**  
**Tamaki: Hmmm , play her a song on the piano!**  
**The twins: Tell corny jokes until I get her to laugh!**  
**Kyoya: I'm not very experienced in this department.**  
**Honey: Share some cake with her!**  
**Mori: Hug her.**  
**Me: Holy Mallowmars girl. {Hands you a Kitkat} Take a Kitkat break. {Cue corny joke drum}**  
**Hikaru: {Glares}**  
**Me: {Le gasp} Really? {Steps infront of Hikaru} Tell me what happened!**  
**Kyoya: ...**

* * *

nice boxers fools!(-sneers, but that face is quickly replaced by a tearful one-)im sorry Kaoru-san!(-glomps you-)they look fantastic on you (-turns to Hikaru-) not you! you partway ruined it fo me now anyway(-still hugging Kaoru-san-)  
Kyoya: have you ever checked the hosts fanbase, it is like huge! especially yours for being a megane , good for profits i guess, youll be able to sell merchaindise to the fans Hikaru and Heta-san: you sure you dont like Heta-san(-eyes you suspiciously-) cause it would be a long and tiring marriage(-smiles-)but as long as your happy Heta-san! teach Hikaru a lesson in that marrige!  
Kaoru:(-hugs you tighter-) i prefer X too but mostly Black, since that was my first one. and cause i like Rosa-Zakuro(-thats what i named her-) a teensy better than Serena-Lexie, and if youre a trainer then id have to battle you! cause im already champion(-poses Tamaki-san style-) in two regions almost four, im working on White and Y ack! im being annoying now for chattering about Pokemon! (-blushes bright red-)  
Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear LunarFanGodess**

**Kaoru: {Blushes}**  
**Hikaru: Hey.**  
**Me: {Giggles} Lunar-Chan, can I ask you a question? You all know I have a crush on Hikaru, but do you have a crush on Kaoru?**  
**Hikaru: Positive.**  
**Me:{Laughs} Oh so funny! So, so funny! Yeah, I wouldn't marry Hikaru even if I wanted to.**  
**Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!**  
**Me: Well there is a two year difference between us, so it would make me feel like a cougar. I have no doubt you would tease me about it every chance you got. {Glares at Kaoru} I know he definately would.**  
**Nee-chan: lol your a dork heta XD **

**The twins: Pretty much!**  
**Kaoru: Wow, that is impressive. I just finished facing the elite four in x!**

* * *

yay! Haruhi and Mori are partners and live in the same apartment Tono's gonna be pissed but he wouldn't magazine attack Mori because he's not stupid...oh wait, he kinda is, sorry Tono. But you forgot Justin! If you dressed as Lord Death and Hikaru dressed as Justin, provided we stay in the anime universe and not the manga hang on, let's both just think about that for a second here. "..." Ok, I'm done laughing my head off at that entire situation. So...  
Kyoya, Have you had it with the tickling yet? And have you ever hit someone with your black book in self defense?  
Honey, Other than the time you got a cavity, have you ever eaten so much cake you got sick?  
Mori, If Honey ate so much cake he got sick, would you blame yourself even though we all know Honey should know better than to eat enough cake to get sick. You and I both know that it's gonna take a lot of freaking cake to get Honey sick.  
Hikaru and Kaoru, So you guys even have matching undies? Wow...so question here, have your parents even considered making you guys move into separate rooms? What would you do if you were forced to move into separate rooms?  
Haruhi, Witch Hunter! Maka Chop! You could do Maka chop, quick, teach her to do Maka Chop! She has textbooks! Maka Chop Hikaru!  
Tono, Can I have a rose too, a pink one?  
Heta-chan, Thanks for making everyone dress up it made me really happy!  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amey-Chan**

**Tamaki: 0..0 You think I'm stupid?**  
**Me: {Laughs} I don't know why, but I just feel like laughing! XD Kyoya: I never needed to.**  
**Honey: Well, there was this one time.**  
**Mori: {Thinks about Honey's 10th birthday party} Yes.**  
**The twins: 0..0 NEVER!**  
**Haruhi: What?**  
**Me: {Giggles, and teaches her how to Maka chop}**  
**Haruhi: {Hits the twins on their head with her Algebra text book}**  
**The twins: Owww {Rubs their heads}**  
**Tamaki: Of course princess! {Hands you a pink rose}**  
**Me: {Smiles} I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Man you guys are all awesome! If only you all were the people on my bus that takes me home, instead of those idiots. Honestly I so can't wait to get my liscense, then I won't have to take the cat pee bus home. {Le sigh} I'm just glad it's the weekend. Just in case I don't update on Easter I just wanna say HAPPY EASTER! If you don't celebrate Easter, then HAPPY SUNDAY! Everyone deserves to have a good day! {Hands everyone lemon cupcakes} My mom made some, and we have a lot of extra.**


	28. The story of Bakaki!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Bowling for soup Phineas and Ferb theme} Theres 104 days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it. So the anual problem of our generation is finding a good way to spend it!**  
**The twins: Like maybe!**  
**Renge: Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy **

**Tamaki: Or climbing up the Eiffel tower!**  
**Honey: Discovering something that dosen't exists **

**Mori: Or giving a monkey a shower!**  
**Me: Bum bum bum **

**The twins: Surfing tidal waves **

**Kyoya: Creating nano bots **

**Nekozawa: And locating Frankenstein's brain **

**Haruhi: It's over here.**  
**Me: Finding a dodo bird **

**Tamaki: Painting a continent **

**Renge: Or driving our sister insane! **

**Nee-Chan: HETA!**

**Me: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall!**  
**Natsu: Come on Happy!**  
**Everyone: So stick with us cause Heta-Chan and the Hosts are gonna do it all! So stick with us cause Heta-Chan and the Hosts are gonna do it all!**  
**Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb trapped me in the internet.**  
**Me: Sorry I'm not sorry! XD**

* * *

Tamaki: Will you ever ask Haruhi out on a date.  
Kyoya: Is your notebook a Death Note? Also did i spell your name wrong?  
Hikaru and Kauru: I have three tickets for a Bowling for Soup concert would you like to come with me?  
Hunny: I have cotten cany want some?  
Mori: why dont you talk that much?  
Haruhi: Do you wanna quit the hostclub some day?  
Emo Hana

**Dear Emo Hana**

**Tamaki: I already did princess!**  
**Me: Yep.**  
**Kyoya: I assure you it is not.**  
**Me: (Cough) (Cough) It so is! (Cough) (Cough)**  
**Kyoya: Have another tickle in your throat do we?**  
**Me: Of coures not Kyo-Kun! {Smiles innocently}**  
**The twins: Yes!**  
**Honey: {Eye's begin to sparkle} Yes!**  
**Mori: {Shrugs}**  
**Haruhi: Not really, I mean I don't have any plans to quit soon.**

* * *

wish I could think of better questions to ask, drat! Well anyway... I love reading everyone's questions anyhow, especially everyone's answers to them. It's really fun to read, I'll be sad to see this go when it's finished. It's had a good run so far though, over 120 questions have been asked! Okay, I'll get to the point already...

Hikaru: I like asking you questions, since you'rey favotire. I think you're hillarious. Also, I think you were wronged during episode 16, Haruhi slapped you pretty hard... Still my favorite episode though despite that, cause you and Haruhi go on a date anywho. What was your favorite cosplay? Do you get any say in what you wear, or is it usually Tamski who comes up with it all?

Kaoru: I'm gunna be honest with you... I think your too cute for words. Like one big teddy bear, so cute I want to punch your cheeks. Especially during the Halloween episode.. So, during that episode, did you and Hikaru really plan on getting Kurakano together with the class rep, or were you just planning with the poor boys emotions?

Hikaru again: During episode 15, where you really concerned for Kaoru when that Vase/Window fell on his and he cut his cheek? Cause I thought it was adorable.

Heta-Chan: What's your favorite episode?

Everyone: Who's your favorite Superhero?  
Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Me: {Does spit take} Really, over 120? You guys are just awesome!**  
**Hikaru: Thanks, your one of the few! Hmm, my favorite cosplay would have to be The chesire cat! Usually Tono comes up with the cosplay, but we do still have a say.**  
**Kaoru: Thanks! Well to be honest it was a bit of both. We were trying to get the two together, but if he happen to get scared that would have been good too!**  
**Hikaru: Absolutely! Sometimes I still get nightmares about it. {Shivers}**  
**Kaoru: Me too.**  
**Everyone but Tono, and Honey: {Sweatdrops at the two} Me: Well I have a lot of choices, but I have to say the festival is my favorite! Just the way they ended the series was just amazing! Granted I wanted them to make a Second season, but the ending was just amazing!**  
**Tamaki: Superman!**  
**The twins: The Flash!**  
**Kyoya: Batman!**  
**Mori: Captain America.**  
**Honey: The Hulk!**  
**Haruhi: Uh, Black Widow I guess.**

* * *

Dear Heta-chan,  
First off, I wanted to tell I really love your fic! I wanted to ask a question a long time ago but I was too shy to do it x)  
For everyone, what do you think of ouran yaoi ?  
Oh and Kaoru, you're my favorite character I have an enormous crush on you I just wanted to tell you that *blushes madly* I've realized we are two who have a crush on him I didn't know Kaoru was so loved xD mipichi

**Dear mipichi**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Eveyone: We don't mind, because we don't really read fanfiction.**  
**Me: Yeah, it's up to Renge and I to help them with that.**  
**Kaoru: {Blushes} Thanks!**

* * *

Ya that was a big update day but my new laptop arrived also so i ended up setting it up instead of finishing updates, And Hikaru you should b happy its not like i killed kai. Shoot i put my other heroines through worse, i gave one really bad ptsd.  
I just tazed one today, but that chappys not up.

No i doubt kyoyas sick of tickling, he seams to b attempting to get me to tickle him, it maybe the handcuff threat.

Although i have noticed his cops are stalking me. Oh well Awe heta, you should give Hikaru a chance, i think hed be a good spouse, hes affectionate, protective, and most importantly loyal. And hes hunter an ariel approved. An bein a cougar wouldn't be bad.

No he didnt bribe me i cant b bribed.

Oh that reminds me ariel wants to know if your all still coming to dye eggs

Wow honey only 20 cakes. Did she puppy eye mori.

Awe Kaoru youd be good hubby material someday too.

No tamaki i cant do a sleep over ive got 2 Easter baskets to make after kids r sleeping and easter bfast at church early.

Awe heta remember all the school craziness is temporary an like the song says you're going to miss that and you're going to want it back someday

So hosts when hetas done writing you gonna miss me. Which of yas gonna miss me most.

Well got to jet, and get ready for a bunny, an make sure my crazy neighbor doesn't drop a tree on my house liznightangel

**Dear liznightangel**

**Hikaru: Alright. Bt just know I'll be reading. {Eye's you suspiciously}**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles}**  
**Me: Well... but... Man it's hard to argue when you bring out those good points, and the approval.**  
**Everyone: Yes!**  
**Honey: Maybe! {Giggles}**  
**Kaoru: {Blushes} Thanks!**  
**Tamaki: Aww, ok.**  
**Me: I love that song, and thanks!**  
**Everyone but Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya: Me!**  
**Haruhi: I think we're all gonna miss you.**  
**Kyoya: Yes, I agree.**  
**Mori: Aye!**

* * *

Haruhi: why TAMAKI in particular and not one of the others, hmmm?$-$ Tamaki: in the father daughter way or something ELSE?  
Kyoya: is there anybody in the HOST CLUB or frankly the whole world that doesn't?  
Hikaru and Kaoru: yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Yes or nah?  
Honni: DOOOOOD. Same. You like kit-kats?  
Mori: perhaps Rorschach from Watchmen?  
Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well

**Dear Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well**

**Haruhi: Well... {Blushes}**  
**Tamaki: Well.. {Blushes} **

**Kyoya: You'd be surprised.**  
**The twins: To be honest... no.**  
**Honey: Yep, so does Usa-Chan!**  
**Mori: Sure.**

* * *

Duuuude if I knew you irl I'd totally ask you to cosplay Homestuck characters with me! I'm almost done my Kurloz cosplay and I need to start my fancy God Tier Aradia soon. Also 4/12 and 4/13 is soon! This is gonna be greaaaaaat!

...I have no messages for the hosts this time...but I would kindly ask Nekozawa to join my cult. You don't need to know what kind. When it had the word cult that should be enough!  
LightTheJeniusandTatania

**Dear LightTheJeniusandTatania**

**Me: Yay, I never cosplayed irl before! {Giggles} Yeah my sister marked them on her calendar.**  
**Nekozawa: {Comes out of the black doors} Sure.**

* * *

you can beat'em Kaoru-san!(-waves motivational flag-) anyway!  
(-blushes bright red-) how did you know i had a crush on him?! i like him better cause he is sweet, gentle and kind...but also mischevious and funny. (-blushes even more-) anyway(-changes subject-)  
Kyoya: what's your worst fear?  
Haruhi: what are you most afraid of?(-besides thunder-) and why are you afraid of thunder? its actually quite calming.  
Tamaki: i heard you like to play piano, where did you learn to play piano? and can you play a piece?(- if you can i mean-)  
Renge: i know youre the manager, do you ever have a say in group decisions? do you like to cosplay? and into what?  
(-pulls out a giant vanilla cake with tons of starwberries-) here Hani-san a ten layer cake, do you like strawberries?  
anyway Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear Lunar-Chan**

**Kaoru: {Blushes} Thannks!**  
**Me: Just a hunch! ;)**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} I don't have any.**  
**Haruhi: Uh, nothing really. The reason I don't like thunder is just the loud noise, also there was a storm on the day she died.**  
**Tamaki: Of course princess! {Plays Sakura kiss on the piano} Renge: Of course!**  
**Honey: {Drools upon seeing the cake} Yes! Thank you Lunar-Chan!**

* * *

Alright! Wait, but I wanted Hikaru to get it! I'm sorry you got glopped in with your brother Kaoru!  
So...  
Twins, Well, if you ever DID live in separate rooms on opposite sides of your freaking huge house what would you do? Would sneak into each others rooms at night or meet up somewhere or throw temper tantrums until you got to stay in the same room again or what?  
Tono, Well, let me think, you are pretty un-smart, but I guess your blind bravery to jumping off cliffs and bridges for girls that dress like guys makes up for that, plus you gave me a rose, thanks!  
Kyoya, I wonder why no one has attacked you...seriously, I do, after your family being huge jerks and all...Heta-chan! Can you fix that!? Does he know hand to hand or something or is it just his family name? I'd think his family name would encourage kidnappers! Haruhi, I love your outfit even if I'm only reading about it I love it! So, how do you feel about sharing an apartment with Mori-senpai?  
Mori, Same as Haruhi, plus, rocking headband bro.  
Honey, Have you ever been rock climbing? Did you fall? Was it fun?  
SCRATCH ATTACK AMETHYST OUT! XD Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amey-Chan**

**Me: I'm sorry. {Hands you a book} I'll let you Maka Chop Hikaru if you want. {Wispers in your ear} Haruhi even said it was fun, and relaxing!**  
**The twins: We'd sneak!**  
**Tamaki: :3 Thank you for your kind words Princess!**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles}**  
**Me: {Grins}**  
**Kyoya: {Looks at me} I know what your planning. Don't.**  
**Me: Ooooohhhhh Rrrreeeennnngggeee~ Wanna kidnap Kyo-Kun?**  
**Renge: Would I! {Gets the twins to help tie Kyoya up} We'll be back next update! {Leaves with the struggling Kyoya}**  
**Haruhi: Thanks. It's actually been quiet to be honest.**  
**Mori: {Nods in agreement with Haruhi} Thanks.**  
**Honey: Takashi says it's to dangerous, so I haven't.**

* * *

First off, Honey, did you like the cake? I had to steal all the milk, flour, sugar, and icing from a small country but they didn't need it anyway.

But now down to business. I've been seeing a lot of references to Pok mon without any actually fighting going on, and I'm going to put a stop to that. I challenge the entire host club to a Pok mon battle, all of you versus me. However since this would be a one sided fight if you all got six Pok mon you shall be limited to two and I shall fight all of you at once. No one can beat my team of Mewtwo, Charizard, Lucario, Darkrai, Yvetal, and Emboar!

Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Honey: Yes, and thank you Robo-Chan! Bunnery, Jultion I chose you! {Sends out his pokemon}**  
**Tamaki: Greninja, Roselia I chose you! {Sends out his pokemon}**  
**Haruhi: Xernas, Blaziken I chose you! {Sends out Pokemon}**  
**Kaoru: Sylveon, Banette I chose you! {Sends out Pokemon}**  
**Hikaru: Gyarados, Glaceon I chose you! {Sends out pokemon}**  
**Mori: Delphox, Xernas I chose you! {Sends out pokemon}**  
**Me: Can I join to, also have you sent out your pokemon yet?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Well another chapter done!**  
**Tamaki: {Hands everyone invitations} Here everyone I like you all to come to my birthday party on the 8th!**  
**Everyone: {Reads the invitation, and laughs}**  
**Tamaki: Whats so funny?**  
**Me: Uh Tono, when you had these made you didn't bring anyone with you by chance?**  
**Tamaki: As a matter of fact I did! Why?**  
**Me: {Holds back a laugh} Because I think someone pulled a prank on you. {Show him the invitation that says Bakaki's birthday}**  
**Tamaki: 0..0 {Looks at the twins} YOU SHADY TWINS, YOU TWO SAID YOU WANTED TO HELP!**  
**Hikaru: {Grins} And we did!**  
**Kaoru: We just helped get rid of our bordom! {Grins aswell}**  
**Me: {Laughs} Bakaki, really? **

**Tamaki: {Pouts} I even invited you two to my birthday party.**  
**The twins: Aww come on, their not that bad. Besides, out of all the things we've done is this really the worst?**  
**Tamaki: No, but I would still like an apologie.**  
**The twins: {Sigh} We're sorry Tono.**  
**Me: There you have it folks, Tono is turning...uh {Looks at Tamaki} How old again?**  
**Tamaki: 17!**  
**Me: 17 guys! Who wants to celebrate?!**


	29. The host kings birthday!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Best thing I never knew by Ne Yo} Ugh, I have this song stuck in my head thanks to that movie. {Looks around the room, and see's Kyoya and Renge still aren't here} Uh, you all didn't happen to see Renge come back with Kyoya by any chance did ya?**  
**Everyone: No, why?**  
**Me: 0..0 Oh boy. OK not to worry, I'm sure they'll be back before this starts. {Hands them all a paper with a staement on it} However I will need you all to sign these statement papers stating I had nothing to do with this. {Smiles innocently}**  
**Renge: {Comes in the room dragging Kyoya} No need we're back!**  
**Me: {Sighs out of relief} Oh thank god. {Rips up statement papers}**  
**Kyoya: {Standing still frozen} 0..0 **

**Me: Uh, what's up with him?**  
**Renge: We went to see the movie Into The Woods!**  
**Me: Yep, that explains it alright. {Waves a hand infront of his face with no reaction}**  
**Kyoya: So...much...singing. 0..0 **

**Renge: It wasn't that bad.**  
**Kyoya: 0..0 Never again will we speak of this.**

* * *

Heta-chan:Do you read manga? Recently I read the first volume of Alice in the Country of Hearts and I thought you should check it out.  
Renge: What kind of animes do you like?  
Nekozawa: Can I join the Black Magic Club?Pretty please!  
Kyoya:Don't try to deny it we know that notebook is indeed a Death Note!  
coolcatnat11

**Dear coolcatnat11**

**Me: Yep, my bookshelf proves it. Next time I go to the library I'll try to check it out.**  
**Renge: It honestly depends on the mood I'm in!**  
**Nekozawa: Of course you can.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles}**

* * *

Hmm... question for all of the hosts. If you were trapped in a dark room with only one match, and no way out and a pickle jar, how long would you all last?  
...Fine I give in... not a pickle jar but a cake. Most randomest question ever x3 HybridHusky

**Dear HybridHusky**

**Me: Hmm, three days!**  
**Honey: CAKE!**  
**Mori: A while.**  
**The twins: One month!**  
**Tamaki: 10 minutes!**  
**Kyoya: I'd be out of the room in 5 seconds.**  
**Haruhi: 5 weeks.**

* * *

Of course you can Heta, the more opponents the better the challenge. As I look at the current line-up I don't have many threats; biggest problems are the fairies, Gyarados, and Honey's Pok mon. I have a standard team so they normally follow me and aren't in their Pokeballs.

As far as questions this goes to anyone who can answer it. Does Ouran Academy have a student council?  
Kyoya: You family's power isn't really scary anymore. Your private police squad doesn't have to same influence if people have a way to escape.

That's all for now.  
Robo

**Dear Robo**

**Me: Yay! Zoroark, Xerneas I chose you! {Sends out pokemon}**  
**Hikaru: Glaceon use Blizzard on Yvetal! Gyarados it's time to Mega evolve!**  
**Glaceon: {Uses Blizzard}**  
**Gyarados: {Mega Evolves}**  
**Hikaru: Gyarados Use surf on Charzard!**  
**Gyrados: {Uses Surf}.**  
**Me: Xerneas use Moonblast on Darkrai! Zoroark use night slash on Mewtwo!**  
**Xerneas: {Uses Moonblast}**  
**Zoroark: {Uses Nightslash}**  
**Tamaki: Greninja use Surf on Emboar! Roselia use Toxic on Lucario **

**Greninja: {Uses Surf}**  
**Roselia: {Uses Toxic}**  
**Honey: Buneary use Charm on Lucario! Jolteon use thunder on Yvetal!**  
**Buneary: {Uses Charm}**  
**Jolteon: {Uses Thunder}**  
**Haruhi: Xerneas use moonblast on Yvetal! Blaziken Mega evolve and use Sky upper cut on Lucario!**  
**Xerneas: {Uses Moonblast}**  
**Blaziken: {Mega evolves, and uses Sky Upper Cut}**  
**Kaoru: Sylveon use Moonblast on Darkrai! Banette use Phantom force on Mewtwo!**  
**Sylveon: {Uses moonblast}**  
**Banette: {Uses Phantom force}**  
**Mori: Xerneas use Moonblast on Yvetal! Delphox use Psychic on Lucario!**  
**Xerneas: {Uses Moonblast} Delphox: {Uses Psychic}**  
**Kyoya: Yes Ouran does have a student council. {Chuckles at your comment}**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI-SAN!(-hands you a cupcake made especially fot you-) (-it was vanilla and had purple frosting and a Kuma-Chan ring on it-) hope you like the ring! (-smiles-)  
Hosts: if you had to choose between super speed, super intelligance, or shapechange what would you choose?  
Heta-san: soooo...(-casual talk-)will you invite me to ur wedding with Hikaru? Haruhi: what was the most diffucult thing u had to do? sorry for these lame questions!(-smiles shyly-)  
Happy birthday again Tamaki!  
Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear Lunar-Chan**

**Tamaki: Thank you princess! {Hands you a rose, and eats the cupcake} I love the Kuma ring!**  
**Me/Haruhi/Kyoya: Super intelligance.**  
**The twins: Shapechange!**  
**Tamaki/Mori/Honey: Super speed.**  
**Me/Hikaru: Theres going to be a Wedding, who said? {Glares at the grinng Kaoru}**  
**Haruhi: Join the hosts.**  
**Everyone: There not lame.**  
**Tamaki: Thank you again princess!**

* * *

Awwwh thank you Tama-chan!(places rose in hair) so i was wondering: do any of you like the Vocaloids? And if so, whos your favorite, and whats your favorite song? Mine is Len.

BTW: TAMAKI! Can you teach me piano (bows shamefully)

I LOVE YOU ALL!  
Princess Irina

**Dear Princess Irina**

**The hosts: Vocal what?**  
**Me: The Kagamine twins are my favorite! I love magical mirror! :3 **

**Tamaki: Of course princess! {Leads you to a piano, and starts to teach you}**  
**Everyone: Thank you!**

* * *

I wanna celebrate too! Oh and Tamaki our birthday dates are very close I celebrated mine yesterday! And I'm french too! So joyeux anniversaire Tamaki! XD Honey, do you like muffins? XD Hikaru,what if Kaoru was actually the seme (if you really were a couple)? Would you be embarassed or something?  
And Kaoru... W-will y-you marry m-me? *turns red*  
Mipichi x)

**Dear Mipichi**

**Tamaki: Merveilleux! joyeux anniversaire to you too princesse!**  
**Honey: Yep!**  
**Hikaru: Never.**  
**Kaoru: {Blushes} But what would we do with my brother?**

* * *

Yay everyones gonna miss me :-D And thanks fer coming out to do eggs an eat pizza. It was kind of funny to watch Hikaru sneak off looking for my manuscripts. Yes Hunter tattled on you, i bribed him with coke, as a parent u gotta b able to do this stuff.

Awe you kkidnapped kyoya without me, i love to tie people up, i even brought the sharpiies from my card making stuff

Tamaki, as an early bday gift ariel made you new invites for you party, sorry if you dint want Mickey mouse on them but they were made by an eight yr old.

So Tamaki you actually are an Aries,

Ya Heta an Renge i love vampire knight too, but yuki bugs me, i hate how oblivious she is to poor zero. Ya Haruhi can be oblivious, but at least shes not a whiniy baby, giving guys false hope wed have words then.

Actually im gonna kidnap yuki an while kanames looking for her throw my oc tess at him.

If you were gonna be one of the last people on earth whod you want to keep you company as the other person. Oh and you need to repopulate the planet so choose wisely

Twins do you know if you google search fan fics about your selves the first two are yaoi and the rest have you sharing the chick but there all lemons

Actually if you google the hosts the first to come up are the twins , mori or kyoya in lemons

Honestly Hikaru and kaoru i dont see the whole multiple spouse thing, one mans more than enough trouble for me and i cant picture you guys as possessive as u r sharing a wife

Well gots ta go neighbors dropping trees an its a big update day, an for some reason i got one o kyoyas cops at my door. Care to explain kyoya?

Bye e liznightangel

**Dear Liz-Chan**

**Everyone: Your welcome!**  
**Hikaru: I was so close to.**  
**Me: You know she did update yesterday.**  
**Hikaru: {Goes to his laptop and reads} 0..0 {Faints}**  
**Tamaki: What happened Hikaru? {Goes and reads the story} 0..0 {Faints}**  
**Me: {Laughs} I was right, their reactions to finding out their gonna be dads is funny! XD I really loved the chapter, it was so cute! I'm also glad Haruhi, and Kai are on good terms! I'm sorry we did the kidnapping with out you Liz-Chan, but you can kidnap any of the hosts right now if you want to.**  
**Everyone: {Looks at the passed out Tamaki} Kaoru: I'll let him know when he wakes up. I'm sure he'll love the cards!**  
**Me: Yeah, but I guess the ending to the series kinda made up for that.**  
**Renge: Although I wish it didn't do that huge timeskip at the end. I wanted to see more of it before the timeskip.**  
**Me: {Grins} Go for it girl! {Brings out holy water, water gun} I'm good on Vampire attacks! XD Tamaki/Hikaru: {Start to wake up} What happened? {Rubs their heads}**  
**Me: Nothing, just questions! {Grins}**  
**Tamaki: Haruhi!**  
**Haruhi: Tamaki.**  
**Honey: Uh..Reiko!**  
**Reiko: {Hiding behind the black doors smiling}**  
**Mori: Sumiye.**  
**Kyoya: I...**  
**Renge: Please say me!**  
**Kyoya: I'll let you all know shortly.**  
**Renge: Kyoya!**  
**Kaoru: Uh..Meli seemed really interesting. {Blushes} **

**Hikaru: Kai!**  
**Me: Your damn right you better say Kai, she's having your twins.**  
**Hikaru: Twins?! 0..0 There gonna be mischievous just like Kaoru and I aren't they?**  
**Me: Hmmm, this is gonna be a tuffy. I think for this one I'm gonna have to go with Ace! Although the whole repopulating thing would be sorta impossible because of a very long, and very boring reason.**  
**The twins: Really?**  
**Kaoru: I'm sorry Hikaru, but there are just things I will not share.**  
**Hikaru: Agreed.**  
**The hosts: Lemons?**  
**Me: 0..0 Not the fruit. Trust me their not what your thinking. {Shivers}**  
**The twins: Yeah, thats one thing we'll never share.**  
**Me: Sorry, but apparently when Kyoya, and Renge went missing the cops thought you might know how to track them.**

* * *

I'LL COME I'LL COME HAPPY B-DAY TONO! I'll bring you more roses to hand out because you probably run out really fast! Hang on...  
One moment later (Stealing your spongebob thing ;D) *Backs up a giant pick cement mixer to window of the music room and dumps a ton of white, red, and pink roses into the room, filling it up all the way so that everyone is swamped up to their chests* Everyone start singing I made another hideous cake! *Bursts up with hideous marshmallow cake that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI'  
Ok! Renge, How much does it cost to buy Kyoya? I could make him do my math homework! Imagine how good my grades would be! :D Twins, I'll give you two choices and you have to pick one, 'Be able to fly just by touching each other but never be able to touch without going into the sky' or 'hover a foot over the ground and thats it but still be able to touch each other without going air born'  
Tamaki, What's your most memorable birthday party? Honey, Remember, we have to sing happy birthday, and Tono gets the first slice of cake! Do you want me to send you a cake on your birthday to?  
Mori, Are you still dressed as Soul Eater Evans?  
Haruhi, MAKA CHOP MILLIANNA STYLE! *I smack Hikaru on the head* Wow, that was really stress relieving, I should come and do that every day.  
Kitten blast! Amethyst out!

**Dear Amey-Chan**

**Tamaki: Thank you princess!**  
**Everyone: {See's the roses}**  
**Me: Awesome!**  
**Tamaki: Their so lovely!**  
**Everyone, but Tamaki: Happy birthday Tono/Tamaki!**  
**Honey: CAKE!**  
**Renge: Hmmm, 18 million yen!**  
**Me: Yeah, math isn't my strongest subject either. I honestly prefer english, and history.**  
**The twins: The ability to fly!**  
**Everyone, but Tamaki: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tono/Tamaki! Happy birthday to you!**  
**Honey: Yes please!**  
**Mori: Yes.**  
**Haruhi: Told you.**  
**Hikaru: {Rubs his head} Please don't.**

* * *

Hey dudes! I haven't asked anything for... a few updates. So lets get down to business. To defeat the Huns. Just Kidding!  
OHMEGOSH! I love bowling for soup! *starts singing High School Never Ends* Is it bad that I memorized that song in, like, two days?  
Also, Happy Birthday Tono! Now you're the dancing queen...er...King?  
What was I gonna ask again?...crap...give me a second...OH YEAH!  
Heta-chan, have you ever seen Most Popular Girls In School? If not, what are you doing living under a rock? Go watch it on youtube! (there is 'some' cussing: please take big note on the sarcasm I'm speaking with)  
To everyone, what would you do if you woke up one day, and it was the start of 6th grade again? Like everything that happened from then on was just a reallllllly long dream? I think I would cry for a week nonstop. Does anyone want some cupcakes? i have a bunch leftover, and if I eat another bite I think I'll explode.  
I'm out of ideas. Derp!  
"Listen, when I look at you my brain goes all stupid and I just want to hug you and sit on the couch and play BMO." -Finn the Human (Adventure Time)  
Spirit of Imagination out!

**Dear spirit-Chan**

**Me: Check out the popular kids! You'll never guess what Jessica did! How did Mary-Kate lose all that weight? And Katie had a baby, so I guess Toms straight! When the only thing that matters, is climbing up that social latter! Still care about your hair, and the car you drive! Dosen't matter if your sixteen, or thirty-five!**  
**The twins: Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen!**  
**Me: Bill Gates, captain of the chess team!**  
**The twins: Jack Black the clown!**  
**Me: Brad Pitt the quarter back!**  
**The three of us: I've seen it all before! I want my money back!**  
**Tamaki: Yay Abba!**  
**Me: No. {Goes to the Youtube, and watches the first 9 videos} {Laughs} Oh my gosh, this is amazingly stupidly funny! Thank you for showing me! {Hands you a box of Mallowmars} You earned it! { {Thinks about sixth grade} Nononononononono! I refuse!**  
**The twins: We'd cry too.**  
**Haruhi: Sith grade actually wasn't that bad.**  
**Kyoya: I agree.**  
**Honey: 0..0 I don't wanna go back to the sixth grade. Then I wouldn't still have Usa-Chan.**  
**Mori: {Nods in agreement}**  
**Tamaki: I would be back in France. As much as I love France, I wouldn't want to go back to the sixth grade.**  
**Honey: Cupcakes!**

* * *

OMG I WANNA CELEBRATE! Except i cant come on the 8th. *cries* I guess I'll just eat ice cream by the tub and binge watch netflix. Okay, here are my questions:  
Haruhi: What does Tamaki smell like? Cause when he glomps you all the time... You should know.  
Kaoru: what would you do if hikaru and haruhi got married, then disappeared at the age of 42? I know that's pretty specific, but if you look at my fic Days Gone By... You'll know why.  
Mori: can you take your shirt off more? Honey: can you be, like, my personal cake deliverer?  
Everyone: what's your favourite swear word? Personally, mine is shit, but... Lol.  
insidemybrain

**Dear insidemybrain**

**Tamaki: It's alright! {Hands you a rose}**  
**Haruhi: To be honest...Roses.**  
**Kaoru: 0..0 ... {Hugs his brother} Don't ever leave!**  
**Mori: {Blushes}**  
**Honey: Sure, as long as I can eat the cake!**  
**Me: Mines Dumbass. Personally I find myself thinking that word everytime I'm on the cat pee bus.**  
**Haruhi: Mines Bastards.**  
**The twins: Damn.**  
**Honey: Takashi dosen't like it when I curse.**  
**Mori: [Nods}**  
**Kyoya: Damn is my favorite aswell.**  
**Tamaki: I don't curse often, especially infront of the princesses. But if I had to choose, it would be hell.**

* * *

YES! ANOTHER MEMBER IN THE PRUSSIA CULT! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Because why not have a cult about the awesomest country ever?

Yeah dude I'm really excited for Game of Thrones season 5 and the next Homestuck update. It makes me sad it's almost over though...almost as sad as when the good Hetalia episodes ended.

Oh yeah...do the losers plus Mori like Game of Thrones? If not I'm going to send Drogon on them. Speaking of which, if they do like it...i want to know who their favourite characters are. H3H3H3, M1N3 4R3 TYR1ON 4ND 4RY4!  
LightTheJeniusandTatania

**Dear LightTheJeniusandTatania**

**Nekozawa: Prussia?**  
**Me: Suck it losers! XD Yeah, Homestuck ending just makes me sad too. :( Hopefully Hussie dosen't just end it with some huge Mind Fuck. {Thinks about who she's talking about} 0..0 Jeagus help us all. I barely got through game over! {Cries deeply into corner of woe} **

**The hosts: Uh, we haven't watched it.**  
**Me: Yeah, I don't get the channel it appears on. But if it is that good, hopefully this weekend I'll try to look for it in a dvd box set. R3d 1s d3l1sc1ous!**

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki: CMON YOU TWO WAKE UP AND SMELL THE PHEROMONES Seriously though, Suou, you've got some serious interospective thinking to do on where you two stand.  
Kyoya: can I just say that I admire you greatly, as far as being calm and collected, and not an idiot, like *Suou* ( Don't tell him; he's great but it'd crush him)  
Hikaru: Sooooo...*whispers*  
Kaoru or Haruhi?  
Kaoru: Do you like rum?  
Honni: how do you manage to be so adorable and yet be three years older than me? You look like you're six, comrade! What kind of anti aging cream is that?  
Mori: Ever had cheddar fondue?

To ALL hosts:  
Opinions on lobster AND favorite anime!  
Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well

**Dear Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well**

**Haruhi: {Blushes} **

**Tamaki: {Blushes} Uh, but I already did ask her out.**  
**Kyoya: {Chuckles} Of course.**  
**Hikaru: Uh, for what exactly?**  
**Kaoru: Not really, it leaves a weird after taste... {Looks at the shocked Hikaru}**  
**Hikaru: Do you drink?**  
**Kaoru: Of course not, I was joking.**  
**Hikaru: {Sighs out of relief}**  
**Honey: {Giggle} Guess I was just born this way!**  
**Mori: Yes.**  
**Tamaki: It's wonderful!**  
**The twins: Yeah it is!**  
**Honey: It's delicious!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: I do like lobster.**  
**Haruhi: Me too.**  
**Me: I have never had lobster.**  
**Tamaki: {Le gasp} Really?**  
**Me: Both times my family went to Joe's Crab Shack I was at my grandparents house.**  
**The hosts: We don't really watch anime.**  
**Me: Clannad!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONO/TAMAKI! Tamaki: Thank you all! I have enjoyed every minute of this ask!**  
**Me: Me too, but unfortunately the next chapter is the last.**  
**Tamaki: {Pouts} I know.**  
**Me: So any last minute comments, or questions you have for the hosts send them in. {Looks at a sad Tamaki} Come on Tono we still have your birthday party to go to.**  
**Tamaki: {perks right back up} Your absolutely right!**  
**Me: So where is it at exactly?**  
**Tamaki: Isn't it obvious? Chuck E Cheeses of course!**  
**Me: Sounds like fun!**  
**Tamaki: Yes I can't wait to learn how to do that mouse dance!**


	30. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Me: {Plays Memories by Maki otsuki}**

* * *

Last chapter! Oh well it's been a good run. I've really enjoyed it. You and the hosts are so funny. And Happy birthday Tamaki! I know it's late but I'll say it anyway. I celebrated your bday on a Facebook fanpage of the host club I admin so yay questions now, okay...

Heta: will you be doing any more things on Fanfiction?

Tamaki: to be honest, I've never have been able to handle you paired with Haruhi as canon, I think you go much better with Ayame. Don't you think you would have made a cute couple?

Kyouya: i know in the manga you've never been paired up with anyone except a cat at the end but I totally see you with Renge! Also... How well can you see without your glasses? I think there was only that one scene from episode 8 that you actually had them off.

Haruhi: I'm one of the few who likes pairing you up with Hikaru, only because you two are totally cute together and Hikaru obviously deserved you more than Tamaki does. I mean really, Tamaki can have any woman he wants. But Hikaru he... Well, I mean he's Hikaru. It's really sad when he cries! Dx but anyways, how do you think you'd get along with Hikaru if he was your spouse?

Huni: unlike everyone else, you actually got married at the end of the manga (well I guess Tamaki and Haruhi did too) and it was to Reiko. I think you and her are great together. Your pairing from the manga is the only one I agree with. Also, do you let Reiko join in with your late night celebration of cake eating with you? And you on good terms with Chika?

Mori: you weren't paired up with anyone, dude what happened? Everytime I write a story with the hosts as adults I always have to make you paired with an OC.

Kaoru: at the beginning of the first few volumes to the manga it mentions you being homosexual... I'd that true? Also, I think you're the second best choice to be paired with Haruhi.

Hikaru: and don't worry about is getting married, and wondering what we'll do with Kaoru. He can be our son! It's possible to adopt your own brother isn't it? Of course it is! anyway, what side of the bed do you sleep on? I need to know these things. XD

Renge: I think you and Kaoru would be adorable as canon too. I mean the poor boy is always paired up with OCs, and... Mei, ugh. Anyway, what anime has made you cry the most? Just a random question, mine would be Clannad after story. One of my favorite animes...

That's it for my questions. This has been really fun to read, I'm glad you got the idea to do this. It always made my day when you updated. Can't wait to see this last chapter. Bye hosts I'll see you all in my next story Kc495

**Dear Kc495**

**Everyone: Thanks!**  
**Tamaki: Thank you princess! Wow, theres a fan page, and you all celebrated my birthday? Tell them all I said thank you! {Hands you some of Amey-Chans roses}**  
**Me: Yep, I'm working on a One Piece story, and my other Ouran story! I also have plans for many many more! Tamaki: That's a fair opinion princess, and Aya-Hime is a very lovely lady. But if were being honest here, I would never trade Haruhi for another!**  
**Me: Awwww You and Aya would have made an adorable couple! :3 Haruhi: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie Hikaru is a great guy. Even if he does tend to get a little... jealous. Me: Plus Hikaru wasn't the one helping her in the pond! {Grins}**  
**Hikaru: Oh thats a low blow, and you know it.**  
**Me: {Laughs} Relax I was only joking. To be honest I was a Hikahi shipper the moment of your date. I just happened to like Tamahi a lot better after the whole Michelle Incident. Sure Tono is a clueless idiot sometimes, but then again so is pretty much all romantic leads. (Cough) (Cough) InuYasha. (Cough) (Cough) Edward Elric (Cough)**  
**(Cough) You get the gist. Hikaru gave up his chance with Haruhi because he knew Tono obviously needed her more. That is honestly one of the things that I find quite admirable about you Hikaru.**  
**Hikaru: Really?**  
**Me: Yep, I sorta went through the same thing, and Ouran helped me get through it!**  
**Honey: {Giggles} Thanks!**  
**Mori: {Shrugs} Me: Don't worry big guy, you'll find someone!**  
**Mori: {Nods}**  
**Kaoru: What? You all do remember I went on a date with Haruhi too right? And thanks!**  
**Hikaru: {Chuckles} Sounds like a plan to me princess.**  
**Renge: Hmmm, I honestly never thought of it before! {Grins a Kaoru}**  
**Kaoru: Oh no, KYOYA TAKE YOUR STALKER BACK! {Runs away as Renge chases him}**  
**Renge: CLANNAD! {Continues to chase Kaoru}**  
**Me: Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!**  
**The hosts: Bye!**

* * *

Awe its the last, but alas all good things must come to an end, does this mean kyoyas cops are gonna stop camping on my lawn.

But we will miss you guys, but if ya need me ya know how to find me, an if u cant send pms to my page it all goes to my email.

If you was all legal id take ya out for cocktails for farewell, so i just sent a large amarretto cake, ariel helped and made you all ty cards for hanging

Ha ha Tamaki an Hikaru fainted, i feel bad for kai though being preggy is hard enough but shes diabetic with twins and gotta deal with Hikaru Lol awe Kaoru gets to be an uncle

Ok since the boys dont know someone cover honeys ears ( thanks mori ) a lemon is erotic fanfiction, its smutty. I prefer to imply them myself an let my reader assume an imagine it themselves.  
But most lemons with the twins, kyoya and mori get pretty graphic, although there not all labelled lemons ahead of time.

Kyoya if you were gonna be one of the last people and need to repopulate youd pick no one. You cant repopulate with urself so choose carefully.  
I brought handcuffs and will tickle you until you answer. Ya you know u love the tickling.

Yup heta lets go steal us Yuki, well hide her in renges cosplay closet, shell never be found and Zero can just have Tess from lycan salvation instead an kaname will be so busy yuki hunting hell be out of zeros smexy hair. Renge you can hide yuki in there good right. Wait you hid kyoya there didnt you.

Ariel says you can come play ponies or sklanders anytime

Well got to go my son made me bfast in bed awe.  
If i ever let him date theres gonna b a lucky girl for him, the hoes will dissappear though. Bye- e. And to solve kyoyas mystery he couldnt answer yes i look twenty nut add 13 yrs thats right im 33 cause i dont age much, i know he was tryin to figure it out since u know ariels 8 an hunters 10. liznightangel

**Dear Liz-Chan**

**Me: {Sniffles} I'm afraid so.**  
**The twins: Oh yeah, we definately will!**  
**Tamaki: As will I!**  
**Haruhi: We all will!**  
**Honey: Even Usa-Chan!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Kyoya: Even me aswell.**  
**Everyone: Thanks for the cake, and tell Ariel we love the ty cards!**  
**Hikaru: Oi, what is that suppose to mean "Deal with Hikaru"? Me: Lets face it, you can be a handful sometimes.**  
**Kaoru: YAY! You know I'm gonna spoil the crap out of them!**  
**Mori: {Covers Honey's ears, and nods}**  
**Everyone but Me, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya: 0..0 Really?**  
**Me: Trust me, I learned the hard way. Kyoya: Hmmm...**  
**Renge: Pick me!**  
**Kyoya: {Takes to long to answer, and gets tickled by you} Alright...alright...I'll go with Renge.**  
**Renge: YAY!**  
**Me: Yeah!**  
**Renge: Of course I do!**  
**Eveyone: Thanks!**  
**Me: Aww, thats so sweet! My mom says the same thing about my brother.**  
**Kyoya: 33, so I was close. {Smirks}**

* * *

Dear, Hikaru and Kaoru

What would you do if you two had the chance to share Haruhi?

~FanNoOn'Nanoko~

**Dear FanNoOn NanoKo**

**The twins: We wouldn't.**

* * *

Haruhi: Does Heta-chan still believe you are a girl. She always refers to you as a he?

~FanNoOn'Nanoko~

**Dear FanNoOn NanoKo**

**Haruhi: Yeah, she knows I'm a girl.**  
**Me: Yeah I just use the word he in Renge's dialouge because she didn't know.**  
**Renge: But I do now.**

* * *

will miss this fic, it has been fun. But since this is also the last time I'll be able to comment that means I'll have to finish all of your Pok mon in one move.

Lucario, mega-evolve then use Flash Cannon on all Fairy-Types. And since he's a Steel-Type, Toxic had no effect (yet he can only learn one Steel-Type move).  
Emboar, use Power-up Punch on all Dark-Types and Buneary Darkrai use Dark Pulse on Banette and Delphox Mewtwo use Psychic on Blaziken Yvetal use Oblivion Wing on Roselia and Blaziken Charizard use Flamethrower on Glaceon and Roselia

While we're on the topic, here's my question. What kind of Pok mon are you, as in what Pok mon would you want to be? Mines would be Mewtwo, because Mewtwo!

Anyways this has been fun and I will miss it a lot.  
Robo Out, for the last time.

**Dear Robo**

**Everyone: 0..0 Are pokemon...**  
**Me: You truley are a pokemon master! I would be a Chimchar!**  
**Tamaki: Roselia!**  
**Haruhi: Fenniken.**  
**Honey: Buneary!**  
**Kyoya: Gengar.**  
**The twins: Pansage, and Panpour!**  
**Mori: Lucario.**

* * *

Awww...last one? (Sad face) Alright, than I'm going all out with all the rest of the questions/comments I can think up!  
Hikaru, I've seen Days Gone By, that fanfic mentioned, and the reason Kaoru wants to see you so bad is he's got a week left to live. And you ran off with Haruhi to who-knows-where ten years ago and haven't said a word to your twin since. *Slow clapping sarcastically* Amazing. Simply outstanding, Hika. Would it kill ya to get Skype or something?  
Kaoru, I apologize for how upset your brother probably is right now. So...in my one-shot about you guys think Honey will kill you and you freak the freak out for no good reason. If you ever knock over Usa-chan and get him dirty again, what's your escape strategy?  
Mori, WHY exactly don't you talk so much? I've finished the anime but if there's some deep meaningful reason hidden in the manga I have yet to discover it. Tamaki, Instead of Chuck E Cheese's you should have gone to a Funzone! Have you ever been to one, do they even have those in Japan? *Imagining Tamaki stumbling around falling on his head and Kyoya just standing there trying to write in his book but is just being forced to keep hopping up and down. And Mori is hopping around with Honey on his shoulders and Haruhi is like "When will this end...?" And the twins are just spinning around laughing for no good reason. *One-shot idea born* :D Mori again, Are you wearing a wig for your Evan's costume?  
Haruhi, What was your favorite birthday memory?  
Honey, Are you still working on your Mount Fuji cake? Can I have a slice? You may have noticed but I also love cake. nom nom nom... So if you went to a Funzone would be summer salting?  
Heta-chan, I have really really really enjoyed this story and it's so cool how the reads get such a big part in it! I think I'll do an ask Fairy Tail as soon as I finished one of my current stories! Or maybe I'll do an Ouran dare story. Prepare for pain, Hikaru! And embarrassment! Kaoru, I really don't know what people will do to you. And Honey, just prepare for a lot of free cake.  
Amethystfairy1

**Dear Amey-Chan**

**Hikaru: 0..0 {Hugs Kaoru} Please don't die.**  
**Kaoru:It's alright, and I would use Mori-Senpai.**  
**Mori: {Shrugs}**  
**Tamaki: Of course, who wouldn't have Chuck E cheese! Me: {Rolls on the floor laughing} XD Everyone: 0..0 How did you know?**  
**Me: If you do write that one-shot, it will forever be in my favs!**  
**Mori: Yes.**  
**Haruhi: Watching my mom make my cake!**  
**Honey: Yes, and of course you can have some! {Hands you a slice of cake} Yep!**  
**Me: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it! I can't wait to read them!**  
**The twins: 0..0 Honey: Yay cake!**

* * *

...Nekozawa just hurt my black ho- I mean soul. Prussia is ZHE AWESOMEST COUNTRY EVER KESESESE and my spirit animal...quite possibly the love of my life...beside Dave Strider and my fridge. I mean, whaaaaaat? *coughs blood*

*gasps* Drogon, Dracarys. Valar morguhlis.  
Dude, you're gonna love it if you have the box set. It's soooooo AWESOME! but not as awesome as Prussia. R3D 1S DEL1C1OUS!

i MuSt Be OfF tO dAnCe CaPrIcIoUsLy To gIrLs GeNeRaTiOn SoNgS hOnK hOnK LightTheJeniusandTatania

**Dear LightTheJeniusandTatania**

**Nekoawa: O.o Ok.**  
**Me: Oh man I forgot who it was, but remember when Austria called someone to help him take down Prussia, and they bailed? {Laughs} THen hungary came and took care of it. That episode was so funny, but not as funny as the time Swiss chased Italy with a shotgun! XD honk honk!**

* * *

Merci beaucoup Tamaki! I wish I could talk more with you in french XD Kaoru it's up to you I would NEVER think of keeping Hikaru apart from you all I want is for you to be happy and I-I love you so much I just want to be one of the persons who make you happy too*blushes*  
Heta-chan your story is so funny I hope you update soon! :)  
Mipichi

**Dear Mipichi**

**Tamaki: As do I princess!**  
**Kaoru: {Blushes immensely} Me: Thanks!**

* * *

im just watching, like right now, the mouse dance(-sighs-) i feel so cheesy doing that(-winks, haha get it cheese pun-)  
and Heta-san i will really miss this story, im gunna favorite it!(-smiles wide-)! i hope i can read another of ur stories soon(-bows-)  
(-pulls out ballons-) now everybody can have balloons!  
(-hands Kyoya-san a black balloon-)  
(-hands Tamaki a purple balloon-)  
(-hands Hikaru a red one and Kaoru an orange one-)  
(-hands Hani a yellow balloon-)  
hands Mori a green balloon-)  
(-hands Haruhi a blue balloon-)  
(-turns to Heta-san-) and you can have the rest!(-hands you twenty different clored balloons-)  
and cupcakes!(-pulls out three trays, one in each hand and the other on my head-)  
hope y'all like em!  
Ciao LunarFanGodess

**Dear Lunar-Chan**

**Me: {Laughs} Thanks for the Fav, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I will be writing more stories soom!**  
**The hosts: {Holding their ballons} Thank you!**  
**Me: {Hugs you} Thanks Lunar-Chan!**  
**Eveyone: {Eats the cupcakes} Thanks!**  
**Honey: Yeah they were delicious Lunar-Chan!**

* * *

Kyoya, this is primarily for you, lord doctor professor ice king.  
1\. Do you still love the host club even though they can be annoying from time to time?

2\. Du Sprachen Deutsch?

3\. Have you met Sebastian Michaelis?

4\. Do people matter to you? If so, who the most?

5\. Are you interesting in finding a partner *cough*  
Haruhi *cough*

6\. Do you have any interest in history? Which period of it?

Tamaki: Dood! Happy late birthday, my dear host king! Sorry, I only saw the date after my last questions! What'd Haruhi say when you asked her out?  
*whispers* please no no no

Honni: Have I been spelling your name wrong?  
Also, do you think that most of the host club takes some interest in Haruhi, including yourself?

Mori: Do you sleep upside down like a bat?  
And, have you been to America?

Hikaru: *descends into coughing fit*  
To...date...*promptly faints*

Kaoru: Oh. Darn. In that case, what is your favorite drink?

Haruhi: Can...can I marry you?  
I can make you so much happier than all these silly(not including kyoya or mori) host club members! I will fulfill every need of yours, every whim, every desir-  
*golden washtub falls on head as Yukari from Rosario Vampire floats by*  
Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well

**Dear Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well**

**Kyoya: Yes, I still like the host club very much. It is one of my most favorite accomplishments. No, I don't speak German.**  
**Me: My family does though. You would be amazed just how strong our european roots are. Kyoya: {Chuckles} I have a very strong feeling your referencing Black Butler, and no I haven't. Well I would be lying if I said I don't care about my friends, also my sister is definately the easiest to talk to out of my family. Yes, but I gave up my spot on her harem for Tamaki.**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 Can we please stop calling it a harem?**  
**Kyoya: Yes, the feudal era.**  
**Tamaki: Thank you! There is only one way to answer that! Me: {Brings out acoustic gutair, and starts to play}**  
**Tamaki: She said yes, I said wow! She asked when, and I was like hows about right now!~ {Continues to sing}**  
**Honey: No, either way is fine! {Giggles} Of course, otherwise Haru-Chan wouldn't have had her Harem!**  
**Haruhi: 0..0 Can we PLEASE stop calling it a harem?**  
**Mori: No, and yes I have.**  
**Hikaru: Haruhi.**  
**Kaoru: Yoohoo!**  
**Me: Oh I love thoose things!**  
**Haruhi: Uh...well... {See's the washtub fall on you}**  
**Me: {Laughs} I got to episode four of that series, but my brother has "Forbade" me to continue watching it.**

* * *

Omg i love that song! And HOW DARE THEE?!

(plops a computer in front of the hosts and plays a series of Vocaloid vids)

Now you likes Vocaloid?!

Love: Princess Irina

**Dear Princess Irina**

**Honey: {Starts dancing} Yes, I love the vocaloids!**  
**Mori: Aye!**  
**Tamaki: Their just so lovely!**  
**The twins: The Kagamine twins rule!**  
**Haruhi: I have to admit their good!**  
**Kyoya: As do I.**

* * *

*starts crying* Noooooooooo! I don't want to to end!  
Well at least it was fun while it lasted! *tries to stop mascara bleeding down*

Oooooohhhh. Mallowmars? Never had one. *tries one* OHMYF-INGOD! Sooooo goooooood.  
I don't really have any questions, mainly comments. :)

Heta-chan and the twins was sixth grade really that bad for you guys?

I just want to say that you are all amazing and, how do you say, wonderful.  
GROUP HUG EVERYONE!  
I will dearly miss all of you!  
can I take a selfie with all of you? I'll die of happiness :)

"Umm lemme get some tatertots, oh and also a slice of pepperoni pizza, and also a basket of jalape o poppers, and some chicken nuggets, a ketchup boat, 3 potato pancakes, a cream sickle, 2 quesadillas, a bread loaf, side of ranch, some pixie stix, taco salad, order of ribs, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand a diet coke NO strawberry shake NO diet coke NO both." -Deandra, the new girl

"JESUS CHRIST! Is that a fucking gremlin?!"  
"No, I'm a third grader!"  
"Whatever, just no one feed that fucking thing after midnight."

"Well, then I was all like no, but then you were like you are, and I was like no, but then you are, and I was like I kind of am. So long story short, he's kinda my boyfriend now." -Trisha Cappeletti

"Goodbye everyone. I'll remember you all in therapy." -Plankton Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spirit of Imagination out! :)

**Dear Spirit-Chan**

**Honey: {Hands you your own Usa-Chan} I hope this helps Me: See, I told you they were good! No, but I still don't want to relive the past 5 years.**  
**The twins: Agreed.**  
**Me: {Laughs}**  
**Everyone: {Joins in on a group hug} We'll miss you too! {Joins in on a selfie}**  
**Me: {Laughs} Where the fuck is Mackynzie Zales?**  
**Everyone: Bye!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Well thats all folks! The hosts: Do we still have to sing "So long, farewell" from the sound of music?**  
**Me: Nah! Anyway, thanks for letting me come here, and you all agreeing to answer fan mail! I really had a great time! Is there anything you all wanna say before I press the complete button?**  
**The hosts: Thank you all, we we're honored to answer your questions!**  
**The twins: And to pull those pranks!**  
**Honey: And eating those cakes!**  
**Haruhi: We had a really amazing time!**  
**Tamaki: {Hands you all rose's} May we all meet again!**  
**The twins: Do you need a ride home?**  
**Me: No my ride should be here any minute now!**  
**Everyone: {Hears a roar of a dragon}**  
**Me: Well, theres Smaugs! See ya all!**  
**Everyone but me: 0..0 Yeah, bye.**  
**Me: Now i'm off to escort some hobbits to Isengard! {Leaves the room, and flys away from the academy on smaugs singing the Sogeking song}**


End file.
